


[帝弥雷特] Carrying torches

by inesairness



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Child Dimitri, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Slow Burn, Spirit Animals
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 102,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24680083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inesairness/pseuds/inesairness
Summary: 如果神圣王国落难的小王子被佣兵团捡到，由贝老师带在身边抚养长大。他们睡同一个被窝，从四岁软软的小男孩，到十四岁骨头硌着人不舒服的成长期少年，再到二十四岁拥抱紧的令人窒息的青年男子……
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

雨后的乡间道路泥泞不堪，一脚下去能陷没大半个靴面。贝雷特跟在队伍末端慢吞吞的走，一步一个脚印踩的污泥四溅，就像在跟谁赌气似的。

杰拉尔特放慢马匹速度，溜到贝雷特身边粗声说，怎么，看那你那小鼻子小嘴皱的，难不成是我错了？

当然是我错了。贝雷特面无表情呛他，您怎么可能错呢。

杰拉尔特给他噎了一下，忍气吞声。贝雷特一招见效，忍不住再来一下，拖长音问他：

“都三天了，剑还不还我？前面就是盗贼的领地，你这团长靠不靠谱啊。”

他这话说的老神在在，大有一副你们少了我不行的拽劲，只有这一点像一个14岁的小屁孩。

只有这点而已。

杰拉尔特头疼，他真不知道贝雷特这副皮不笑肉也不笑的模样到底跟谁学的。小一点的时候，大家以为这孩子羞涩木纳，不爱说话。杰拉尔特还挺高兴，因为这大概率意味着贝雷特可能会在某一天脱离佣兵团，找个安静漂亮的小村庄，过上普通人的生活。

然而等到贝雷特展现出战斗上的超高天赋时，他就有点笑不出来了。再到前几日，小家伙第一次上战场，杰拉尔特原本安排他在马车后方隐蔽，谁知贝雷特一声不吭，提剑砍死了冲‘上来的三个盗贼，满脸血花，眼睛都不眨一下。

杰拉尔特气坏了，也吓坏了，战斗还没完全结束就缴了贝雷特的械——他去年的生日礼物。贝雷特气的整整三天不肯说话，任凭其他人怎么逗都不开口。

剑可以还你，从今天起你跟着牧师学习白魔法，再让我看到你小子在战场上乱晃，小心我剥了你的皮！杰拉尔特解开帮在马鞍旁的口袋，将凶器扔到儿子怀里，狠狠瞪他一眼后甩着马鞭跑到队伍前面。

贝雷特仔细摸了摸宝贝佩剑，抬头朝父亲的背影呲牙咧嘴。

达斯卡惨剧发生的一个月之内，王都附近大小村庄频繁遭遇盗贼袭击。村民四处求援无果，只得凑些钱请来佣兵团。钱是小钱，但杰拉尔特答应的非常爽快，一来可怜父老乡亲孤苦无依，二来则是——

谁都知道，尽管达斯卡惨剧已经宣告结束，现在王宫里反而是惊涛骇浪，只见人命不见血光的时候。一些难保自身的贵族大臣难免有跑路的心思，这些人通常不是高官贵戚，兜里装满黑钱。他们不敢明目张胆的跑，跑到城郊不幸遇上盗贼打劫，即便捡回一条命，也不敢到处伸张。

白送的肥羊，还不会咩咩叫，王都周边盗贼猖獗其实是拜这群有钱老爷所赐。而佣兵团选在这个时间点清剿匪徒，实在是得钱得利的好买卖。

贝雷特当然不会想这么多，他正跟着团里的老牧师，山姆大叔，帮村民滚草垛。杰拉尔特带着两队人上山剿匪，只留下他们两个后勤。反正闲着也是闲着，山姆便拽起贝雷特干农活。

滚完草垛，修好漏雨的屋篷，又剥了满满一箩筐诺亚果，贝雷特暴躁万分，恨不得跳进一旁的小溪里冷静冷静。哪怕此刻正是秋末冬初，寒意直往人骨头渗。

天色渐暗，杰拉尔特他们还没回来，看这架势八成要在山里过夜。山姆和贝雷特不得不收拾起那些处理到一半的食材。正手忙脚乱着，他们借宿的主人家匆匆跑来说糟糕，他家怀孕的母马中午进山找食，现在还没回来。

一匹马对村民来说是一件价值不菲的财产，怀孕的马就是两件。虽然能够理解他们的心情，但是贝雷特跟在山姆屁股后面一整天，看这帮人对自家大叔呼来唤去，仿佛他是花钱雇来的短工。贝雷特心里不爽，挡下这份差事：

“我去找，大叔你赶紧收拾吧，狐狸肉放到明天要酸的。”

山姆起初不肯，拗不过贝雷特的倔劲，只得叮嘱又叮嘱，让他带齐火种刀具，从物资箱里抠出一枚信号弹塞给他。

母马认家，又怀着孕，自然不会跑远。贝雷特安慰大叔说，我沿森林边缘走动，她看到火光会自己跑过来。

说罢一头钻进黑魆魆的林子里，倒像头撒了欢的小鹿。

帝弥托利什么都看不见，有人往他头上套了个麻布口袋，绳索紧紧勒在脖子上。他眼前发黑却不敢停下脚步，大口喘气试图获得更多氧气，鼻腔弥漫着一股可怕的铁锈味。

咚的一下，他迎面撞上什么东西，吓的用力挤回喉管里的一声尖叫。额头火辣辣的疼痛提醒他：不要停，他们没有追上来，你撞到的肯定是一颗硬邦邦的树。

只是树，该死的树。它们不断伸出低矮的枝桠，阻拦他，割破他的皮肤，或者干脆横在面前，等他笔直的撞上去。

又是一下，帝弥托利一屁股跌在地上，身体的每个部件都在斥责它们需要氧气。他的双手被绑在身后，凄惨的翻过身，膝盖撑着地面挣扎站起来，厚厚的落叶堆下藏着腐朽的味道，引得他一阵恶心。胳膊肘和膝盖都磨破了，而这点疼痛现在已经不算什么了。

他继续跑，灌木像鞭子一样抽打着小腿。他想到自己的小马，当它在草场上奔跑蹦跳时，也要忍着钻心的疼痛，假装出欢快的模样吗？

帝弥托利无从得知答案，因为他的小马已经死了，它倒在血泊里朝他睁着乌黑的眼，仿佛在控诉一切的倾颓，一切的不合理。

还有父亲的青焰巨狮，母亲小巧的白枭，他发现它们时，两只动物化作一缕缠绕的烟雾，没有留下半滴血。

就像父亲母亲的死一样，没有血迹，没有尸首，也没有遗嘱。不相干的人举着惨剧的旗帜大闹一场，到头来只留给他一句轻飘飘的话，和话语背后举起的沉重镰刀。

他放弃从麻布空袋的空隙拼命汲取氧气了，他不想这样憋屈的死去，连哭泣的权利都要为呼吸让道。

于是帝弥托利放声大哭，哭着奔跑在黑暗之中。

贝雷特很顺利的找到了那匹怀孕的母马，她忽闪着褐色的眼睛钻出草丛，用湿润的鼻子拱他。

回家吧。贝雷特摸摸她的脖子轻声说，过冬的草垛已经堆满了你的小房子，我们还收集了很多麦壳屑，你的小宝宝可以降生在干燥柔软的草窝里，随它喜欢的姿势翻滚。

母马没有听话，她低头扯了扯贝雷特的衣角，往森林的方向走了几步，回头示意他跟上来。

贝雷特惊疑不定，但母马湿润的眼神说服了他。毫无缘由的。贝雷特从未见过自己的母亲，但她们相似的眼神正在唤起他的意识深处的记忆。

他们沿一条歪歪扭扭的小路向森林深处走去，约莫半刻钟，贝雷特发现了那个倒在树根旁的小孩。

他连忙跑过去，捞起小孩的手腕摸到脉搏——缓慢但强劲的跳动，立刻松了一口气。确定小孩身上没有明显外伤后，将人抱在怀中，小孩的身体像溪水一样冷。

他转身朝等在那里的母马走去，心想回去以后得好好奖励一下她。突然身后草丛传来微弱的窸窣声，贝雷特几乎是下意识的往旁边一歪，带着怀里的小孩摔倒在地。

一把锈剑劈在他脚边，斩碎了一株无辜的红芜菁。贝雷特连忙回身拔剑，那人却落下更快的第二击，他只来得及用半开的剑鞘挡住，剑身飞落一旁，没有抓住。

贝雷特抱住怀里的小孩就地打滚，勉强躲掉第三剑，后背给人狠狠踹了一脚，疼的眼冒金星。余光里一道白锋朝他脑袋划来，贝雷特心如擂鼓，绝望的认定：

这回他躲不掉了。

分秒之内，贝雷特唯一能做的只有转身护住怀里的小家伙。

倏忽间马蹄踏地，贝雷特惊慌抬头，只见那匹安静的母马朝他们冲来，鼻孔怒张，高声嘶鸣，抬腿踢向袭击他们的人。

那人躲了过去，反手一剑刺进母马脖颈，贝雷特觉得整个大脑都麻了。

那人抽出剑，鲜血喷涌而出，母马朝贝雷特踏出歪歪斜斜的一步后，倒下了。

她沉重的砸在贝雷特脚边，温热的液体淌过来，却去浇灌野草。贝雷特只听到耳边嗡嗡直响，意识仿佛脱离了身体。他恍惚中在小孩腰间摸到一把短刀，抽出，上好精钢打造的匕首发出切擦空气的悲鸣。等反应过来时，他已经扑倒了那个袭击者，跨坐在那人的尸体上，匕首持续不断的，扎进肉里。

咔嘣一声，他砍碎了那人的胸骨。这声音唤回贝雷特的神智，他不可置信的看向自己双手，更多的是对劫后余生的不确定。接着朝那副被开膛破肚的尸体弯下腰，哇哇大吐。

吐完了，贝雷特哆嗦着站起来走到母马身旁。她还没有断气，在血泊中朝贝雷特睁着褐色的眼，泪水从那里涌出，是她唯一表达祈求的方法。

母马的肚子轻轻蠕动了一下，她的幼崽还没有死。

贝雷特明白了，他见过村民这么做，将幼崽从病死的母牛腹中刨出，小牛在一片血肉里微微颤颤的支起四肢，完全不知道自己的蹄子正踩着什么。

贝雷特想到自己的母亲，听说她也是因为诞下他而死。

他捡起方才呕吐时掉落的匕首，用衣服尽可能擦尽血迹。母马最后看了他一次，合上那双湿润的眼睛。

强烈的血腥味刺激的贝雷特又吐了两回。做完这一切之后，他撕下袭击者身的衣物，加上自己的外套，用这团乱七八糟的布料裹紧新生的马驹和那个小孩，蹒跚着朝山下走去。

杰拉尔特他们没有回来，可怜的山姆被贝雷特吓得半死，从房间那一头掀翻椅子冲过来，接过怀里的小孩和小马驹。贝雷特向他摆手，坚称自己不要紧，其实浑身正痛的像被三个大汉摁在地上揍了一顿。

距离最近的凳子需要走五步，贝雷特实在迈不开腿，索性扶着墙壁，一屁股坐在门口，活像只累惨了的看门犬。

房间里有一盆热水，原本是为洗漱提前准备的。山姆暂时无暇顾及贝雷特，两只脏兮兮的幼崽搞的他手忙脚乱。房门再度推开，主人家抱着一筐坚果走进来，被瘫在门口的贝雷特吓了一跳。山姆回头，看见贝雷特大剌剌坐在地上，也吓了一跳。

贝雷特被拖到矮凳上，抱着膝盖坐好，把今夜发生的事原原本本告诉二人。山姆用脏兮兮的围裙擦着眼泪，连声说你是个好孩子。主人家却神色不定，抱起小马驹迅速离开，连句谢谢也没有。

山姆气闷，而贝雷特已经没了计较的力气。房间里炉火烧的旺，他靠着小矮桌打起瞌睡，再醒来时虽然脖子疼的厉害，但感觉精神明显好多了。

山姆见他醒了，忙端上热乎乎的烤洋葱汤，招呼贝雷特“挪一挪你的小屁股”过来吃。芝士的香味勾的他瞬间有了食欲，扑到桌上三下五除二呼噜掉了两碗。

贝雷特舔着勺子，望见他救来的小孩躺在一旁临时铺好的小床上，满脸通红，一只手揪着被子，似乎在熟睡。

他发烧了。山姆忧心忡忡的说，这么小的孩子，你说他的父母还在吗？

贝雷特摇头，他早就发现这孩子的衣服精致考究，绝对不是普通村民家的孩子。他的父母应该落在那帮盗贼手上，至于是死是活，唉……

不知为何，贝雷特越想越难过。他摸摸小孩滚烫的额角，露在被子外面的小手紧紧扯着布料，贝雷特将那只手捉起来，轻轻攥在掌心。

小孩子的手真软，仿佛白花的茎干，一折就断。他揉搓着小孩的手指，挨个捏过五枚小小的滚烫的指尖，由衷希望自己能学会一道祛除病热的魔法。

他们借宿的家里没有多余的卧房，只能睡在厨房的地板上，幸好有足够的毛毡和炉火。然而夜半时分，一阵脚步声惊醒了贝雷特。

他本就睡的浅，身上疼的厉害，心里又挂念那个小孩，时不时起身照看。脚步声逼近，贝雷特忙摇醒山姆，让他抱着小孩躲到角落里去。

听声音对方起码有三个人，贝雷特抽出佩剑，竟然比之前在森林里时还要紧张。

大门打开，一群人打着烛火涌入，为首的却是借宿的主人家。他们看见贝雷特，立刻质问他，为何弄丢了主人家的马。

贝雷特只得将他今夜遭遇袭击的事再讲一遍，其中一人抢白道，花钱请佣兵团来剿灭盗贼，现在马被盗贼杀了，就是你们害的。

他还趁干活偷吃我们的东西。说着，主人家将怀中箩筐展示给众人看，里面是贝雷特剥了一下午的诺亚果。

贝雷特气的不行，恨不得当场对着去世的母亲发誓，他只是扔掉几颗坏掉的果子而已。然而他只有一张嘴，怎么也说不过一群无赖。山姆看不下去，加入舌战的乱局，屋子里顿时吵成一团。

争执吵醒了小孩，他睁开眼，张着嘴望向这一群人。贝雷特悄悄后退，见那小孩一副傻里傻气的样子，脸颊因为高烧依然涨的通红，突然忍不住弯腰抱了抱他。

小孩没有抵抗，由着贝雷特双手捂住耳朵，为他阻隔大人无聊的争吵。尽管收效甚微，没过多久，贝雷特欣慰的发现小家伙睡着了。

村民之中有人注意到这个孩子，于心不忍，提醒同伴小点声。一帮人这才住了嘴，主人家手一伸，张嘴要他那马的赔偿。

山姆不同意，说，你开的价格至少可以买三匹马，更何况贝雷特为这事险些丢掉小命，这不公平！

谁知村民见山姆愤愤不平，竟威胁要将他们敢出家门，甚至扬言整个村落无人敢收留他们。山姆撸起袖子就要冲上去揍人，贝雷特忙将人拦住。

这群乡野莽夫兴许看佣兵团进山许久未归，留下看守物资的两人，一个老头和一个小屁孩，看起来很好欺负的样子。于是狮子大开口，想讹人一笔。贝雷特打量着一屋子男人，不少人手上拿着农具。说不定连团里的物资都被盯上了，如果杰拉尔特他们迟迟不归……

如果杰拉尔特在的话，定然没人敢骑到他们头上来。想到这里，贝雷特气的后槽牙嘎嘣直响，在脑袋里把这些人祖坟挨个刨了一遍。

他和山姆习惯了餐风露宿，在野外度过个把晚上根本不算什么。但是意外捡来的小家伙怎么办，贝雷特眼前闪过小孩脆弱的手指和不断起伏的胸口，他用力拉住山姆。

“我们赔钱。”

他做了一个漫长的梦。

梦里有小马的眼睛，燃烧的炉火，晃动的人影。闻到浓郁的血腥，恶心的直想吐，甚至听见了呕吐的声音。接着一只脏兮兮的小马伸出舌头，舔了一下他的脸。然后是无休无尽的争吵，他害怕极了，躲在谁的怀里不敢出声。又一会儿，一切安静下来，只剩木柴噼啪爆裂的声音，他一定是离着火炉太近，浑身热的难受，被谁抱起来摸了摸头，就顺势趴在那人怀里小声的哭。

然后火炉似乎搬走了，芝士的香气钻进肚子，他睁开眼睛，是一个全然陌生的世界。

他慢慢爬起来，坐在一堆毛毡毯子中间发呆。不知过了多久，门吱呀一身推开，一个人朝他快步走来。

那人端着热水盆和毛巾，一双大手粗糙厚重。洗完脸后，亲切的刮了刮他的鼻子头，粗声粗气的称他为，小猫咪。

他心中涌出一股难以理解的失落，这才想起梦里有一个人，一个一直抱着他，摸他的头，握着他双手的好人。他细细思索，隐约记起对方给他母亲般的实感，身材更瘦小，手指也柔软，声音就像夏天的溪水一般。

果然只是一个梦。

又进来一个人，他打量着对方魁梧的身材，不自觉往后缩了缩，这个也不是。

梦中的“母亲”就像落向掌心的阳光，正迅速从他指缝间溜走。他拼命回忆，小脸皱成一团，想多留住“母亲”片刻。

喂，喂，小子？听得到我说话吗？他沉迷梦境，听人喊了几声才反应过来，急忙正襟危坐，一双手乖乖摆在膝头。

那人给他的反应逗笑了，脸上的刀疤扯的几乎看不见。笑起来的时候没有那么恐怖，他心想。

“你叫什么名字？多大了？家住在哪里？知道自己的爸爸妈妈是谁吗？”

问题一个接一个连珠炮射向他。他忙回答说，我叫迪米，迪米什么来着，今年四岁。

后面的问题他一个也答不上来。先觉得惊讶，随后恐慌，脑袋仿佛被无数根木棍来回敲了一顿，而里面几乎是空的？！

“我叫迪米，我叫迪米，迪米，四岁。”

眼泪几乎瞬间飙出来，他把自己吓坏了，只能反复念叨唯一记得的信息：“还有妈妈，妈妈不见了。”

杰拉尔特和山姆交换了一个悲伤的视线，他们没有在盗贼的据点找到任何活人，也没有尸骨。小迪米的妈妈很可能被人杀害后弃尸荒野，喂了野狼。

贝雷特选择在这个时刻推门进来，第一眼就看见坐在地上欲哭无泪的小迪米，和蹲在他面前两个恶劣的大人。他瞪了眼杰拉尔特和山姆，仿佛小孩掉眼泪完全是他们的错。

不能怪贝雷特，他小时候在这两人身上尝过太多“苦头”。

而迪米一看到贝雷特，脸色由阴转晴，眼睛瞬间亮了起来。

“你饿不饿？”

听见贝雷特问话，迪米连忙点头，一双蓝眼珠跟着对方从左转到右，看他揭开灶上的铁釜，舀出一碗热腾腾的汤递到自己面前。

迪米接过碗，一顿狼吞虎咽，香的差点咬掉舌头。

三人等他吃完，杰拉尔特问他，你记得父母的名字吗？或者外貌，或者周围的人怎么称呼他们？

迪米摇头，有些摸不着头脑。杰拉尔特没有气馁，继续问，住的地方有印象吗？家里有没有花园？几层楼？房子的墙壁是什么颜色？

小孩还是摇头，三人相视叹息，山姆说，看来是把脑子烧坏了，这下我们怎么找他妈妈。

迪米百思不得其解，看了贝雷特半天，扯扯对方的衣角。贝雷特收起空碗，用眼神问小孩：什么事？

迪米犹豫半晌，问他：

“你不是我妈妈吗？”

这是杰拉尔特发誓这辈子见过的，贝雷特眼睛瞪的最大的一回。

小孩子恢复的快，迪米上午醒来，下午就退了烧。杰拉尔特让他站起来绕桌子跑一圈，迪米乖乖照做，跑得还挺稳。贝雷特在一旁谴责他：虐待小孩。

杰拉尔特笑眯眯，让贝雷特赶紧把最后两件行李扔上马车，大踏步走出房间。

贝雷特拖着两个大箱子和一只小崽子，一路走的呲牙咧嘴，昨晚踹他背上那一脚可不轻。他刚放好行李，就看见杰拉尔特带着队里的拳师走过来，对他说：

“给那小子打断一条腿。乖，不气了啊。”

说罢揉乱贝雷特头发，这个为儿子出了口恶气的笨蛋老爸挥手宣布：出发。

佣兵团的下个目的地是南边的小镇。他们的大本营在神圣王国，那里的冬天漫长严酷又无聊，只能烧着昂贵的炭火猫在屋里发呆。因此法嘉斯的佣兵团都像候鸟一般，整年被冬日驱赶南下，来年再追着迟迟的春天归巢。

长途跋涉对战士来说小菜一碟，但4岁的孩子怎么受的了。迪米刚刚痊愈，只能跟在后面慢吞吞的走，汗水从他脑门上往下淌，头发湿哒哒贴在脸上。

贝雷特第一个看不下去，然而以他自己不太正常的童年经历为参考，随便背起一个走不动的小孩会伤害到对方的自尊，至少在贝雷特这里就是如此。

牵一下总可以吧。贝雷特这么想，伸出的手又犹豫了，他瞻前顾后，思来想去：

怎么样才能保全小朋友的自尊心呢？

现实是四岁小迪米压此刻没有所谓自尊心一说。他只知道脚好疼，越走越慢，没有人理会他，委屈的不行。

眼看小孩快哭了，贝雷特这才下定决定，伸出自己的配剑。见小孩没有反应，贝雷特用剑鞘轻敲他手臂，迪米愣了一下，赶紧抓住这个大哥哥（他已经被反复告知贝雷特不是他的妈妈）伸出的援助之“手”。

他们一个拖一个，越走越慢，越来越慢。还没走出去一里地，眼看大部队的影子都要没了，贝雷特终于忍无可忍，收了他的馊主意，背起小家伙狂奔追赶。

早这么做不就好了。

是夜，佣兵团于天黑之前抵达一座村庄。贝雷特背着迪米走了一天，累的里衣湿了又干，还要面子逞强。有人过来要帮把手，都被他梗着脖子拒绝了。

迪米倒是好好休息了一天。贝雷特的后背仿佛有催眠的魔力，他一趴上去，再睁开眼时，佣兵团已经安顿妥当，饭都烧好了。

晚餐是大教会特产的熏肉，又咸又硬，拿来下酒最合适不过。贝雷特一看到那条熟悉的火腿就知道，他们肯定从哪里搞到酒了。

无论酒还是肉干都不适合给小孩子吃，迪米小心咬了一小口，咸的五官都皱在一起。

贝雷特找来一根细铁棍，将芝士夹入两大片肉干之间，串起来用火烤了好一会，然后夹在面包里递给他。

肉干表面烤得焦脆，多余的油脂裹上融化的芝士，别有一番风味。黑麦面包佐上这浓郁的味道，教人再来三份也没问题。

应该加点蔬菜。看迪米吃的津津有味，贝雷特暗想。

第一轮酒结束，贝雷特带迪米回屋休息。这次村民提供给他们的是一间仓库，到处漫着霉味和灰尘。说实话贝雷特更愿意睡在外面，但帐篷夜里容易漏风，他吹得起，小迪米可不行。

不沾酒的老山姆已经准备好炉火和毛毯，笑眯眯的等他们加入。两堆毛毯一大一小，隔的不远。贝雷特先把小家伙塞进去，再扶着自己几乎累断的腰慢慢躺下。

屋外第二轮酒开始了，贝雷特听着外面热闹的人声，心中莫名温暖。但后背的疼痛像一道丝线悬着他的头发，他翻来覆去，努力酝酿睡意。

又一个翻身，贝雷特睁开眼睛，黑暗中看到迪米亮晶晶的蓝眼睛，正直勾勾盯着自己。

乍一眼他吓了一跳，心想这小子眼睛真亮。迪米见他醒了，裹着毯子往前贝雷特的方向蠕动了一下。见贝雷特没有肯定也没有否定，他大着胆子，再动一下。

这个意图很明显。贝雷特感到头疼，他小时候从未有过渴望肌肤亲近的阶段，迪米的举动确实让他无所适从。

但是看小家伙可怜巴巴的样子，贝雷特心软了。再想他小小年纪（很可能）没了爹妈，娇生惯养的小少爷如今和一帮佣兵睡在仓库里，也不知道害不害怕。

想到这里，贝雷特的底线如同盟防线*一般毫无廉耻的后撤。他抖开毛毯一角，轻声说：“过来吧。”

迪米憋着窃喜，就地一滚，落到贝雷特怀里。

小孩子的身体软软的，像一块刚烤出炉的小蛋糕。贝雷特忍不住收紧手臂，圈着迪米的后背，将他护在胸前。

他这一觉睡的并不踏实。先是山姆大叔打了一阵呼噜（贝雷特把他踢到一边），然后外面喝到鬼知道第几轮的佣兵们开始唱歌，过了一会歌声停了（谢天谢地），后背的疼痛又开始提醒他别以为事情会这么容易。

挨到后半夜，万籁好不容易俱静，怀里的小孩像只猫儿般，靠在他胸口小声哭起来。

他没有发出声音，只是在温暖的布料上偷偷蹭掉眼泪。贝雷特也假装没有被吵醒，怀抱收的更紧了。

次日贝雷特醒的很早，天蒙蒙亮他就睁开眼睛，小心翼翼的爬起来。迪米睡的整个人埋进毯子里，贝雷特怕他闷死，忙将那颗金灿灿的小脑袋扒拉出来。

山姆大叔还在熟睡，贝雷特走到仓库外，东方晨光熹微，喝醉的佣兵们抱着彼此的胳膊腿，东倒西歪的堆在地上。

没一点正经样子。贝雷特心中叹气，在满地狼藉中寻找为数不多的落脚点。他步伐如猫儿一般轻巧，好像踩在脚尖下的不是大地，而是云朵微风彩虹什么的。

杰拉尔特比他起的早，蹲在不远处低头不知在做啥。贝雷特打上一桶井水洗漱完毕，从残留的篝火旁拔出不知道谁的佩剑，上面插着颗半边烤的焦黑的苹果。

吃完另外半边苹果，杰拉尔特还鬼鬼祟祟蹲在原地，他走过去轻轻踢了对方一脚。

杰拉尔特毫无悬念的躲了过去，给贝雷特挪了个位置。他面前有个不深的小土坑，应该是刚刨的。贝雷特学着父亲的样子蹲在坑前，杰拉尔特正拿着迪米前日换下来的衣服，拧下一颗纽扣递给贝雷特。

银制纽扣，可以换点小钱，但是没有这个必要吧。贝雷特将扣子还给杰拉尔特，衣服虽然破的不成样子，好歹是人家的东西，里面也许藏着迪米身份的线索呢。

杰拉尔特露出一个嫌弃的眼神，说，你仔细看扣子上的花纹。

贝雷特搞不懂这些东西，看了半天，朝他爹摇头。杰拉尔特扶额道，明天开始跟着山姆学习历史。

哦。贝雷特干巴巴应下。杰拉尔特接着说：

“这上面刻着的是百合花纹，只有神圣王国的皇室成员才有资格使用的图案。动动你的小脑瓜子，王宫里的孩子，四岁，金发蓝瞳，父母下落不明。”

14岁的贝雷特再怎么无知，这下也猜到了。他张嘴瞪着杰拉尔特半天说不出话，一屁股坐在地上。杰拉尔特婆娑着扣子表面，喃喃自语：

“……到下个镇子把人交给教会，趁教会通知王都的间隙，我们能跑多快就跑多快。佣兵团恐怕要沉寂一段时间。”

“不行。”贝雷特断然拒绝，“不能回王都，他就是从那里出来的。”

“也许教会有办法保全他？毕竟他是未来的国王。”

“即使有办法，教会也可以选择站在现任国王，我们敬爱的陛下身边。只要通知附近的领主派兵，他们能轻易捉回佣兵团的人。”

“还会给我们扣上绑架甚至杀害王储的罪名。”杰拉尔特叹气。

神圣王国的第一顺位继承人，一个四岁的孩子，无论哪个身份都不可能在没有外力插手的情况下，落入一群盗贼手中。

达斯卡惨剧虽然结束了，那把疯狂的绞肉机却没有停。

“所以我们什么都不知道。”杰拉尔特说，“没有什么小王子，他的父母是住在山上的猎人，被盗贼杀害。”

见贝雷特点头，他又说，咱们投宿的这家主人就很好，夫妻俩结婚多年没有小孩，说不定愿意收养迪米。

贝雷特目光颤动，心里掠过一阵说不上滋味的难受。是啊，他想，他们得给迪米找一个平凡安稳的新家，让他能够像普通孩子一般，拥有一段全新的人生。

但是一个小村庄能有多安全呢？地震、洪涝、龙卷风，随便一样便是灭顶。若是地里收成不好或家畜染上瘟病，可能要饿大半年的肚子。即便风调雨顺，还有盗贼、地头蛇、苛税严政，强行征兵等等等等。

还不如跟着佣兵团，起码不会饿肚子，还能学点谋生自保的武艺。他们天南海北的游荡，新老佣兵年年交替，是隐藏身份的绝佳场所。

贝雷特把自己的想法说出来，杰拉尔特听的脑壳疼，警告他，这是一个活生生的人，不是路边的小猫小狗。

“不管是什么，谁捡的谁负责，多一张嘴又吃不垮你。”

“你负个屁的责，你能干啥啊小兔崽子，你能把自己搞明白我都要谢谢女神大人了。”

“我怎么就不负责了！”

贝雷特给杰拉尔特一番话拧巴的倔劲上来了，据理力争：“我可以养他，教他认字、习武还有做人的道理，就像你教我那样！他吃多少用多少直接从我的报酬里扣，不欠你的！”

杰拉尔特拍手连连叫好，笑逐颜开道：“就这么说定了，小崽子交给你咯，贝雷特老师。”

贝雷特给这个转变噎的满脸通红，意识到自己被耍了一道。杰拉尔特哈哈大笑，揽过他的肩膀说，你的报酬还不是我来发，你养就是我养，我养就是佣兵团一起养呗。哎呀，其实这家主人是个单身汉，抠得要死，借间破仓库跟我要十枚银币，怎么可能把小迪米托付给他呢。

笑完他却叹气，看向贝雷特的目光逐渐沉重。

“还有最后一个问题，你要想好了，贝雷特。”

“那孩子一满18岁，他的精神动物就会显形，毫无疑问的。”

“双目如宝剑出鞘，周身燃烧着青色火焰的狮子啊。”

“到时候你打算怎么办？”

贝雷特沉思半晌，如实回答：

“不知道，到时候再说吧。”

“我连明天要发生的事情都掌握不了，何必为十四年后提前睡不好觉呢。”

“嗬，这点倒像你母亲。”

你说什么？贝雷特没听清，杰拉尔特也没说第二遍。

他们烧掉了迪米的衣物，将灰烬埋入土坑。贝雷特撒下浮土，拉来一匹马反复踩踏地面，以消去泥土翻动的痕迹。

只要再下一场雨，这个小坑就会完全沉入法嘉斯的大地，仿佛什么也没有发生。

杰拉尔特和他们借宿的主人家讨价还价半天，以六枚金币的价格买下他家最好的一匹母马。他把这匹马牵到贝雷特面前，得意的拍拍马屁股。

归你了，取个名字吧。

贝雷特手里的鹰嘴豆掉了一地。他从两年前就缠着杰拉尔特想要一匹马，没想到今天竟能如愿。

看得出这匹马脾气温顺，给人从家里牵走拍了屁股也没撅蹄子。毛皮是漂亮的雪白色，有一双湿润黑亮的眼睛。

贝雷特给她取名为乔特。他想到那晚为救他们而殒命的母马，愿这位可敬的母亲在女神脚下安眠。

迪米迈着小短腿扑过来，渴望又害怕的盯着这只新来的美丽生物。他和贝雷特一起飞快捡起掉落在地的鹰嘴豆，又将渴望的眼神转投到贝雷特身上。

这暗示太明显了。贝雷特忍着笑意，说团里没有合适的马具，要等到他们今晚抵达城镇找铁匠打造一副全新。

迪米一下子泄了气，他们距离城镇只有半天脚程，这段路迪米坚持抓着贝雷特的剑鞘走了一半，然后乖乖由贝雷特背着走完剩下一半。

到镇上安顿好迪米，去找铁匠讨论马具的路上，贝雷特后知后觉：有了乔特，他以后不必背着迪米赶路了。

佣兵团将在这个镇子停留三天，补充物资、收集情报，

寻找新的工作。留在城镇意味着他们晚上可以不用睡在野外或村民家的仓库，而是走进旅馆洗个痛快的热水澡，然后倒进一张柔软干净的床铺里，昏睡到天明。

爬在贝雷特后背的那股疼痛减轻不少，逐渐变成缓慢的酸胀和不适，他终于不必保持同一个姿势僵硬到天亮，因此贝雷特格外渴望睡个好觉。

饭后贝雷特拒绝了三轮酒邀，拎着迪米钻回房间。他离开时没听见背后起哄的口哨声，佣兵们开玩笑夸他，真是个好妈妈。

然而一踏进房间，看到两张一大一小的单人床，迪米脸上乖巧的笑容逐渐消失。但他没有出声抗议，也没有表现出任何不满。

贝雷特把小家伙扔进浴桶刷的干干净净，塞进小床，自己稍微奢侈的多泡了五分钟。擦着头发出来时，迪米已经钻进被子里，一双眼睛闭的紧紧。

贝雷特甚感欣慰，他真的非常需要一顿安稳充足的睡眠。然而事实证明贝雷特总是想的太美，熄灯后不到半刻钟，就听见对面小床窸窸窣窣，然后是小脚踩在地上啪嗒啪嗒的声音。

一个温热的气息凑过来，贝雷特用被子蒙住脸，闷闷的说，不行，你已经是个大孩子了，要学会自己睡。

话一出口他就知道不对，迪米才四岁，以任何标准来看都是一只需要许多亲吻和拥抱的嗷嗷幼崽。贝雷特正想反悔，耳边有节凑的吐息消失了。他探头一看，小孩已经回到自己的小床，乖乖躺好，不出声了。

不知过了多久，贝雷特感到自己正抓着睡意的尾巴尖，倏忽间，安静的空气里传来一声抽鼻子的声音。贝雷特的瞌睡一下子就醒了，他竖起耳朵，听见又一声。

细细的，压抑的抽噎，然后是揩鼻子的小动静。

这哪还睡得着。贝雷特赶紧滚下床，扑过去摸了摸迪米的额头，体温正常，小孩子没有生病，只是躲在毯子里偷偷抹眼泪。

贝雷特认输，将小家伙连带毛毯抱起来，堆在自己床上。迪米钻出来扑入贝雷特怀中，双手紧紧抓住他的衣襟，也不哭了。

贝雷特用袖子擦干这张得逞的小脸，环着他的背慢慢迷糊。朦胧中他隐约意识到迪米在床上滚来滚去，一会坐起来，一会扯他身上的毯子。贝雷特想让小崽子老实点，但击垮身体的疲倦如浪潮一般，将他的意识不断卷走。

他大概睡着了不过几分钟，突然身上一凉，感到温暖的毛毯离他而去。然后听见迪米跳下床，光着脚咚咚咚跑出房间。

贝雷特在心里骂这小崽子。他慢慢坐起来，弯腰去捡掉在地上的毯子，同时努力不为后背的酸痛龇牙咧嘴。

上厕所吗？贝雷特还没有调动起犯迷糊的大脑，就看见迪米领着杰拉尔特推门进来。

你们……？迪米甚至没给他表达疑惑的机会，迅速跳上床，两只小手抓住贝雷特的衣服向上一掀。贝雷特正侧坐着，杰拉尔特提着灯往他身上照去，露出一个颇为牙酸的表情。

哦。贝雷特立刻明白了，是他背上的淤青。看杰拉尔特的表情，应该只是看起来比较可怕而已。

但是迪米不这么认为，杰拉尔特帮贝雷特上药的过程中，他站在床头抓着贝雷特的一只手，眼睛直直瞪着那片青紫的斑痕，稍微眨一眨，又掉下好几滴泪来。

贝雷特心里又酸又暖，抽出手给小孩擦脸，安慰道，不疼的，只是撞了一下，淤血没有散开所以成了这幅样子。

处理好伤口，杰拉尔特留下膏药，轻轻摸了摸贝雷特的头，贝雷特转头不看他，杰拉尔特笑骂一声“别扭的小混蛋”，合上门离开。

听到门关上的声音，贝雷特才慢慢将脑袋转回来。因为上药的关系，他索性趴在床上懒得动弹，冲垂手立在一旁的小家伙招招手。

迪米的眼睛亮了，他还有点不敢相信，听到贝雷特又招呼了一声，摇着看不见的小尾巴爬上床。小孩先给贝雷特仔仔细细盖好毛毯，再贴着他身侧躺下，两只胳膊在毯子下紧紧揽住贝雷特的手臂。

迪米的存在像一付神奇的安定剂，贝雷特贴着这只暖乎乎的小崽子，迅速滑入梦乡。

三天后，贝雷特定制的马具做好了，佣兵团也确定了下一份工作的地点。他们将继续往南朝着温暖的海岸线前进，如果运气好，说不定可以去帝国的白银海滩玩一圈。

杰拉尔特说这话的时候，佣兵团爆发了一阵狂劲的欢呼。芙朵拉九成的单身男女都会同意：帝国对全人类最大的贡献莫过于白银海滩每年一次的满月派对。在为期七天的派对上，人们彻夜狂欢痛饮美酒，在月光和魔法灯火的照耀下脱去衣服，跳入大海随音乐起舞。

一时间氛围极度不适合小孩子，不过团里唯二的未成年，贝雷特和迪米，都不在这里。马具送来的第一时间，迪米抱上贝雷特的大腿，冲他闪耀着无比漂亮的蓝眼睛。

于是贝雷特带迪米去了马厩。特别定制的马鞍比一般马鞍更大，前后有两幅可调节高度的马镫。贝雷特抱起迪米扶着他坐好，反复叮嘱一定要踩好马镫，然后一个轻巧的翻身，爬上马背。

贝雷特两手圈住坐在前方的小孩，轻夹马肚，聪明的乔特立刻迈开步伐。迪米学着贝雷特的样子握住缰绳，紧张的哇哇大叫。

乔特带着他们绕房子走了一圈，路过那帮佣兵时，有人朝贝雷特吹口哨，大声说，要照顾好我们的小迪米啊，贝雷特妈妈！

贝雷特从口袋里掏出颗没剥皮的诺亚果，准确砸到那人头上，然后抖开缰绳往郊外跑去。

秋末的景色暗淡无光，到处都是光秃秃的枝桠，冷风迎面刮脸，没有半点舒适。但迪米激动的浑身发抖，嘴里不住哇哇惊叹。

也许是他的声音鼓励了乔特，白马打了个开心的鼻响，大步迈开跑动起来。贝雷特连忙收紧手臂稳住怀里的小家伙，马背颠簸着将他们挤到一起，贴近的肌肤传来温度和震动。

是迪米在笑，他往前伸出脑袋，朝冰冷的风中张嘴大笑着。小孩子清脆的声音像是能乘着这风飞走，吹落到最温暖的海面上。

贝雷特抬头去听风中的笑声，感到埋在胸口那颗无机质空洞，就这样被生命填满了。

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

贝雷特正在做布鲁赞，刚和好的面团揪成一个个小圆球排在石灶上等待发酵，杰拉尔特溜达进来，趁贝雷特转身拾起一个生面团囫囵丢进嘴里。

不错嘛，这次用了几枚鸡蛋？

一整窝。贝雷特弯腰拨弄烤炉下方的煤炭，回头说，早上起来发现被羊踩碎了不少，干脆全部用掉。

杰拉尔特含着面团不敢嚼，只能拼命点头，表示赞美。

同盟上个月进行了民兵制度的改革，导致佣兵团接不到什么有油水的工作。正巧有几家相识的农场主找到他们，说村里的年轻人被民兵队拖去拉练，无人放牧，问杰拉尔特是否愿意屈尊当一回羊倌。

杰拉尔特当然愿意，农场主出手阔绰，活也不累。同盟多饲养高地山羊，圈山而养，不需要追着草场水源四处奔波。唯一要注意的是眼下正值开春，山中野兽冬眠苏醒，夜里需有人守着羊群。

于是佣兵团就地解散，拆成五组人马奔向各自的牧场，开始为期两个月的悠闲日子。杰拉尔特自然是带上贝雷特，贝雷特要带着迪米，山姆作为迪米的历史老师非要跟过来，这个组合一锤而定。

日头变了啊，村民上战场，佣兵反而去放羊。杰拉尔特叹着气在橱柜里找酒，没有找到，只好趁贝雷特不注意再偷了颗面团。

贝雷特终于弄好烤炉，起身太快，猛地一阵头晕，赶紧扶住旁边的灶台。杰拉尔特吞下面团，连忙问他：

“昨晚也做梦了吗？”

贝雷特点头，接过杰拉尔特推来的矮凳坐下。他马上就要成年了，精神动物的虚影已经显现，现在正轻飘飘的停在贝雷特肩头。随之而来的还有夜夜离奇的幻梦，加上牧羊守夜的工作，这两周几乎每天只有两小时不到的睡眠。

贝雷特的肩膀塌下来，露出难得一见的疲态。杰拉尔特帮他把小甜面包摆好放进烤炉（顺便掩盖自己偷吃的事实），揉着贝雷特的肩膀说，今晚我替你守夜，试着多睡会吧。

贝雷特没有反对，他搬出一筐红芜菁，心不在焉的剥去一根外茎。

另一边的屋内，迪米伏在桌前背诵各国军队的兵种制度。他不知道背这玩意有啥用，但只要是贝雷特的要求，小孩一向奉若神谕，严格执行。

当然除了蔬菜。

小崽子从七岁开始展现出不吃蔬菜的强大意志，说不吃指的是一口也不吃，而不是吃的少。撒娇、耍赖，打游击，偷天换日，呼叫外援，声东击西…各种战术他都用上了。贝雷特第一次遇见这么难缠的对手，气的几度失去风度，把人摁在膝盖上痛快的揍了顿屁股。

这阵子贝雷特神经衰弱，暂时顾不上训他。迪米胆子大的原地起飞，当众人的面就敢把那些青青绿绿的部分丢进山姆的盘子里。老山姆人好的没有底线，帮他吃了也不吱声，任由这孩子胡来。

山姆叔叔，迪米很严肃的问，为什么贝雷特一定要我吃蔬菜呀？

正靠着炉火打瞌睡的山姆嘟囔了一声，从他浓密的胡子里钻出一只绿蜥蜴，和迪米目光接触，蜥蜴伸长脖子瞪他。

迪米轻手轻脚走过去，绿蜥蜴没有逃跑，站在山姆的胡子堆里还是瞪他。小孩屏住呼吸，伸出双手，往前猛的一抓。

啪！

哎哟喂！

一声痛呼，老山姆捂着下巴惊醒过来，迪米呆呆的空着两只手，蜥蜴却不见了。

蜥蜴，有蜥蜴啊，刚才在你胡子里，怎么不见了。他急忙解释，山姆嘎嘎大笑，问他，是不是这一只啊？

说罢，那纠结一团的胡子堆又钻出蜥蜴的小脑袋，冲迪米张嘴吐舌头。迪米目瞪口呆，以为是什么有趣的魔法，缠着要山姆教他。山姆解释道，这是我的精神动物。

精神，动物？

对，精神动物，是伴随纹章诞生的守护者。它指引并保护我们的灵魂，使我们在纹章的力量面前不至于迷失自我。青少年虽然可以通过魔法探查到纹章的存在，但只有等到他们成年拥有了自己的精神动物，才能够真正发挥出纹章的力量。

那我没有呢。迪米喃喃自语，他被告知自己是猎人家的小孩，没有纹章，是个平凡且清白的小村民。那贝雷特有吗？杰拉尔特呢？他又问。

团长没有，贝雷特肯定会有的，他小时候被团长拎到熟人那里做过检查，不过团长一直不肯告诉我们纹章的类型。事实上贝雷特的动物已经开始显形了，你应该注意到了吧。

哦。迪米若有所思的点头，他当然注意到了，这阵子常常徘徊在贝雷特肩头的一团银色的雾气，原来是小动物要出来了。他不禁羡慕的说：

“真好啊，我也想有自己的动物。”

晚餐是布鲁赞和红芜菁炖菜，山姆要去村民家帮忙看诊，临走前从烤盘上顺走了几个烫呼呼的布鲁赞。没有人不爱布鲁赞，尤其是迪米，看小朋友吃的满脸笑容，连炖菜也消灭的一干二净，贝雷特觉得纠缠了自己几个月的偏头痛稍微好了点。

才怪。

等用餐完毕，他出去查看羊圈，在路过的狗食盆里发现一堆剥皮去茎的红芜菁。

他知道这个季节的蔬菜外皮粗糙，为了让小家伙能吃得下去，特意花了一下午的功夫处理这筐食材。谁知迪米不承情，喝光了奶油味的炖汤，不知用什么办法给蔬菜来了个乾坤大挪移。

望着狗盆里连牧羊犬也不搭理的蔫巴绿叶，那个瞬间，贝雷特发誓他气的眼前冒出了五颜六色的烟花。

啊，头好疼，脑袋要炸开了。

迪米此时正躲在老山姆的书箱旁翻找关于纹章和精神动物的书，杰拉尔特走进来，朝他使了个“你完蛋了”的眼神。

他长这么大，杰拉尔特总共只向他用过两次这种眼神，而两次他都挨了揍。

迪米战战兢兢的磨蹭到厨房，贝雷特正在搅拌炉火上的铁釜，见他来了，直截了当的说：

“从明天起你不用跟着我学剑术了。”

迪米啊了一声，恰似天打五雷轰顶，万万没想到等着自己的会是这个。

“为，为什么呀？我不想吃蔬菜，但是想学剑术。”

“想学当然可以学，去找杰拉尔特或者山姆，山姆年轻时也是使剑的。”

“可是我想跟你学！你比较厉害。”

“我不厉害，我连蔬菜都搞不定，有什么资格教你。”

“我错，错了，我错了。”

贝雷特一番冷言冷语，吓得迪米话都说不顺畅了，憋着眼泪连声道歉。贝雷特按着额角，迪米声音里的哭腔让他极度烦躁，点燃了积攒数月的不快，他忍不住提高音量吼道：

“你没错，是我管不了你。以后你想干嘛干嘛，想吃什么吃什么，别来找我就行！”

迪米的眼泪哗啦而下，揪着贝雷特衣服的一个小角，不停的道歉：我真的知道错了，你打我一顿都好，不要不理我。我真的不想吃蔬菜呜哇哇哇——

都这个关头了，他还不忘表达自己宁死不吃的原则。

贝雷特扯回自己的衣服，对他说：

“滚。”

杰拉尔特躲在门外墙角。迪米进屋没多久，他听里面传来一阵哭唧唧的声音，以为今晚这事就这么过去了。谁知下一秒，小家伙撞开大门，满脸都是鼻涕和泪花，像头没有方向的小山猪冲了出去。

夜幕低垂，环绕屋楼的山林幽深寂静，随时有野兽出没。迪米速度太快，杰拉尔特甚至没看清他是往哪个方向跑的。正要追上去，又听见屋内传来重物坠地的声音，贝雷特一声不响的栽倒在地。

杰拉尔特左顾右盼，抓耳挠腮，最终选择先捞贝雷特。某些精神动物的显形期会格外凶险，大多因为纹章的力量过于强大，使得动物的体量大大超过人体原本的承受上限。宿主不得不挣扎着拼命拓宽图景，否则他们的脑子会像个吹爆了的气球一样，嘭～

他的妻子年轻时也有过类似经历，常说宁愿他们的孩子是个普通人。可惜贝雷特不是，而杰拉尔特只能承受这个现实。

杰拉尔特照着山姆留下的安神语叽里咕噜念了一通，也不知道念的对不对，幸好贝雷特醒得很快，睁眼第一句就是：迪米呢？

跑了，我这就去追，你待在这里等山姆回来。

贝雷特点头，一幅听话模样。杰拉尔特深知儿子秉性，他要是能乖乖坐着等救兵，杰拉尔特能把女神的裤衩子扯下来套在头上。所以他临走前很鸡贼的将房门全部从外面锁上。

贝雷特听见锁眼转动的声音，大力翻了个白眼，五分钟之后抄起佩剑，从窗户翻了出去。

迪米哭的太过投入，一心沉浸在被贝雷特“抛弃”的悲痛中。他不要我了。小朋友每想一遍，心里的委屈就加重一分。等回过神来，发现周围全是黑魆魆的树影，林间的风冷透衣衫。

他将双脚从厚厚的落叶堆里拔出来，试探性的朝空气中喊了一声，有人吗？

回答的是一只夜枭，也许是一群，因为他听见许多振翅的声音，呜呼哀哉的飘荡在树影之间。

迪米吸了吸鼻子，大着胆子往前走，每一步踩着落叶嘎吱嘎吱响。他边走边摸口袋，翻到了一颗火石、一卷绷带和一小包止血的药粉，再加上贴身的匕首。还好还好，没有那么糟，只要有火……

迪米正安慰自己，天降命运一道骤雷，接着是滚滚雷涛，暴雨坠地的声音从远处极快的卷过来。

迪米边跑边痛骂命运这个王八蛋。他才八岁，但已经默默学会了很多佣兵团的骂人段子，只是从不敢在贝雷特面前泄漏哪怕一个音节。

当暴雨毫不留情的越过他头顶时，迪米终于可以尽情发挥他的语言天赋。他跑了许久，越发深陷森林。好不容易找到一棵能勉强躲雨的密顶大树，摸摸怀里的火石，湿透了。

暴雨逐渐淅沥，雷鸣电闪来的快去得也快。他抱膝坐在树根上歇息片刻，听着越来越小的雨声，蓦地从中捕捉到一阵枯叶碎裂的声音。

足音，不是人类的脚步声，是轻而密的踏步。

而且有很多。

贝雷特教过他如何分辨不同动物的脚步声，他教的很好，因此迪米迅速辨认出来，是狼群。

林间亮起无数双眼睛，它们在包围靠拢。迪米战兢着缩成一团，抽出匕首。脚步声减速，然后消失，狼群似乎停下，一齐在不远处观察他。

……是攻击的前兆。贝雷特的声音在他脑袋里响起。如果有火，有火的话存活率会大大增加。贝雷特这么说过，但火石湿透了，他只有一把匕首，一幅颤抖的弱小的骨架。

为什么我要乱跑出来？为什么贝雷特还不来救我？

迪米终于忍不住，从嗓子眼里蹿出一声抽泣。哭声为狼群吹响进攻的号角。他听见破风之音，野兽从前后左右扑向他。

那个瞬间迪米爆发出一股力量，转身用匕首扎入树干，手忙脚乱的往上爬了一段。下方传来一阵混乱的吠声，他大着胆子朝下看，三条黑乎乎的细长影子一闪而过。

他想往上再爬一点，好够到某根凸起的枝干。可是大雨浇的树皮松垮，整个人反而滑下去半寸，他以为自己要掉下去了，吓得大叫。

迪米还没学会爬树，因为贝雷特也不会，刚才那一下爆发纯属偶然。他的惊叫似乎给了狼群信心，它们在树下徘徊，时不时将前肢搭上树干冲他龇牙。

他被这个架势吓得哭了起来，抱紧树干呜呜咽咽的埋怨，贝雷特你在哪啊，怎么还不来救我，我讨厌你。

头昏脑胀的哭了半天，手脚的力气在流失，他恐怕要抱不住这棵树了。倏忽间，底下狼群攒动，纷纷仰颈高声呼号，忽地一支燃烧的火把旋风般砸在其中一只头上。

那只小狼给径直砸晕过去，他的同伴吓的退出一小块空地，而迪米正沉浸在恐惧和绝望之中，哭的心无旁骛：

“贝雷特我讨厌你呜呜呜呜呜哇——”

贝雷特从旁边的灌木丛中一跃而起，就听到迪米声泪俱下的控诉。

他挥剑将距离最近的一只野狼劈成两半，心里涌上一阵酸苦。万万没想到小朋友的一句话竟然给自己造成了如此大的精神打击。

——迪米讨厌我了。

还差几周成年的贝雷特像个失意老爸陷入颓势，手上功夫却越发狠厉，不一会野狼的尸体围着大树摆成一圈。贝雷特将地上的火把踢进尸堆，掏出一小瓶烈酒撒下，火焰腾腾升起，毛皮的焦臭和烤肉香味诡异的混合到一起。

剩下的狼群不敢再靠近，转身消失在黑暗中。树上的小孩被贝雷特弄下来后，看着他满身鲜血，面无表情的模样，吓得不敢靠近。

贝雷特以为迪米还在生他的气，越发失落。他像以前一样伸出佩剑，让迪米抓住剑鞘走在后面。

两人默默走了一会儿，迪米心中有愧，一路琢磨着怎么道歉。剑鞘的另一端忽的松开，佩剑落地。贝雷特摇摇晃晃的走了两步，终于支撑不住，弯下腰将晚餐全数吐了出来。

迪米赶紧过去撑他，摸到贝雷特满脑袋汗水，全是冷的。贝雷特吐完之后觉得头疼减轻了些，向迪米摆手说，没事。

话音未落，贝雷特抱住小孩猛的往地上一滚，迪米摔得头晕眼花，还没爬起来，就觉得身上一轻，耳边响起陌生的悲鸣。

他支起上半身，眼前的景象令他如坠冰窟，浑身的血液都冻住了。

贝雷特被一只巨大的灰狼掀翻在地，狼牙深深陷入肩膀，涌出的血甚至染透了黑色的衣物。那声音，他听到的陌生悲鸣，是贝雷特的尖叫。

接着贝雷特抬起另一边胳膊击中灰狼喉咽。灰狼松开下颌，他趁机脱身，转身一脚踹中它眼睛，抄起佩剑朝迪米扑来。

迪米没有反应过来，就看见贝雷特举剑刺穿一只朝他袭来的狼，旋身抬腿踢飞另外一只，第三只从后方扑过，咬住贝雷塔的大腿。

贝雷特用剑柄敲碎那狼的脑壳，单膝跪地，勉力支撑平衡。更多的狼围上来，它们扑到贝雷特身上，不计后果的咬向能接触到的任何东西。其中两只死死咬住贝雷特的剑，哪怕舌头断裂，鲜血喷涌也不松嘴。

迪米哭喊着冲上去，举起匕首刺入一只狼的后背，它竟不回头。它另一只瘦小的同伴叼住迪米的脚腕，转动身体将小孩摔倒一边。

迪米忍着脚腕剧痛，再度冲上来，又被几只小狼拖住脚跟甩飞。他绝望嘶吼，终于明白了。

这不是狼群的捕猎，是虐杀，是复仇。贝雷特焚毁它们的族人，狼群不甘心就此离去，一直尾随在后，寻找弱点。

它们找到了，贝雷特的弱点就是他。

这一刻，迪米明白了“弱小”代表什么。它代表你亲眼见证着所有的惨剧，然后置身事外的诉述着对不起，说你有多么绝望，多么束手无策，说你的愤怒如烈焰喷涌而出，只能困在小小的胸膛里烧出一片窒息。

眼泪这种东西，又有什么用呢？既然是无用之物，为什么我们的身体要孜孜不倦的分泌它，仿佛在嘲笑人们的悲伤，和试图洗刷悲伤的卑劣行为。

迪米内心大恸，视野却突然失焦。他眨了眨眼，不敢相信正在发生什么。

贝雷特肩头那团时隐时现的银色光球出现在他们正上方，不断的，不断的扩大。光芒垂下丝缕般的触手，在林间窜动寻找落点。整个狼群呆若木鸡，松开口中猎物。贝雷特趁机挣脱，手脚并用的爬到迪米身边，挡在小孩与狼群间，单手举剑观察。

那巨大的光球似乎发现了贝雷特，一齐向他涌来，像坠落大地的雨丝。迪米抱紧贝雷特，感到他的身体一会火热，一会冰冷，害怕的止不住打颤。

下个瞬间，贝雷特睁开不知何时紧闭的眼睛，迪米听见他用极小的声音说：驱走它们。

光芒炸散，巨大的蝠翼从中展开，现出龙的真身。那龙通体银白，悬于山顶树梢，朝底下狼群嘶声咆哮。

龙啸无声，却令群狼齐声哭号，夹起尾巴四散溃逃。过了许久，迪米还沉浸在方才一幕，久久没能回过神来。此时银龙已经缩成一只蝙蝠大小，歇在贝雷特肩头，好奇的打量这个小孩。

贝雷特摇晃着迪米的肩膀，将小朋友的意识晃了回来。他特意后退几步，离迪米远一些。因为知道自己模样凄惨，浑身鲜血淋漓，活像个地狱里爬出来的恶鬼。

迪米现在倒一点不觉得他可怕，连忙凑上去，又不敢下手，怕碰到贝雷特的伤口。贝雷特问他带着自己给的口袋吗，迪米点头，换来一记摸头杀。

“我们迪米真棒。”

迪米摇头，翻出口袋里的绷带和止血药，虽然都湿了，但是聊胜于无。贝雷特优先处理了大腿上的伤口——两个往外咕隆冒着血的洞眼。迪米手抖的差点撒了药粉，刚才贝雷特忘形的摸了他的头，现在有粘稠的液体顺着他的脖子往滑下，他努力不去想那是贝雷特的血。

处理好伤口，贝雷特能勉强站起走路。此时乌云散尽，环绕的树梢顶端显出斑斓的星空，贝雷特眯眼看了一会，指出南十字星的位置给迪米看。

牧羊小屋在森林的南边，咱们沿着最亮的两颗连线的方向走。说着贝雷特蹲下身，抓住迪米的膝盖后方，熟稔的向上一提，将小孩背了起来。

他背的自然，像以往千百遍做过的那样。迪米却抓着他没有受伤的一边肩膀，挣扎起来。

“我不要你背。”小孩大声说。

“别闹，我们得赶紧离开。”

“不要你背！”

“你脚受伤了怎么走路呀。”

迪米涨红脸闭上嘴，他的脚踝在被那几只小狼甩来甩去的过程中的确扭伤了，不是不能走路，但是肯定不如贝雷特背他来的快。

他知道贝雷特说的有道理，血腥味会引来新的猛兽，他们在森林里多停留一秒，就多一分危险，但是——

“放我下来！我不要！不要你！！”

听到迪米撕心裂肺的拒绝，声音里带着哭腔，贝雷特心里凉飕飕的。他知道自己一个滚字伤透了小家伙的心，如今被嫌弃也是无可奈何，只能忍着埋汰继续给人当劳工。

正憋屈着，趴在他身上的小朋友终于哇的一声哭出来：

“不要背我，我错了，对不起。”

“我再也不惹你生气，再也不乱跑了……蔬菜都会好好吃完的。所以你不要背我了，不要背我，我自己可以走。”

小迪米一边吸溜着眼泪，一边拼命告诉自己，不要哭。

不要哭了，迪米，眼泪没有用。眼泪治不好他身上的伤，也不能让沉的要死的你变轻。眼泪只是你弱小的证据，确凿的，无用的证据。

所以不要再哭了。

“好好，下次不背了，下次你自己走。”

贝雷特这么说着，弯下腰轻轻咳嗽，从他嘴里涌出的不再是晚餐的残渣，而是粘稠、滚烫的血。他努力咽下这些血，还是滴滴答答的落在衣襟上，幸好迪米看不见。

肾上腺素正在迅速离开这具身体，疼痛和可怕的眩晕席卷而来。但他觉得双腿灌满了力量，仿佛只要背着这个小家伙，哪怕刀山火海，他都能一直走下去。

他不知道自己走了多久，方向是否正确，迪米的哭声也没有停。终于看到牧羊屋的灯火时，贝雷特心里一松，放心的昏死过去。

山姆回到空无一人的牧羊小屋，摸了半天后脑勺，搞不太清楚情况。所有的房门都被人从外面锁上了，屋里没有打斗的痕迹，桌上还有一锅尚温热的汤，窗户忘了关。

也没有好心人给他留张纸条什么的。山姆左思右想，只能原地待命。没过多久，他就听见小孩子的呼救声，连忙冲出去——是迪米和贝雷特，一个焦急的喊救命，另一个脸朝下倒在地上。山姆边跑边喊贝雷特名字，对方没有动静。

山姆浑身的毛都立了起来，贝雷特如果不吱声，通常只有两个原因：忙着生气，或是忙着会面死神。

他把两人弄进屋里，先紧急清洗贝雷特的伤口——都是野兽的咬伤和抓伤，他们来之前可没人说过这片森林的狼群异常凶恶，山姆气的痛骂雇主。

再去打桶水来！肩膀上的伤止不住血，山姆着急的喊，迪米应了一声，忍着双脚的疼痛搬来水桶。这点疼不算什么，他难过的提醒自己，和贝雷特比起来压根不算什么。

更多的绷带，左边第二个橱柜！山姆大喊，迪米第一次见山姆急成这样，这成功的把他也吓得魂飞魄散。但是他够不着橱柜，转身去搬椅子。

大门被撞开，杰拉尔特一头栽进来，看见满身血的贝雷特，大骂了一声女神的祖奶奶。

绷带！绷带！山姆急吼吼提醒他们，杰拉尔特冲过去帮他。迪米放下搬了一半椅子，跑去一张矮凳上坐好，没人回头理他，他自己也不出声。

夜色渐深，困倦侵蚀着迪米的意识。他不敢睡着，不敢说话，不停拧着大腿上的肉，仔细听两个大人的动静。他们声音压的极地，可能就是不想让迪米听见。小孩勉强分辨着他们的语气，似乎从一开始的焦急慢慢变为平稳。

不知过了多久，迪米猛的惊醒，杰拉尔特正蹲在面前包扎他受伤的两只脚踝。迪米偏过头去看贝雷特，他还是一动不动，山姆守在旁边，握着一颗漂亮的红石头，嘴里念念有词。

迪米这才呼出一口屏住多时的呼吸。贝雷特不会死吧？他问杰拉尔特，对方摇头说，放心，死不了。

二次的确认让他安了心，随后负罪感铺天盖地，如巨浪滔天扑来。火炉旁正热着一只铁釜，杰拉尔特处理好迪米的扭伤后，揭开盖子从里面舀出一碗汤，递给他。

迪米双手接过，熟悉的芝士香甜钻进鼻孔，是他最喜欢的香烤洋葱汤。他愣愣的抱着碗，一眨眼，两滴眼泪掉进了汤里。

他认得这只铁锅，贝雷特把他叫到厨房，让他滚蛋的时候，手里正煮着他最爱的汤。

贝雷特没有“不要”他，从来没有。

杰拉尔特哎呀哎呀的哄他，别哭啦，贝雷特死不了的，他也不会生你气的，最多气十分钟，超过十分钟你来找我。

迪米点头，吸着鼻子，瓮声瓮气的说：

“我要变强。”

“变得很强很强。然后跟着贝雷特，他去哪我就去到哪。要是有人想伤害贝雷特，我杀了他们！！！”

这番过激发言着实惊到了杰拉尔特和山姆。怎么这么激进啊？山姆发愁的问。杰拉尔特朝床上那个不省人事的家伙努努嘴，说：

“像他呗。”

贝雷特睁开眼，头顶一片模糊的人影晃动，他舔舔嘴唇，感到有人扶起他的脑袋，一根麦秆伸到嘴边。

冰凉甜美的水灌进喉咙，下咽处划过一阵后知后觉的疼。他忍不住咳嗽，撕扯的浑身伤口剧痛，咳完又讨了几口水喝。麦秆撤走，他听见自己发出一声不满的哼哼。

给他喝，给他喝呀。

是迪米的声音，近在咫尺。贝雷特安心了，视线逐渐回归清明。

杰拉尔特放下水杯，正向迪米解释为何伤员刚醒时不宜大量饮水，山姆靠在火炉边的扶手椅上歪头打着呼噜，迪米站在床头，两手不安的揪着衣服角。

然而房间里还有一个人，一个女孩子。

贝雷特再度眨眼，以为自己眼花了。女孩子站在床角，似乎无人看见她，她打量迪米的视线转过来，朝贝雷特笑了笑。

这是一个很无所谓的笑容，比打招呼还要敷衍。她的头发是远探森林时的墨绿，身着一件奇怪的编织长裙。裙边缀满的宝石随步伐移动而相互碰撞，却没有一点声音。

女孩朝贝雷特走来，身体穿过杰拉尔特和迪米，笑眯眯的弯下腰。

是幽灵！

她凑得太近，半截身子卡在床架里，贝雷特吓的头晕目眩，正想出声警告他人，女孩朝他竖起手指，比了个嘘的手势。

银龙飞来停在女孩肩头，将脑袋钻入她墨绿色的长发里嗅寻味道。贝雷特觉得他离晕过去不远了，杰拉尔特发现他的异状，关切的问怎么了。

贝雷特只来得及吐出一个“幽”字，舌头忽然重的抬不起来，整个人直往下陷，迅速掉落回舒适安静的黑暗里。失去意识前他听到女孩自言自语：

“与王同行的真龙，古言不欺余，真有趣味。”

怎么听起来像个老气的婆婆。

养伤的这几日，贝雷特白天睡觉，夜里翻腾。迪米也跟着他晨昏颠倒，直到山姆吓唬他，说，你这样以后会变成小矮子，遭人欺负，哭唧唧的等贝雷特来救你。

被山姆的话成功唬到，迪米不得不恢复到正常作息。他上午帮山姆处理杂务，下午跟着杰拉尔特放羊，晚上就蜷缩在贝雷特身边，牢牢抓着他没受伤的那只手。

这天杰拉尔特带来一个戴眼镜的陌生人，二人在仓库关门捣鼓了一整天，饭直接让人送过来。迪米趁送饭时偷看了好几眼：两人苦着脸坐在地上，面前堆满稀奇古怪的仪器，每一个都冒着不同颜色的烟，整间仓库给他们熏的烟雾缭绕。

迪米咂着舌退出来，没过多久山姆也被喊进去，三个人在里面关到天色漆黑，迪米的肚子叫了又叫，还不见人出来。

他饿的口水滴答，下意识去找贝雷特。一推门进去，就看见杰拉尔特请来的奇怪客人站在贝雷特床边，手里捏着一根闪光的银针，而贝雷特睡的毫无知觉。

迪米整个人都毛了，抄起门边扫帚大喊着冲了过去。声音引来杰拉尔特和山姆，两人赶到时，他正像头炸了毛的小狮子疯狂挥舞手中扫帚，“袭击者”抱头躲在圆桌后挨打。

他们一个将人拉开，解释说这是请来为贝雷特看病的“医生”。另一个指着“医生”哈哈大笑，说，你这弱鸡学者，竟然被八岁的小孩撵的满屋子跑。

你没见识到这孩子的气势，堪比千军万马啊。“医生”假装心有余悸的拍胸脯，迪米红着脸不停的道歉。杰拉尔特笑完又去表扬迪米说，真不错，贝雷特没白疼你。

芙朵拉教坏小孩子第一人非他莫属。

迪米抓着床头一角，紧张的看着他们。

贝雷特仍在熟睡，衣袖卷到手肘处，露出一截赤裸的小臂。那个奇怪的“医生”掏出一截细长的软管，闪着银光的一头刺入贝雷特的皮肤。红色沿着软管爬行，血液滴答落入置于地板的一块圆形石盘内。

石盘里刻着错综的圆与符号，像是法阵。随着贝雷特的血液不断注入，符号逐个变为暗红色，圆圈转动，如同一组撕咬的齿轮。

贝雷特的银龙在法阵上方显形，它似乎被困住了，拍动双翼作出逃跑的姿势。贝雷特的身体猛弹了一下，胸口急速起伏，喉间溢出几声呻吟。杰拉尔特按住他，山姆将一支小瓶放在贝雷特鼻下晃动，很快他平息下来，头发湿漉漉的贴在脸侧。

银龙见逃窜无果，转而向人呼救。它的第一个求救对象竟是迪米，朝他张开嘴发出一连串无声的撕叫。迪米看的呼吸一窒，耳畔隐约有幼崽啼哭的声音。

他一紧张，双手不自觉用力，竟将木制的床头板掰下来一小块。

银龙的求救无人回应，他们冷眼看着这只小家伙放弃挣扎，合拢翅膀缩成一团圆球。圆球逐渐缩小，最终落在石盘正中，显出一颗鹰嘴豆大小的透明宝石。杰拉尔特拾起宝石，收入怀里。

他们把贝雷特的龙关起来了。

为什么呀？迪米不解的问，杰拉尔特不知如何向他解释，只得胡诌道：

“银龙是不详的动物，贝雷特带着它容易惹上麻烦。”

“迪米，答应杰拉尔特叔叔好不好？”

杰拉尔特蹲在他面前，迪米第一次听到他这么正经说话。

“帮贝雷特保守这个秘密，不要让任何人知道他有一只银龙。小迪米和小贝雷特都是普通的小村民，只要叔叔还活着，肯定有你们一口饭吃，一张床睡。一家人简简单单的活下去，除此之外，我没有别的愿望了。”

迪米点头答应，他在杰拉尔特的眼睛里看见一层水。

送走了“医生”，小孩跑过来主动认错，他向杰拉尔特摊开手掌，掌心里是刚才不小心掰下的半块木头。杰拉尔特噗嗤笑了，目光落在地上那只光秃秃的扫帚上，问迪米：

“想不想跟叔叔学点枪术。”

晚上迪米照例睡在贝雷特手边，小孩有点失眠，担心贝雷特醒来得知银龙被关起来了会是什么反应，他会不会生气自己没有阻止那个“医生”，他会和杰拉尔特吵架吗？

银龙，银龙，银龙的眼睛令他坐立不安，好像它透过他的身体看到了什么别的东西。杰拉尔特说银龙是不详，也许他是对的。

但贝雷特绝不是不详的，迪米往贝雷特身边蹭了蹭，他希望贝雷特能快些好起来，希望可以再被这双手臂环抱着滑入梦乡。

他真的好喜欢贝雷特。

第二天清晨，一缕阳光从窗布缝隙打到床上，唤醒了迪米。他揉揉眼睛，翻身躲避光线，发现自己躺着的位置变了。

他如愿睡在贝雷特怀里，毛毯掖的整整齐齐。一只手从后背揽着他，翻过身就可以把脸埋进贝雷特胸前。他抬手去摸贝雷特的脸，不那么烫了。迪米的心放下来，也再度跳起来，贝雷特昨夜一定是醒了，醒了然后抱住他，抱着他再度沉沉睡去。

这是独一无二属于他的，温暖的，有母亲气息的怀抱。是贝雷特给他的，除了他之外，没有别人能从贝雷特怀中得到这个。想到这里，他的心脏无法不为之震动。

再睡一会吧。迪米告诉自己，再睡一会。

就像世界为此停止一样，睡在他身旁。

TBC

既然要给小迪米一个完整的童年，怎么能少了挨揍这项保留节目呢XD


	3. Chapter 3

贝雷特从梦中醒来，感觉有点热。他抹了把额头上的汗，身后的毛毯动了动，他浑身鸡皮疙瘩也跟着抖了抖。赶紧屏住呼吸，一动不动。

“那个”又来了。

迪米躺在他身后，双手圈在他腰上。随着小朋友个头猛长，他们睡觉的姿势有了些微妙的改变。但这个不是重点，重点是“那个”。贝雷特深呼吸，告诉自己要冷静，毕竟早就不是第一次了。

“那个”，是健康的14岁少年当然会有的——晨勃。

夏季将至，他们身上的布料越来越少，毛毯也换成了薄绒布。因此贝雷特能更加明显的感受到那玩意的热度和大小。

迪米顶胯撞上他的后腰，开始摩擦。贝雷特又一次懊悔，像之前数不清多少次那样：他应该回头一拳打瘪迪米的鼻子，然后起身离开。或者说他早该这么做了，在这种情况第一次出现的时候。

到底是什么一次次阻止他出手？尴尬、羞耻，还是不忍？又或者是某种暂时无法用语言表述的混乱情感？

腰间的力道变大，贝雷特下意识揪紧毯子。抵在后腰的器官往下滑了半寸，插进一个令他有点尴尬的缝里。因为布料轻薄，贝雷特甚至能感觉到头部的形状。

迪米显然很满意，喉间溢出一声舒服的呜咽，声音打在贝雷特耳膜上，令他浑身发抖。身后的人顺势侧身，似乎想压住他。贝雷特不能放过这个逃跑的好机会，抬起一丝缝隙，整个人就要往下滑脱。

然而睡着的家伙比他反应还快，一只脚跨过来卡住贝雷特，转动整个身体，把他的下半身牢牢摁在地上。迪米的大腿开始前后耸动，撞上两瓣软弹的肉，沉甸甸的器官往缝隙深处推挤。

他的脸也凑过来，呼吸喷到贝雷特后脖。

真烫啊。贝雷特恍惚中想，不知烫到他的究竟是上面还是下面。大脑成了一滩搅拌过度的浆糊，浑身的感官都跑到正被起劲摩擦的那一处去，他连自己什么时候咬住了手指都没注意到。

这样的尴尬维持了约莫十来分钟，贝雷特觉得那里快要被擦破皮的时候，迪米突然一阵猛烈的顶腰，前端甚至戳到入口。贝雷特闭上眼睛，满面通红。

紧贴的布料透来濡湿感，腰间手臂一松，贝雷特缓缓挪动四肢，几乎是一寸一寸的，艰难的爬出了迪米的压制范围，然后拿起外套落荒而逃。

离开前他回头再度确认了一次，迪米呼吸绵长，眉头松开，确实还在熟睡。大约半小时后他才会醒，先迷茫一会，然后红着脸接受贝雷特提来的水桶，躲在一旁洗裤子。

·

逃出帐篷后，贝雷特去了一趟镇上采购，顺便取他定制的马具。亚力克斯，佣兵团的拳师，像头猎犬一样守在他的帐前，非要跟他一起行动。一路上这家伙吵的贝雷特头疼，要不是看在他有帮忙抗货的份上，贝雷特早打算刺他一剑以换耳根清净。

他知道亚力克斯的意图，也知道自己从没表示出拒绝。

十八岁之前，贝雷特都坚信自己是个不折不扣的清教徒。直到精神动物的觉醒带来了性向的二次觉醒，尽管他歪到了没法让杰拉尔特当上爷爷的那个方向。

所以当一些英俊且经验丰富的男人靠近时，贝雷特没有立刻拔出他的剑。可惜没有一段感情在他手下维持超过两周，贝雷特已经认清了自己缺乏魅力这个事实。

亚力克斯似乎不这么认为，仍孜孜不倦的追在贝雷特屁股后面。他们偶尔会牵手，或骑马并行。如果运气好没有迪米在周围晃来晃去的话，亚历克斯的手会隔着裤子抚摸他的大腿和屁股，贝雷特不喜欢，但他明智的选择闭嘴。

因为，请女神大人降罪，六年了，贝雷特还没丢掉他的童贞。

两人回到营地，杰拉尔特他们出去打猎。只有迪米一个人被留下看家，他正在练枪，赤裸着上身，贝雷特不明白这孩子为什么老和自己的上衣过不去。

以一个14岁少年的标准来看，迪米发育相当不错。前几年他专心长个子去了，四肢瘦的像一把麻秆。贝雷特以为自己亏待了孩子，愧疚的差点吃不下饭。为了满足迪米无底洞似的胃，他使出浑身解数，只差没在枕头里塞满布鲁赞。

现在小迪米身上的每一块肌肉终于初具雏形，薄薄的包裹在骨架上，加上身姿挺拔，整个人像只神气的小鹿。贝雷特把这头“小鹿”从上到下好好打量一番，心里暗暗称赞。

要知道，这每块肉都是贝雷特一碗一碗喂出来的，军功章必须有他一半。

正使出一个回旋枪的迪米踩错一步，身形歪了。贝雷特拿口袋里的鹰嘴豆砸他小腿，提醒小孩注意。迪米不好意思的笑，他身后的树杈上挂着刚洗好的内裤。

贝雷特也笑，其实没什么好笑的，但是他们在一个晴朗的早晨看到彼此，就应该笑一笑。

亚历克斯选择在这个时候走过来，冲迪米打了个招呼后，把贝雷特拖进一旁的帐篷。

·

贝雷特以为亚历克斯有什么话要和他说，没想到这个男人一进帐篷就脱掉上衣，抓起贝雷特的手放在胸前，问他，喜欢吗？

贝雷特尴尬的脚趾蜷缩，嘴上糊弄着说，还行吧，不讨厌。那不讨厌就是喜欢了。亚历克斯嘿嘿笑道，得寸进尺的圈住他，手指钻进衣服里，往下面摸去。

天呐。贝雷特在心中呐喊。会不会来的太快了一点。

被男人粗糙的大手捏住屁股，贝雷特差点弹了起来。还是算了吧。他抗拒的说，迪米在外面。

不想让他看见吗？我无所谓的。亚历克斯声音里藏着一丝恶毒，贴在贝雷特耳边吐气：

“我去叫迪米进来吧，让他看看自己的“妈妈”第一次被男人干的样子。”

这话激怒了贝雷特，他开始挣扎拒绝，一拳命中亚历克斯的右眼。对方不甘示弱，反扣手腕将他压倒在地。贝雷特的膝盖砸在一块突起的岩石上，钻心的疼。

他越疼越生气，暴起掀翻亚历克斯，又被攥着脚踝往后拖。帐篷门帘被猛地拉开，阳光刺进来，脚上的力道消失了，亚历克斯痛苦的滚到一边。

迪米站在他们面前，手中长枪举起，末端再度击中亚历克斯的脑袋，将人径直敲晕过去。贝雷特竟然不敢立刻出声唤他，这孩子脸上表情阴沉的吓人。

眼看长枪又要举起来，而且这次调转了尖端。贝雷特赶紧爬起来把他往外推，转移话题道：你怎么浑身都是湿的。

出汗，冲澡。迪米边说边盯他，贝雷特顺着视线往下看，脸顿时涨红，赶紧拉上了敞开的门户。

他们胡扯了几句天气、武器，马匹之类的废话，好把尴尬的气氛渡过去。迪米见他心思明显不在自己身上，气呼呼的跑去一旁又洗了个澡。贝雷特则是心乱如麻，不知日后该如何面对亚历克斯。

是一剑捅死他，还是一剑捅死他呢？

·

杰拉尔特一群人打猎回来做的第一件事就是把亚历克斯锤了一顿，让他滚蛋。

他离开前愤恨的剜了眼贝雷特，贝雷特在心里喊冤，今天早上的事情他没有向任何人提起。所以告密的小混蛋只能是——

迪米一屁股坐到他身边，手里举着只硕大的兽腿，用犬齿撕下一块肉用力咀嚼，左边的腮帮子鼓了起来。

“吃慢一点。”

贝雷特看着他，下意识脱口而出。

哦。迪米听话的应了一声，先前弥漫在两人之间的尴尬忽然消散。夜幕低垂，星野浩荡，佣兵团围着篝火举杯齐声高歌。

他们在唱最近流行的酒馆小调，贝雷特也跟着唱。他胡乱哼了两句，留神听到迪米咀嚼的声音停了，立刻回头看他。

迪米低下头，收回乱窜的目光，吧唧吧唧嚼烂嘴里的肉吞下去。他正想开口说点什么，贝雷特起身离开。

迪米以为贝雷特还在为白天的事（或是他打小报告这事）生气，不禁垂头丧气，连手里的腿肉都不香了。 过了一会贝雷特拎着一个粗布口袋返回，将东西丢在迪米脚下。

礼物。贝雷特解释道。

迪米转悲为喜，嘴里香喷喷的肉味又回来了。贝雷特接下他手里的食物，一手托着下巴看他，边看边翘起嘴角。

迪米解开口袋上的绑绳，漆油的味道传来，里面装着一架全新的马具。他不解的停了手，因为这是一副单人马具。

“等到了下个镇子，咱们给你挑匹最好的马。这边的马种不太好，腿短跑不快。”贝雷特愉快的说。

那乔特怎么办？他问贝雷特，我不能和你骑一匹马吗？

贝雷特凑过来揉乱他的头发，说，乔特是匹老马了，你心疼一下她好不好。

乔特十九岁了，赶路超过半天得停下来休息半天，贝雷特最近总念叨着让她退休，当年那副马鞍也装不下他们两人份的屁股了。

迪米深呼吸，忽然觉得非常不可思议，上一秒他好像还是那个抱着贝雷特的腿要糖吃的小屁孩，下一秒就坐在篝火旁，得到人生的第一副马具。

在贝雷特身边的十年如同弹指，是不是所有幸福的时光都快得不可思议？

我要长大了。他愁苦的想，长大就会离开这个人的怀抱，离开与他同行的马背，也许有一天还会离开他脚下的路，去走另一条路。

不会的。他握紧拳头暗想，我不会离开他，除非有一天他赶我走。

他从贝雷特手中夺回晚餐，安静仔细的吃完，抄起练习用的木枪往空地走去。

刚吃完不要剧烈运动。贝雷特在他后面提醒，然后叹气。迪米现在练枪更多，当然剑也练。他天生力气大的吓人，战斗时喜欢直来直往，还是枪术更适合他。小孩子一开始不服气，一定要跟着贝雷特把剑耍出一朵花来。慢慢的，他在枪术上的天赋逐渐战胜了这点倔强，现在用枪和贝雷特对打还能偶尔赢上一两局。

所以我能教他的越来越少啦。他看着迪米的背影默默想，心里竟然有点寂寞。

什么？迪米不爱搭理你了？

杰拉尔特送到嘴边的酒瓶停了，仿佛刚听到一条世界上最不可思议的新闻。他想了想，抿了一口酒说，可能是那个，那个来了吧。

贝雷特心特虚。什么“那个”？他明知故问，生怕从杰拉尔特嘴里跑出个带把的词。

青春期啊，小孩到了这个年纪都会有点叛逆。

哦，青春期。我也有过这个时期吗？

当然有，不过你从小就是这幅德行，所以爸爸我过度的非常自然哦。

那还真是对不起了。

没想到你也有这一天啊，真是大仇得报，老天有眼。

杰拉尔特哈哈大笑，边笑边猛拍他后背。贝雷特怀疑胃里的晚餐都要被他拍出来了，连忙躲开。杰拉尔特安慰他说：

“迪米也差不多到了对棒棒和洞洞感兴趣的年纪，正好趁着满月派对的机会带他开个荤！”

“别教坏小孩，你这老坏萝卜。”贝雷特骂他。

“放下，到时候我不会把迪米交给你的，你先操心自己的童贞吧。”

老坏萝卜迎面痛击，贝雷特落荒而逃。

·

佣兵团团长说到做到，果真给迪米找了个“靠谱的僚机”——他们团里能一次把三个妞，最高纪录五个，的小伙子。贝雷特抢先一步登门，警告那人千万盯紧了（他的）小迪米，绝不可以把人交到奇怪的女人手上。

“僚机兄”啄米点头，转头就把这事卖给杰拉尔特，两人凑在一起疯狂嘲笑贝雷特“越来越像个老妈子”。

由北至南的气流带来七月的海风和满月派对，佣兵团朝着白银海滩开拔前进，如脱缰野马奔向草原。至于一周后有多少人头上会变绿，那是后话了。

贝雷特和迪米上一次参加满月派对还是在十年前。他俩因为年纪不够被佣兵团“存放”在附近的村民家，贝雷特玩心重，忍不住跟着村里的年轻人偷偷溜到派对上。

迪米因为找不到贝雷特哭了一晚上，第二天得了角膜炎。而贝雷特也好不到哪里去，他入场没多久就被一个异装癖盯上，要不是佣兵团的人及时赶到，菊花差点当场绽放。

他们现在还时不时拿这事笑话贝雷特，贝雷特也在常规打击中学会了自卫，常赌咒发誓：他至今对女人硬不起来就是当年那个掀裙见鸟的王八蛋害的。

迪米十一岁时真正理解了这个酒后段子的含义，从此埋藏在他心里的一根刺消失无踪：贝雷特不会娶女孩子，也不会有自己的小孩。

他会是贝雷特唯一的孩子。

·

我的名字叫安娜，你呢？

什么？迪米没有听见，不得不大声重复一遍，你说什么？我听不见，这儿的声音是怎么回事？

安娜！你呢？红发女孩踮起脚，用同样的音量在他耳边吼道，你叫什么名字？

迪米。

你好呀，迪米。别皱着眉头了，你要找的人不会来了，不如和我跳支舞吧。

我，我没有找人。

他结结巴巴的解释，女孩露出一个“我懂但我不戳破”的笑容，领着他钻入舞池。不远处的露天舞台上响着震天的音乐，迪米不知道他们是怎么办到的，他不喜欢，太吵了。

我不喜欢这首歌。他如实告诉安娜，希望这能让女孩放弃。别扫兴，你这小傻鹿，跳一支舞不会让你怎么样的。安娜抓起他的手举到半空。就像这样，跟着我。

迪米无法拒绝了，只得跟着安娜像头刚出生的小鹿摆动手脚。半分钟后他就抓到诀窍，大笑着喊道，跟着鼓点，对吧？

对！安娜牵着他的手完成一个旋转。你很有天赋呀，小鹿。

迪米脸红了，鼓点大奏，安娜停下舞步靠近他。

“如果你不介意给我一个吻的话。”

女孩的红发上有玫瑰和焦糖的香气，迪米晕乎乎的推开她，各种味道混在麦酒的气味里上升蒸腾，他忽然非常渴望一口正常的空气。

对不起。他推开红发的安娜，落荒而逃。

·

到处是人，女孩们掉下廉价漂亮的小皮鞋，被人踢到一边，或当作无名的信物拾在手里。人们肩膀碰着肩膀，稍微勾勾手指，就能握住另一个陌生人的手。

拒绝了安娜后，迪米随着人流往前走，看方向他们大概要去海边。半路上他碰见自己的“僚机”，那家伙搂着两个妞，冲孤零零的迪米吹了声同情的口哨。

你需要点勇气，拿着！僚机兄递给他一只小桶，桶底装满冰，里面插着一支颜色诡异的果汁和一支他说不上名字的酒。

迪米正热的难受，当场混好饮料抱住桶身仰头痛饮。他身边的人纷纷停下脚步，朝他吹口哨大声叫好。他觉得五脏六腑轰的一热，热流随音乐冲上脑子，眼前的夜色忽然光芒四射。

原来这就是喝上头的感觉。迪米完蛋的想，可真棒，我以后绝对要找理由多来几次。

他踩到轻飘飘的沙子，哦，沙子，他们已经走到海滩了。他的“僚机”兄弟不知消失在哪棵棕榈树后。而他拒绝了一个又一个试图和他说话的男人女人，人们惋惜的手臂拦住他，他坚定的推开他们。

你要找的人不会来了。

安娜的声音浮现在他耳边。迪米忽然有点生气，他对这个声音大声说：闭嘴！我会找到他，他也会找到我的。

他的声音被音乐盖了过去，不远处的舞台上，一位女性歌手登上舞台。她还没开口唱，鲜花和口哨声已不绝于耳。

路过的人群在讨论，说今年的满月派对真不得了，帝国弄来了新设备：魔石驱动的音量增幅装置。

所以这就是响彻天际的歌声的源头。迪米踢着沙子四处游荡，视线停在每一个停留的身影上，那些都不是他。

海滩上的人们忽地尖叫，振臂欢呼。舞台燃起冲天的烟火。那群演奏家，安娜管他们叫乐队，在烟雾中大声咳嗽抱怨，他们亵渎女神的词汇通过增幅设备传到每个人耳朵里。没有人出面呵斥，大家只是哈哈大笑。

每个人都在享受这一刻，除了他。

·

迪米坐在地上倒鞋子里的沙，他的酒桶已经空了，为此还偷偷往大海里解放了两次小便。没有人会在意这些小小的不检点，更不检点的东西还藏在棕榈树的影子下面呢。

他抖干净沙子，扔掉靴子，站起来朝海畔走去。海水没过脚趾，冰冰凉凉的很舒服。女歌手离开了，他们现在唱起了另一首慢悠悠的调子。

Shall I stay? Would it be a sin?

If I can’t help falling in love with you.

像酒一样。迪米傻傻的想，我喜欢这个。

“我喜欢这个。”

他听到熟悉的不能再熟悉的声音，猛然转头。贝雷特就站在那里，海风梳理着他深色的头发，如夜色一般摇曳，潮红的烟火点亮他的肌肤，明亮的眼睛是明亮的星辰。

他靠在一个陌生男人怀里，醉醺醺的朝大海比划着一个“干杯”的姿势，说：

“事实上，我最喜欢这首歌了。”

迪米的大脑一片混乱，醉酒的感觉神奇的回来了。吹拂贝雷特的海风正将他吹的东倒西歪，他踩着浪花飘过去，挥拳打倒贝雷特身边的男人。

For I can’t help falling in love with you.

贝雷特发出一声惊讶的嘲讽，是对地上那个不省人事的男人。迪米看着他，贝雷特眼里揉乱了迷幻的光和影，他喝醉了。

“你把他放倒了，我今晚可怎么办呢？或是说你一开始就打算，顶替他的位置，嗝，吗？”

……甚至没有认出眼前的人。

你喝醉了。他故意提醒贝雷特，对方吃吃傻笑，坚称他离喝醉还有这么大的量。贝雷特伸出手，双臂间囫囵框下眼前的大海，反复强调：

“还差这么多呢。”

那一刻，海风和音乐仿佛永远不会停止了。他颤抖的伸出一只手，撩开贝雷特的一侧发丝。贝雷特顺着他温暖的指尖歪头，他左耳垂上有一枚闪闪发光的宝石耳钉，人们都以为是钻石，只有迪米知道，那是贝雷特的银龙。

“所以你到底来不来？”贝雷特怕痒似的躲开，指了指地上的倒霉蛋，“我快要站不住了，你再不来抱抱我，我可要找别人了。”

于是迪米走过去，去顶替那个空缺的位置。

·

你要对我温柔点，我是第一次，哎呀，你也没有经验，这可怎么办呀。要不我们先看旁边那对学习学习……

迪米把贝雷特推向树干，冲过去堵住那张絮絮叨叨的嘴。如贝雷特所言，他们旁边有一对男人，其中一个被另一个压在树上咿咿呀呀的叫。他听着别人的声音亲吻贝雷特，裤裆里又湿又紧。

他更想听听贝雷特的声音，在脑子里幻想着贝雷特最好能叫的响彻云霄，叫到他脑子里除了这声音之外什么也不剩下。

我们可不能认输呢，小不点。贝雷特和他持同样观点，在两次亲吻的间隙喘着气说。那双眼睛里闪着促狭的光，他从没见过这样的贝雷特。

他不在的这段时间里，已经有多少人见过，甚至触碰了这样的贝雷特？

他妒意大发，本就毫无章法的亲吻越发胡来，舌头捅到深处，牙齿咬住下颌，两人的唾液像狗一样不停往下流。

贝雷特在他嘴里呜呜求饶，手掌推向他胸口。这不是拒绝而是邀请的暗示。他自顾自的认为，心中泛起一阵柔软，放轻力道去舔贝雷特的牙齿和上颚。

猫咪般咕哝的喉音从贝雷特口腔里传出，他听得无比真切，忍不住跟着和声赞叹。

好舒服。真的好舒服。

他放开贝雷特，对方被亲到恍惚，靠在树上向他坦白：

“我从没想过，亲吻原来是这么舒服的事情。”

迪米也没想到，他怎么就无师自通了这种下流的亲吻方式呢？一定是贝雷特的错。他想，贝雷特过于惹人喜爱，他早已不满足于额头或脸颊上一个纯洁的吻，晨间半夜从唇尖偷走的一下也不够。

一定要是能碾压在身体之上，像烧红的铁烙印透皮肤一般强力的吻，最好能吻破他的外壳，吻透骨骼，吻到他体内那个真实的，赤裸的贝雷特。

迪米难以自己，不再仅仅用嘴唇，而是全身去贴紧贝雷特。醉意上头的贝雷特烂泥似的往下滑，很快被他捏着手腕钉在头顶，露出无辜的脖颈。

他踮起脚去咬那里，希望贝雷特不要发现这个细节。然而贝雷特绝对发现了，被他叼在齿间的皮肤下滚过一串愉快的笑声，迪米不禁脸红。

为了报复，他更加用力的把贝雷特往树上压，拿他当一块上好的软垫磨蹭胯部。他的裤裆里已经不能用一塌糊涂来形容，差不多是一败涂地了。

贝雷特挣开一只手往下摸，熟练扯开腰带钻进裤裆里，握住他的玩意。

星辰、音乐，酒香和贝雷特手指的触感在他脑子里混合着大爆炸，他眼前白光忽闪，爽的极致的热流冲破阻碍，全数射在贝雷特手中。

贝雷特还没有射出来。迪米当然注意到了。他在对方期待（甚至有点小欣慰）的眼神注视下靠近贝雷特，学着他的样子扯开腰带。贝雷特的腰忽就没了力气，他托不住他，两人一起滑落到沙地上。

原来男人的那个不是长成一样的啊。他掂量着手里的器官，默默比较两人之间的相似与不同。很不谦虚的说，他比贝雷特更长也更粗，贝雷特的表面比他的更加光滑，很适合被人握在手里。

贝雷特似乎当他在调情，不耐烦的用脚踩上他肩头，他没穿靴子，迪米握住那只冰凉的脚踝，将他的一条腿抬高。

他不知道自己为什么要这么做，身体仿佛下意识移动起来。幸运的是，贝雷特给他抓住一只腿和另一只“腿”后就老实了，乖乖盯着他的手在自己股间上下撸动。很快他又丢了这片刻的乖巧，红着眼角朝空气发射脏话。

迪米弯腰爬到贝雷特腿间，吻过他湿漉漉的眼睛，吻向他的耳垂。贝雷特突然发出一声拔高的呻吟，迪米的裤裆又鼓了起来。

耳朵和那颗耳钉似乎是贝雷特的弱点。迪米恍然大悟，既然宝石里封印着贝雷特的精神动物，亲吻它是不是等同于亲吻贝雷特的银龙。

只有伴侣之间才可以亲吻彼此的精神动物，而现在他做到了，他在这一刻成为贝雷特虚假的伴侣。

想到这里，迪米索性解开腰带，将两根挺立器官攥在手里一起撸动。他余光瞥见隔壁二人正在这么做，现场教学，现场实践。

他的实践对象在刺激下试图蜷缩身体，又被抬高一条腿打开，只能敞开胸怀抱住他。他顺势张嘴将贝雷特的耳垂和上面的宝石一起含进嘴里，用力吮吸。

贝雷特哭着射在他手里，他握着对方瘫软的性器继续撸动，不顾贝雷特抗议，将白色的体液射在他身上。

迪米发着抖从高潮中清醒过来，他不知何时放开了贝雷特，对方背靠树干朝他傻笑。这笑容太傻了，迪米心想，人类怎么可以笑的这么傻。

但他愿意拿一切去换这个。

他知道他必须离开，在贝雷特意识到自己是谁之前。贝雷特下巴上有几滴他溅上去的白浊，他弯腰用指腹轻轻擦掉。

最后一下，贝雷特追着他的指尖闭上眼睛，睡着了。

佣兵团的一群人就在不远处，迪米朝其中一人扔去一颗石子，成功引来他们的注意。他猫着腰退到后面，确定他们发现了贝雷特之后，再偷偷钻出来混进退场的人流中。

他看起来和每个餍足的男人一样，迈着虚浮的脚步藏在黑暗里。一双蓝眼睛却诉说着晦暗不明的爱意。

·

迪米回到旅馆冲了澡，途中想着贝雷特的模样来了一发。事后他把自己摔进床里，几乎是脑袋一挨着枕头就睡着了，再醒来时意识到后背正贴着一具温暖的身体。

是贝雷特。他认得这熟悉的呼吸声，贝雷特像往常一样抱着他（或者被他抱着）。佣兵团的人都太习惯在野外依偎彼此取暖，即使到了旅馆，他们依然下意识给两人定了（更便宜的）单人间。

既然贝雷特能毫无心理障碍的爬上床，说明他真的没有发现昨晚的人就是他。迪米如是庆幸，又有些气闷，肌肤相贴的温度让他满脸燥热，忍不住冲进浴室又来了一发。

结束后他一边洗手一边忧心，这么频繁的上膛，会不会早晚把自己的枪打出毛病来。

他不敢再去看床上的贝雷特，夹起尾巴溜到楼下。旅馆老板抱歉的告诉他，因为店里的厨子昨夜跑出去鬼混，到现在还没回来，所以没有早餐。

佣兵团的一些人也起来了，老板给了他们几个干巴巴的苹果，说厨房是开放的，食材都有，如果你们有人会做饭的话。很不幸在场的都不会，一群人互相抛着苹果玩，朝二楼的方向大喊：

贝雷特，起床啦！你的小迪米要饿死了——

迪米抢过一颗苹果嘎嘣咬了一口，高声接道：我不饿，你继续躺着，让他们饿死！

五分钟之后贝雷特满脸怒气的出现在门口，打着哈欠往后厨走，迪米屁颠颠的跟上去打下手。

旅馆的厨师虽然擅离职守，但是很有良心的提前备好了食材。贝雷特翻开菜盘，嘴里啧啧赞叹，对迪米说，咱们吃顿好的补补身子。

他转头瞬息左耳的宝石耳钉闪过一道微弱的光芒，藏在凌乱的发丝间。迪米一下子回想起昨夜，差点失手打碎一筐鸡蛋。

你小心点。贝雷特笑话他，问，是不是昨天玩的太猛腿软了？

无名的怒火突然在这一刻燃起，迪米捏着那颗险些落地的鸡蛋，生气为什么落在地上的不是贝雷特那张讨厌的嘴。

接着他又想到昨晚自己的舌头是如何下流的在贝雷特嘴里捣弄进出，甚至冒出了“如果他用嘴吞我”的可怕念头，迪米顿时不知道该生气还是该羞耻，一张脸憋的血红。

贝雷特只当他脸皮薄，笑了笑开始煎鱼。

帝都靠海，海岸线狭长平稳，海产品十分丰富。厨师临走前已经将海鱼切片放在冰棱晶制成的盒子里保鲜，贝雷特要做的不过是给鱼肉裹上小麦粉下锅香煎。

这么简单的事还要劳驾他出马。贝雷特忍不住在心里痛骂外面几人：早晚让你们这群废物饿死在外面！

害，谁让他一听到迪米要挨饿就坐不住了。

鱼肉煎好后用剩下的油煎了鸡蛋，加入番茄干、卷心菜和鹰嘴豆一齐翻炒出锅。布鲁赞是昨天晚上烤好的，放在烤盘里回炉再烤出一层脆皮，用打碎的诺亚果混着奶油抹在上面。

迪米闻着香味流口水，贝雷特允许他第一个偷吃。他手上沾了点奶油，很自然的伸出舌头舔掉，迪米窥视着整个过程，脑子里又开始天人交战。

到了下午，其他人陆续返回旅馆。最后一个回来的是迪米的僚机兄，昂首挺胸迈着八字腿，贝雷特朝他投去谴责的目光。

“僚机兄”抓着可怜的迪米逼他说出昨晚的艳遇，小孩满嘴胡话的扯了一堆慌，勉强糊弄过去。贝雷特没有加入拷问的行列，这让迪米大大松了口气。

·

他们胡闹着打开第三瓶酒时，傍晚的街道突然开始骚动。

杰拉尔特第一个反应过来，一把抓住倾斜的酒瓶立在桌上。接着是贝雷特，他坐着的位置离门最近，伸腿勾出门扉用力关上。

几乎就在同时，一股巨大的力量撞上大门，他桌上的玻璃杯掉在地上摔得粉碎。后门！杰拉尔特大声提醒，旅馆老板跳了起来，一个佣兵和他一起往后院跑去。

金属铮鸣一片，佣兵们纷纷拔出武器，贝雷特移动到迪米身边，将他护在自己和墙壁之间。

什么玩意，魔兽跑到镇子上了？

贝雷特，你刚才看见了吗？一片肃然中，有人问道。贝雷特摇头，不太确定的回答：

“好像是人类？”

惨叫和打斗声从后院传来，不需要杰拉尔特下令，贝雷特翻上餐桌，踩着酒瓶和餐盘的间隙飞奔过去。迪米自动跟随，给杰拉尔特拽着衣服领子拉回来。

待着。杰拉尔特严厉地说，眼神示意另外二人跟上贝雷特。不一会后院的打斗声停止，他们带着吓坏了的老板回来，将一个五花大绑的人形扔在地上。

说是人形不为过，那玩意翻着白眼，像条蛆虫般蠕动挣扎，随着他嘴里不清不楚的嚎叫，腥臭的唾液飞溅。

草！佣兵团一人出声咒骂，这不是我昨天晚上约的炮吗！

原来你喜欢男人啊？藏着掖着干嘛，兄弟一起啊。旁边的人用胳膊肘捅了捅他，眼神往贝雷特那边飘去。

闭嘴吧XX们！杰拉尔特吼道，你，昨天最后一次见到这家伙是什么时候？

半夜，我们爽完就散了。

杰拉尔特神色不定，他叫来山姆，低声在老牧师耳边问：

“……露米尔村的症状……”

迪米隐约听到这一句，山姆点头，神色严肃。杰拉尔特随后吩咐他们封闭门窗，带着贝雷特去后院查看。迪米知道自己过去也会被赶回来，只得和其他佣兵一起呆在前厅。

你们快来看啊，这这这，整个镇上的人都疯了吧。

有人掀开窗布往外窥视。日落西沉，街道外晦暗不明，细长的黑色人影三五成群在街上游荡，仿佛掉了头的苍蝇。不远处的马车旁站着一个人形，那人四肢关节僵直，正以一个滑稽的姿势绕着马车转圈。

他们看的起劲，窗上猛然浮现一张大脸，几人哇的一声散开。窗外那玩意伸出长舌舔着玻璃片，像小孩在舔糖

看屁看，把他们引过来就糟了。“僚机兄”走过来拉上窗布，用脚踹开他们。迪米凑过去问他，这些都是什么？露米尔村又是怎么回事？

那些人中了巫术，能将人变成怪物的可怕巫术。露米尔村已经不存在了。团长和贝雷特曾受到村里的人诸多照顾。但是十一年前，一场“瘟疫”袭击了那里，村民们就像今天镇上这些家伙一样失去神智，开始互相撕咬，残杀亲朋手足……唉，要不是驻扎在附近的骑士团及时赶来，我们的小命就丢在那里了。

迪米握紧手中铁枪，他竟不知贝雷特曾死里逃生过一次。贝雷特当然不会说，要他在人前主动展现伤口，还不如让他去和狼群搏斗个三天三夜。

杰拉尔特走过来，叫了约莫一半的人到后院集合，剩下的继续守住正厅大门和二楼房间的所有窗户。

山姆站在后院中央，向众人解释：鉴于他们无法找到巫术的来源，镇上感染的人实在太多，如果贸然冲出去很可能受到传染。但是请大家不要过于惊慌，中了巫术的人是可以被治愈的，只需多花点时间。

杰拉尔特接过他的话头说，白银海滩发生了这种事情，附近的帝国军队和教会一定会迅速出动。所以佣兵团以防守为主，不主动出击。

立即有人反对，说他对昨晚那个妞念念不忘，得去救她。

滚XX蛋。杰拉尔特笑骂道，你出去之后和那妞抱在一起在街道中央表演口水性爱的可能性比较大。

有人笑了起来，贝雷特举手发言，有少数攻击性较强的个体混在里面，就像刚才撞到门上的那个，我们不处理一下吗？

这就是叫你们过来的原因。杰拉尔特指着脚边一堆农具道，首先，我们要在这堵院墙上挖个洞。

实在是太……迪米找不到合适的形容词，只能说想出这个点子的人太“恶劣”了。

杰拉尔特果真指挥他们在墙上挖出一个仅容单人钻过的小洞。贝雷特被派出去钓“鱼”，因为他可以轻松在那个洞里钻进钻出。几名力气大的佣兵拿着一组活套麻绳守在洞边。

“来一个套一个，套紧了赶紧拖出来，免得挡住后面的。”杰拉尔特如是说。

墙外传来一声口哨，是贝雷特。众人散开，腾出院内空间。紧接着贝雷特一个滑步，擦着地面从洞里钻出，爬起来迅速闪向一边。

迪米被他撞了个满怀，贝雷特瞪着怀里的小孩，顾不上拍灰，揪着他往前厅拎。迪米当然不合作，稍一使劲竟然能抵抗住贝雷特的力量。他垫脚伸长脖子往后张望，看来是真的挺想看这个热闹。

贝雷特见拖不动，气的给人脑门上狠狠弹一下，拿他没办法。

又一个“猎物”钻进后院，是一位强壮的中年男子，那人刚一探出肩膀，守在一旁的佣兵立刻猛拉麻绳，数枚活扣收拢，将那人上半身紧紧锁住。

壮汉卡在洞中无法自拔，给他们拽着绳子拖出来，旁边的人拥上来将人绑的整整齐齐，抬着扔进马厩。马厩里已经躺了四个人，都是方才在外面尾随贝雷特追来的发狂患者。第五个人也扑了进来，是个瘦小的女子，负责收绳二人没有把握好时机，绳子套上女孩脖子，她尖叫着挣扎摆头。

佣兵们不敢用力，让女孩拖着绳子跑了。迪米在一旁大惊，那逃跑的女孩有一头红发，竟然是昨夜带他跳舞的安娜。

认识的人？贝雷特敏锐的指出，迪米诚实点头，真心希望贝雷特不要将安娜误会为他昨夜的“对象”。

贝雷特没有追问，他又出去了三趟，马厩很快堆满五花大绑的居民。

剩下的不多了，勾引不过来。贝雷特揉着擦伤的胳膊对杰拉尔特说。还有你勾引不到的家伙吗？杰拉尔特想逗他笑一笑，没有成功。

其他人也没有笑，十一年前的惨剧还留在所有人脑海里，不曾离开半刻。正沉默着，墙外响起窸窸窣窣的脚步声，洞口二人大惊，正要拉起绳套，洞口出探出一位白头发的少女。

太好了！女孩神色清明，口齿清晰，她手脚并用的钻进来，对为首的杰拉尔特说：

“我是士官学校的学生，我们的小队在附近野营时遭遇袭击，请帮帮我们！”

·

据艾黛尔贾特，钻进来的女孩，描述，他们的小队三小时前刚刚抵达白银小镇南边的露营点，帐篷还没撑起来，就遭到一位失去理智的女士的袭击。

小队成员大多是尚未入学的学生，没有什么战斗经验。在想法设法制服了那位诡异的女士后，艾黛尔和同伴前往镇上的教会寻求帮助，没想到一踏进小镇，立刻被卷入一场疯狂的丧尸狂潮。

太可怕了，连教会的牧师们也中招了。艾黛尔心有余悸的拍着胸口，说她今晚大概花掉了半辈子的运气才逃出生天，侥幸发现贝雷特的身影，再跟着他找到了这间有佣兵团围守的旅馆。

请务必救出我的同伴，拜托了！艾黛尔向杰拉尔特提出请求，同时挺直腰肢，仿佛脸上写着“我不卑屈”四个字。

你们一共有多少人？

十八人。

露营点是个开阔地，很难就地防御，所以我们得把你的同伴转移到这家旅馆。他们学过武艺或者魔法吗？

每个人都多少学过剑术和弓术，有三名研习中的术士和一名牧师。

有马吗？

都有。

行。杰拉尔特定了主意，带上大部分可以骑马的佣兵。迪米被贝雷特从队列里揪出来塞给山姆，小孩一脸不爽，艾黛尔看他可爱，背过脸偷偷的笑。

他们跟随艾黛尔顺利抵达露营点，一位棕色皮肤的男学生在入口处接应他们。库洛德，他简单的自我介绍，并且向杰拉尔特表达了真挚的谢意。

如艾黛尔所言，学生们虽然没有上过战场，但是在学校接受过正规训练。他们尽可能迅速的完成集合，在佣兵团的掩护下骑马离开。

哎唷，这不是朵洛缇雅小姐吗！佣兵团一人忽然惊道。

歌剧院的当红歌手，受满月派对邀请而来的大明星朵洛缇雅坐在马背上朝众人挥手。她笑眯眯的看人，仿佛正在参加一场音乐会，而不是忙着逃命。

士官学校的学生非富即贵，这群人中就是藏着个把个王位继承人我都不会觉得奇怪。杰拉尔特在贝雷特耳边压低音量说道。

贝雷特心里一紧，他知道杰拉尔特在提醒他迪米的事情，一时间思绪纷飞。想来想去，还是早点和这群孩子撇清关系的好。

半路上他们又碰到几波游荡的居民，有惊无险的绕了过去。贝雷特和几名骑术好的佣兵在前方开道，偶尔出现的狂暴分子被他们拿枪托制住，甩出套绳绑紧了拴在树下。

艾黛尔看的惊叹，忍不住问杰拉尔特，佣兵们使用的是哪种战术？

杰拉尔特哈哈大笑，告诉她这不过是套山羊的把戏。

如果套的是同盟的山羊那可不得了，我们那儿的高地羊生起气来能把一匹马顶翻。名为库洛德男孩在一旁插嘴。

真就是同盟的羊。多亏了那些长胡子的小混蛋，我的尾巴骨到现在还隐隐作痛呢。

杰拉尔特和库洛德当下一拍即合，仿佛找到了人生知己。艾黛尔因为“尾巴骨”这个粗鄙的词汇红了脸，连忙躲到女孩子那边去。

·

一行人回到小镇，发现军队先一步抵达了。沿路架设了急救帐篷，几名骑兵正护送载满病人的马车往里走。

学生们都松了一口气，纷纷赞叹帝国军队的效率之高，佣兵团的人却神色不定，加快了步伐。

因为他们闻到了血腥味。

很淡，很淡的血腥味，但是逃不过这些浸透了战场硝烟的鼻子。

一队士兵似乎认出了艾黛尔，连忙下马朝她行大礼。艾黛尔点头，像是对此习以为常。士兵在她的授意下接过了护送学生们的工作。贝雷特求之不得，不等杰拉尔特下令，撇下众人先一步离开。

越往旅馆的方向走，血腥味越重。贝雷特心急如焚，扬起鞭子抽在乔特身上。她上次挨鞭子还是在五年前，老马心中委屈，仍是撒开蹄子狂奔。

旅馆前停着一辆马车，血腥味的源头恐怕正是此处。几名骑士团打扮的人正向外搬出一具盖着白布的尸体。贝雷特扑过去，一把掀开白布。

不是迪米，不是佣兵团的人。

幸好……贝雷特后退一步，心跳的极速平复令他眼前一阵发黑。身后传来马蹄声，杰拉尔特跳下来扶住他一边肩膀，轻声安慰道：

“没事的，不要怕，迪米他们没事的。”

贝雷特稳住身形，点头。杰拉尔特盯着抬出来的那具尸片刻，大惊失色道，这不是那些发狂的村民吗？

“你把他们杀了？！”

贝雷特也一下子醒悟过来，背上寒毛炸开。为什么要杀掉他们！杰拉尔特揪住骑士团为首那人的衣领，怒吼道，为什么？你知道这种巫术是可以解除的——

“给我一个解释，吉尔伯特！”

被称作吉尔伯特那人缓缓摘下头盔，露出一张沧桑的面庞。他刚要开口，又是一阵马蹄声，佣兵团的人追了上来，艾黛尔竟然尾随其中。

女孩跳下马背，目光扫视在场骑士团，愤恨说道：

“来晚一步，让你们毁尸灭迹了呢。”

“殿下，您误会了。”吉尔伯特向她解释，“我们不是……”

“不必多言，我不听教会的走狗狡辩！”

艾黛尔打断他的话。骑士团之中有人被激怒，然顾及艾黛尔身份，只敢瞪圆一双愤怒的眼睛。女孩目光一转，落到杰拉尔特身上，问他：

“所以坏刃也参与了这一切？我还以为佣兵团的尘土可以洗去你身上的教条臭味。”

杰拉尔特摇头，但他似乎认为没有解释的必要。艾黛尔见左右无人搭理，怒从中来，从怀里掏出一支金哨放在嘴边就要吹响。

啪——

一只醋栗飞来，打掉了艾黛尔手中的哨子。众人顺着方向看去，迪米抱着一篮子水果，气冲冲的朝艾黛尔吼道：

“不是这些叔叔。杀了安娜…还有其他人的，是穿着黑衣服的帝国士兵！”

·

骑士团的马车带走了所有的尸体，安娜是最后一个，她的遗体躺在最上面，红发被利器削断，脱离身体的头颅滑落到一旁的血污中。

“……突然冲进来一群穿黑色盔甲的士兵，问附近是否有危险分子出没。因为他们身上的盔甲是帝国士兵的样式，所以我和老板就将人带到后院，谁知道……他们拔出剑开始刺…我试着阻止他们，告诉他们这种巫术是可以救治的。但是那帮人说感染太过严重，必须当场……有个红发的女孩，就是之前逃掉的那个，她突然尖叫着跑进来攻击那群士兵，也被他们……”

众人回到旅馆，艾黛尔依然跟着他们，山姆正在讲述旅馆里发生的一切。贝雷特揽着迪米的肩膀，说到女孩时，迪米喉间溢出一声压抑的哽咽。

十几个小时前，红发的安娜还在随着音乐翩翩起舞。现在她躺在腥臭的尸堆里，身首异处，人生还未开始便潦草的结束在此处。

黑衣服，帝国士兵。艾黛尔喃喃自语，陷入沉思。结束完尸体处理工作的吉尔伯特从教会返回，向艾黛尔耐心解释道。

教会收到求助赶来，我们的术士追踪着巫术的感染源，也就是这些癫狂之人寻到此处，然而晚了一步，只剩下满地尸体……

您是说这些人是巫术的感染源？！旅店老板大惊，那我们岂不是都被感染了。

不，不是这样的。我们在每具尸体身上都发现了焦黑的咒痕，上面的咒语被激活时，他们每个人就相当于一个运转中的小型法阵，或者称之为“种子”。这是一种非常精巧，也非常强力的施术方式。施术人必须提前在特定地点布好种子，一齐发动才能奏效。这也是为什么它能影响到整个镇子的人。

巫术发动成功后，“种子”会开始随机移动，一旦他们的位置改变，巫术也就停止了扩散。这家旅馆所在地偏僻，正巧避开了施术范围，所以你们是安全的。

众人松了一口气，吉尔伯特继续说：

“我们粗略调查了这些死者的身份，他们之间没有任何联系。术士推算出三个发动咒术的地点，分别是镇上的一家酒馆、修道院和露天舞台。死者中有三人在傍晚敲钟时刻在这些地方出现过。”

“难道‘种子’是随机选取的？”贝雷特迅速反应过来，惊道，“他们之所以会被选中，只是因为……恰好站在那里？”

露天舞台。迪米心想，安娜一定会去那里。

吉尔伯特点头，沉痛的说：“这是一场无差别的袭击，更不要说现在已经演变成了屠杀。”

“可是为什么一定要杀了他们？为了消除证据吗？”艾黛尔发问。

“是的！这种咒术在人死后会自动销毁。”山姆颤抖着说，“如果那些人还活着，将他们身上的咒术抽出来，说不定可以找到关于凶手的线索。我们十一年前遇到过这个……”

杰拉尔特猛的站起来打断山姆，贝雷特接过他的话，说：

“当时有一个成为‘种子’的孩子活了下来，尽管疤痕已经愈合，他身上还留着那道咒术。”

那个孩子是贝雷特。

当年杰拉尔特和山姆之所以没有继续探寻露米尔村的真相，是因为他们的学者朋友坦言，以现在的魔法水平，抽出贝雷特身上的咒术必然对他造成不可逆转的伤害。

“但是十一年过去了，发明了那么多稀奇古怪的玩意，比如音量增幅器。”贝雷特安慰杰拉尔特，“也许他们有了更好的方法呢？”

杰拉尔特朝贝雷特露出一颗固执的后脑勺。在艾黛尔和骑士团分别以帝国和教会的名义共同邀请他们前往大修道院。杰拉尔特知道即使他现在提出拒绝，贝雷特也会被这群人绑在马背上强行带走之后。最后他们不得不点头，同意明天一早就出发。

杰拉尔特很难责怪山姆，露米尔村的惨剧带走了山姆挚爱的妻女。所以他决定专心生贝雷特的气，并且拒绝和任何人说话。

贝雷特和山姆见开导无果，交换了一个为难的眼神，灰溜溜的回房了。

迪米坐在床上等贝雷特。见他来了，不放心的问，你会带我一起去吧？

是的，会的，我保证。贝雷特第三遍回答他，哄着小孩喝下一杯安神的药茶后，钻进毯子里紧紧抱住他。

少年发育中的身体只有一层薄薄的肌肉，率先抽条的骨头硌着人并不舒服，但贝雷特毫不介意。从四岁到十四岁，每个相拥而眠的夜晚，他就是这么用双臂丈量出这孩子成长的每一分每一寸的。

贝雷特心中忐忑不安，第一次对未来产生如此空虚的恐惧。每靠近教会一步，就离迪米的真实身份更进一步。他不知道自己做的对不对，也不知道迪米是否准备好接受这一切，但唯一可以确定的是——

他自己还没有准备好。 

TBC


	4. Chapter 4

杰拉尔特觉得这笔买卖亏大了。

他率领骑士团完成了一次对盗贼的清剿，一回到修道院，就看见贝雷特夹着一摞纸穿过正厅，匆忙往演武场方向跑去。

杰拉尔特不敢出声叫住贝雷特，上周他这么做害的贝雷特摔掉了手里的天球仪，一整天都迁怒于他。自从被西提司那个吸血鬼丢到学生堆里之后，一年过去了，贝雷特依然像个停不下脚的陀螺每天从早转到晚。关键是他本人还挺高兴，一副乐在其中的样子。

他早该看出来了，贝雷特就是个喜欢带小孩的劳碌命！要是让杰拉尔特来当大司教代理，给他十个胆子都不敢任命贝雷特为士官学校的老师。偏偏西提司就有这个胆子，而且他还搞对了。

想到西提司，他目前的顶头上司，杰拉尔特恨不得想象大修道院的每块地砖上都刻着这人的脸，让他时刻跺上几脚才好。两人二十多年前便是损友，此人一听说失踪多年的杰拉尔特主动“投网”，立刻摩拳擦掌的上了。

“你们此行的目的是协助教会调查白银小镇的幕后凶手。为了尽可能减少对贝雷特身体的损伤，我们需要一到两年的时间（“这么久？你别是在驴我吧！”杰拉尔特出声抗议。）来更新追踪咒术的仪式。这期间你们二人必须接受教会的保护，能尽量待在大修道院附近最好。我听说佣兵团这些年——”

接下来西提司滔滔不绝的给佣兵团一顿马屁狂拍，拍的杰拉尔特竟然有些飘飘然，然后听见那小子说：

“因此，反正闲着也是闲着。贝雷特，你想不想来我们这任职老师，今年的新生和你也算是有缘，相信你的佣兵经验一定可以……”

又是一顿马屁吹牛上了天。杰拉尔特一眼便能看出贝雷特心动了，果不其然他答复说，没问题。

“不过我有一个交换条件。”

“我这里有个孩子，14岁，可否让他作为旁听生与我一同留在此处？这孩子聪明又勤奋，基础课程一样也没拉下，却只能天天跟着我们这帮佣兵混在一起，我总是忧心无法给他更好的教育……”

完了。杰拉尔特陷入败局。贝雷特愿意为了迪米留下来，那么他也只能为了贝雷特留下来，这是造的什么孽。

没问题！当然可以！西提司意外之喜，冲杰拉尔特露出一个“你完蛋了”的笑容。果然，杰拉尔特被迫点头没多久，这个吸血鬼一秒也不耽搁的将骑士团扔给了他。

“哎呀，还要麻烦前来帮忙的你们出力，真是过意不去。”代理大司教得逞的嘿嘿直笑，安慰杰拉尔特道：

“不过嘛，至少，我们会按时发薪水的！”

·

今天下午的课题内容是法加斯王国的兵器发展史和兵种制度，这对佣兵团出身的贝雷特来说小菜一碟。如果时间充裕，他打算仔细讲讲蓝贝尔国王在世时试图推行（但没有成功）的兵马令。现在你越来越难在法嘉斯境内找到好的马场了，佣兵团对此是深有体会的。

他走进教室，一眼扫去还是六个孩子，青狮子学级的级长这个月依然请病假。贝雷特叹气，却也不好责怪谁。

按照常例，既然同届的黑鹫和金鹿的级长分别由两个国家的王位继承人担任，青狮也当是同等待遇。但是天佑法嘉斯，国王陛下继任十年来未曾诞下子嗣，宫中也没有符合年纪的王室成员。国王陛下不甘心让戈迪耶或伏拉鲁达利乌斯家的小子与艾黛尔他们平起平坐（原话），竟然从圣女科尔莉亚娜的家族中选了个私生子，给人套上外戚的名头送进来。

钦点的级长驾到，青狮院的其他学生自然不服。加上这孩子学识武力薄弱，性格古怪，更遭人白眼。他似乎也知道自己的处境不妙，一年下来，贝雷特统共见过这孩子两次。

缺少头狼带领，青狮院这帮孩子逐渐成了一盘散沙。倒不是说学生们关系不好。事实上根据贝雷特的观察，这帮小崽子好的就像一个妈生的。他们上课一定会准时到，平时有说有笑的，经常约个茶会逛街决斗什么的。

问题只是地点，贝雷特已经习惯了在演武场碰见菲利克斯和黑鹫院的两个“好战分子”，或是在图书馆发现雅尼特和莉丝缇雅将脑袋凑在一起（梅尔塞德斯在他们对面打瞌睡），以及每周一次雷打不动的收到另外两个学院女生们的投诉：请快点把希尔凡从我们的教室里轰出去。

授课时间外，唯独青狮院的教室空荡荡。贝雷特有时候坐在里面批改论文，听着隔壁传来笑声不断，忍不住想：如果迪米的命运没有被他们改变，他现在是否正以级长和王位继承人的身份坐在这里？青狮子的命运又会因此产生多大的偏差呢？

他不敢往深想，因为随之而来的下一个问题是：他会因此而恨我吗？

·

……师，老师？

雅尼特的声音唤回贝雷特的注意力。贝雷特十分钟前布置了一道随堂小测验。雅尼特已经写好了，正捏着纸担忧的望向他，问，您没事吧，身体不舒服吗？

没有，走神了而已。贝雷特宽慰她道，宣布先交的学生可以下课了，再提醒他们别忘了明天早上金鹿班有理学讲习。

希尔凡忙将他的那份（贝雷特知道他三分钟前就写好了）从胳膊底下抽出来飞到贝雷特桌上，迅速飘出去祸害不知道哪家的可怜少女去了。

雅尼特冲他离去的背影直摇头，小声说道，女性公敌！

贝雷特忍不住笑了，梅尔塞德斯凑过来问，咱们晚上要不要去小厨房做布鲁赞。这个“咱们”是包括贝雷特的，他的容貌总是很难让这帮学生将他划入大人的行列。

贝雷特点头答应，两位女孩十分高兴，叽叽喳喳的讨论起菜谱。原本迪米应该跟着青狮班参加今日的课程。可这孩子听说黑鹫班下午有一场枪术讲习，邀请了骑士团的成员，立刻就坐不住了。贝雷特准了迪米的“逃课”，反正有自己在，这种理论课随时可以补回来，枪术讲习可不是天天都有。

参加完讲习肚子肯定会饿，正好做点他最喜欢的布鲁赞。戈迪耶家上周寄来了特产的低脂芝士，希尔凡给他们每人都分了一些，可以拿来烤雉鸡肉。再加一份红芜菁沙拉，应该够了。

贝雷特盘算着晚餐，心想还是把修道院的肉干也炒一点吧，最近迪米的食量又变大了。

他正心不在焉着，卡斯帕尔出现在教室门口，慌张的朝他跑来：

“老师，迪米受伤了！”

·

贝雷特赶去练武场，一眼便看见被人群包围的迪米。他捂着左边手臂，血液从指缝间淌下。黑鹫班的老师玛努埃拉蹲在他身边，白魔法的光芒在她掌心呼吸般闪动着。

贝雷特走过去，迪米惊诧的望着他，耳根悄悄红透。艾黛尔向他道歉说，是我没有管理好黑鹫上的学生。

她随后解释，前来讲习的老师安排了对战练习。原本迪米是不能参加的，一群二年级的学生发现他落单，围过去搭话。三言两语不知怎么吵了起来，领头那个学生称不会仗着人多欺负迪米，寻来两把铁枪要与他对决。

迪米不顾众人反对拾起了枪，但他毕竟年轻两岁，在力量和体型上不是那人对手，全凭与贝雷特交手积攒的经验和技术迎战。刀剑无言，不小心给人划伤了手臂。

不过也不亏。多洛缇雅俯身在贝雷特耳边说，那人哭唧唧的被修道士们抬走了。

对方伤的严重吗？贝雷特紧张的问，他可不希望迪米因此遭人报复。

多洛缇雅朝她眨眼睛，翘起嘴角道，没事没事，不过如果他婚配后被自家妻子嫌弃，那该算挺严重了吧。我得记着把这人从夫婿候选名单中踢出去。顺便一提，老师您在我的名单上排名很靠前哦。

贝雷特不知如何作答，在多洛缇雅放肆的笑声中尴尬的面目僵硬。玛努埃拉女士念完最后一句咒语，拍拍迪米的胳膊朝贝雷特那边示意，让他赶紧去救人。

玛努埃拉老师妙手回春，只用几道小咒语，迪米手臂的伤口便愈合结痂。贝雷特向她致谢，和在场的骑士与修道士们一一道歉，又对在场的学生们说，真是对不起，耽误大家的讲习时间了。

迪米垂头丧气的站在他身后，像只犯错的狗儿。艾黛尔怎么看这小孩怎么觉得可爱，宽慰贝雷特道，大家都很喜欢迪米，一定要常来“耽误”我们。

迪米喜出望外，连声说，谢谢艾黛尔姐姐。这一下让在场女生激动坏了，纷纷围过来问迪米也喊自己几声姐姐可好。

为避免“混乱”扩大，艾黛尔送他们离开演武场。临走前迪米叫住她，结结巴巴的说：

“谢谢你的手帕，我把它弄的好脏，我帮你洗干净吧。”

艾黛尔贾特笑着摆手说不必，轻巧的回去了。迪米看起来仍有些不安，贝雷特问怎么了。小孩答曰方才艾黛尔用手帕帮他止血，弄脏了女孩子的东西，他觉得过意不去。

迪米回答的自然，贝雷特却琢磨出点别的味道来。女孩子的手帕是私人用品。她们，尤其是贵族家的女孩子，可不会随便掏出来给人擦嘴拭汗。

贝雷特忍不住偷偷观察起迪米，很快发现了两点：一是迪米又长高了，头顶眼看要超过他的肩膀。二则是他从脖子到耳根全然一片羞赧的红色，不敢抬头与贝雷特对视。

·

见迪米在演武场弄的一身灰，贝雷特领着人去了澡堂。他妄顾抗议，动手扒掉小家伙的衣服，对着他后背的青肿咂舌。小崽子们打架没轻没重的，打完了无论输赢都要嘴硬，也只有用这个法子才能看清他们身上的伤。

迪米双手护在前方，蜷缩着坐在矮凳上，朝贝雷特露出一对红耳朵。贝雷特舀起一盆热水从他头顶浇下，反复几次，将人烫成一只煮熟的小虾米。

我自己来就好了。贝雷特往他头顶打泡沫时，迪米微弱的抗议了一下。

害羞啦？贝雷特故意逗弄他说，让老师看看该长大的地方长大了没？

话音未落，迪米双腿一缩，生怕贝雷特真的上手检查进度。见小孩浑身红的快烧起来了，贝雷特不舍得欺负的太狠，只自己偷着笑两声。

贝雷特让迪米先入浴，脑袋支出来靠在外面，好方便他动手洗头。迪米给他挠的舒服过了头，浑身鸡皮疙瘩不要命的往外冒，下意识伸长脖子，眼睛眯成一条细缝。

像只猫儿一样。贝雷特心想。

洗干净脑袋，贝雷特也跳进浴池。将海绵扔到小孩头上，让他自己洗身体。迪米乖乖跑到一边搓泡泡，贝雷特背对着他靠在浴池里发呆，只露出一小截肩头和脖颈。

此时未到傍晚，澡堂里没有其他人，一时间安静的只剩水声。迪米放任自己盯着那截白瓷般的曲线，看了又看。他只知道贝雷特的身体令他着迷的丢不开眼，却想不通其中缘由。那天晚上也是如此。海风，酒与冰块，沾满沙粒的脚底，和贝雷特——回忆在他心中栽下解不开的疑惑，种子生根发芽，长出绿色的枝叶，但是枝头能否结硕，又会生出怎样的花朵呢？

·

小崽子洗白白后，他们去了小厨房。雅尼特和梅尔塞德斯正凑在烤炉前观察布鲁赞的烘烤程度，一旁的桌上有一大杯做好的蜜桃沙冰。雅尼特见迪米仍是满脸通红，热情的邀请他来一杯，遭到对方拒绝。最后沙冰进了贝雷特的肚子。

可以了，可以了。梅尔塞德斯单手圈成望远镜状，朝烤炉里张望片刻后出声提醒。贝雷特和迪米主动将沉重的烤盘端出来，焦糖的气息瞬间充满整个房间，四人一起哎呀哎呀的吸溜鼻子。

真香啊。

接下来要做的是红芜菁沙拉、戈迪耶芝士香烤雉鸡肉和加尔古·玛库风炒肉干。三个学生被贝雷特赶到一旁的小饭桌上复习功课，迪米小声问着梅尔塞德斯药草的制备方法，雅尼特的墨水笔在纸上沙沙作响，窗外飘起傍晚的小雨，淅淅沥沥。

这一刻，多年后仍会出现在贝雷特梦中，低脂芝士特有的咸香风味，红芜菁根部渗出的绿汁，迪米刻意压低的声音，还有雨，统统化作包裹时光的一枚茧，藏在他呼之欲出的袖口里。

傍晚的雨没有停。饭后迪米要去练枪，遭到贝雷特的制止。他找梅尔塞德斯要了一罐外伤软膏，领着迪米回到自己房间。

迪米掀起上衣让他乖乖上了药。为了缓解肌肉痛疼，贝雷特又把人摁在床上结结实实按摩了一顿。小家伙龇牙咧嘴，脸憋的通红。贝雷特不得不停下来两次，伸手去探他额头温度。

没有发烧，是屋里太热了吗？

随后他甩给迪米几本历史书，勒令他今晚卧床休息。自己在书桌前坐下，开始批改下午的随堂测试。菲利克斯的作业他看了不过两行字，便能（百分之百）确定这家伙是找雅尼特抄的。

贝雷特知道菲利克斯抄作业不是不会，而是不屑于在“过于简单的问题”（本人语）上浪费时间。这可恶的懒鬼，他如是想着，提笔给人大大方方的画了个零蛋。

迪米没有来听课，自然也没有交作业。贝雷特必须在新的课程开始之前盯着他补课补作业。金鹿班下周有一场狩猎会，迪米一定不希望错过。他抽出三个学院的课表，正看的认真，侧耳听见床上传来迪米轻轻的鼾声。

贝雷特轻手轻脚的走过去，收起迪米脑袋上摊开的历史书，帮他整理好毛毯。他回到书桌前继续工作了一会，感觉被迪米的睡意传染了，坚持了半刻钟，听着不停歇的雨声，绒毯和枕头的诱惑力越来愈大……

贝雷特放弃抵抗，吹灭灯火缩回温暖的床上。迪米翻了个身，顺手抱住他的腰，像只馋猫在梦里砸吧嘴。

·

热，浑身汗，呼吸困难。

贝雷特挣扎着从梦中醒来，天还未亮，屋内一片青色的沉静。他掰开胸前手臂，狠狠喘了几口气，怀疑再晚一点就会被活活勒死。

正打算进一步动作时，身后那个小混蛋嘟囔了一声，两条手臂再度缠上他。后腰撞到一块鼓胀的热源，迪米的腰立刻贴上来。好吧，贝雷特叹气，反正，早就，不是，第一次，了。

他像往常一样说服自己放松，放松身体，慢慢呼吸，等待这一切结束。迪米可能感受到怀中的顺从，暂时安静了半刻钟。就在贝雷特放松警惕，快要仰面睡去时，迪米吻了他。

他闭着眼吻错了位置，双唇落在贝雷特下巴，雏鸟般琢着上面浅浅的胡渣。舔舐的声音在静室内格外刺耳，贝雷特倏忽的动摇起来，胃部传来的轻微刺痛仿佛在昭示自己的卑鄙。他们之于彼此到底算什么呢？父子、兄弟、师生，朋友——好像都是，又好像都不是。

他哆嗦着去捧迪米的脸，谁知那颗金色脑袋沉的像一块铁。没有醒，如果迪米醒着，哪怕只是迷糊的状态，一定会下意识跟随他手的方向移动。

但是他没有，反而得寸进尺埋入贝雷特颈间，去嗅他的味道。火热的呼吸距离耳钉只有毫厘，贝雷特简直花了毕生的忍耐力才没有叫出声。他突然就不开心了，扬起巴掌往迪米脸上扇去。

巴掌落下时放轻了力道，但还是打出一声脆响。迪米触电般弹开，半眯着眼看贝雷特，像是完全搞不清楚状况。

他强压着无名的怒火，伸手理了理小孩耳边汗湿的鬓角，问：

“你知道自己刚才在做什么吗？”

这是贝雷特第一次，也是终于，把这个话题摆到台面上来。迪米摇头，不过小家伙应该大致猜到了，蓝眼睛躲着贝雷特的目光，不敢看他。

贝雷特调整姿势，和迪米面对面躺着。

“迪米，看这边。”

他平静的说。

“老师教你正确的做法，好不好？”

·

没有说不好的理由。

·

他们都穿着宽大的睡裤，贝雷特稍微动动手指就把迪米的裤子扒开，拽出那玩意。

别看我，看下面。他看着小孩的眼睛，手指轮流抚过两颗卵蛋，说，这个是精囊。轻轻捏了捏，深吸一口气继续说，里面装的很满，所以等一下会有东西从前面射出来。

中间的部分，像这样……上下撸动。

随着唇间呼吸般吐出的话语，贝雷特的手慢慢动起来。迪米攥着他的手腕，力气大到他怀疑会留下红色的痕迹。掌心传来痉挛般的震动，贝雷特松开手指，那玩意擅自弹跳起来。顽皮。贝雷特玩笑道，将其捉回来继续用手指来回按摩柱身。

看到上面的小“脑袋”了吗？这个叫做龟头，顶端的是马眼。当你感到舒服时，对，就想这样，看上面，会流出透明的前液。等到特别舒服的时候，还会有白色的东西射出来。

舒服吗？贝雷特停下问，迪米点头。其实他这个问题纯属多余，他手上全是溢出的前液，滑腻腻的往指缝里渗。他记着尽量不弄出水声，以免小孩躁的慌。不一会，迪米的蓝眼睛里腾起海雾，望向他时竟出了神。

看下面，我脸上没有答案。贝雷特又提醒道。

继续撸了一会，见那小玩意昂首挺胸，贝雷特放开手让迪米自己来。小孩哆嗦着接过任务，在贝雷特的注视下慢吞吞移动手掌。再快一点也可以。贝雷特提示他，迪米依言加快速度，还是一副不得要领的模样。

下面的精囊已经饱满到肿胀，小家伙却半天打不出来，急出了一脑门汗。他求救般看向贝雷特，贝雷特拒绝道，不行，你得学着自己弄。

“可是我，我弄不出来。老师你再教教我好不好，老师。”

他软着声音撒娇，眼睛里分明亮起水雾，一心急掉下两滴眼泪来。贝雷特最见不得小家伙哭，溺爱的本性顿时泛滥成灾，用手背给他擦干净眼泪。

“那老师帮你弄，下次要自己来。”

等等，等等。迪米开口。

撒娇，讨好，顺从，然后抓住家长妥协心软的那个瞬间，提出要求达成目的，是每个小孩子的必修课。

“……能不能，老师能不能，弄给我看。”

·

贝雷特觉得自己大概是精神错乱了，真的如了那小子的愿——弄给他看。他在迪米热切的注视下竟然隔着宽大的睡裤去摸自己。他的股间不知何时也兴奋了，热度和湿意透过布料传回手心。贝雷特心一横，闭着眼睛拉开腰带，将那玩意掏出来。

他不敢睁眼。无论是面前的迪米还是下面的乱象，他都无颜以对。贝雷特尽量无视着迪米的存在，手掌圈住性器，紧绷多时的欲望终于得到抚慰，他舒服的忍不住叹气。

没有人在，没有人在，迪米没有在看你，你也绝对没有因此更加兴奋，你这个下流的性变态。贝雷特拼命暗示自己，羞耻的浑身发抖。他想速战速决，感受着熟悉的快感开始往腹部聚集，在这个熟悉的节奏下再努力一下的话……

老师，我看不见。你能不能脱掉裤子。

迪米偏偏要选在这个时候开口，贝雷特下意识睁眼瞄了眼下面，他的性器大半藏在短裤里，只露出发红的前端，可怜兮兮的吐着水。从迪米的视角的确只能勉强看见手掌的动作，他说的有道理。

于是被雷特弓起身，依言将裤子脱至膝弯。迪米目不转睛的盯着他，那视线好想要在他身上烧出一个洞。贝雷特正想闭眼继续当乌龟，又听见那孩子开口。

你看我这样做对吗？

贝雷特无奈极了，只好再去看迪米那里。小家伙也学着他褪下短裤，露出整个性器。画面的冲击比手感更加大，说老实话，迪米比贝雷特大了整一圈，颜色是更深的紫红，柱身爆出青筋，看起来怪可怕的。对比迪米尚稚嫩的容貌，贝雷特立刻生出一股天旋地转的不现实感。

将来绝对会吓到某个可怜的女孩子。贝雷特忧心忡忡的想，太巨了不一定是好事，如果换成自己被这样的玩意捅……

他脸上腾的升起一阵血燥。不要脸！唾骂着自己移开视线，同时加速撸动指望能快些解脱。下面的小兄弟偏偏不如意，仰着头“哭”了半天，迟迟泻不出来。

迪米的手冷不丁伸过来，一把握住他的手背，攥的死紧。贝雷特被这突然的刺激吓呆了，一声小小的哽咽滚过他喉咙。迪米的手和他一起动起来，这种全新的感觉和自己撸截然不同，他们肌肤相贴的地方窜出甜美的电流。贝雷特舒服的头皮发麻，放弃了思考，随着迪米一顿发狠的动作挺腰射了出来。

他不知道自己此刻在迪米眼里的模样：浑身潮红，赤裸着下体，只穿一件宽大的麻布衫，湿润的眼睛溺死在快感里，体液沾湿两人的手掌，沿着交叠的指缝往下淌。半刻钟前的贝雷特还是大修道院年轻拘谨的教师，会对每个学生轻声说早安。沾满淫液的手不久前才粘着面粉和果酱，在案板上揉搓出布鲁赞的形状。现在他躺在床上，借着另一个人的手抵达高潮，舒服的双腿发抖。最重要的是，他清醒着。

是我在触碰他，是我，他知道的。迪米耳边嗡鸣，内心在巨大的欢愉中翻滚着，低吼着：他是我的，我的贝雷特。

老师，你可以转过去，不要看我吗？

他用孩子气的声音哄骗贝雷特，内心那个千方百计想攫一口蜜糖的年轻男人扳过对方肩膀。贝雷特在高潮的余韵中特别容易摆布，随他顺从的转过去。他看着贝雷特力竭的侧躺在面前，发尾停留在白皙的脖颈上，圆润的臀部从衣衫下摆探出。

他没有提醒贝雷特穿上底裤，他是故意的。

烛光为贝雷特的肌肤镀上一层柔软的纱。他盯着两团白面般的软肉，想象性器插进去的感觉。一定会很紧，紧到一旦进去贝雷特无论如何蹬腿挣扎也没办法吐出来。如果强行进去了，他绝对会挨骂，而他绝对愿意尝试。那里是他能触碰到贝雷特最深的地方。如果射进去，他会成为贝雷特的第一个男人——可以随时随地占有贝雷特的男人。从此他再也不用躲在帐篷旁，以“小孩”的身份等待贝雷特被人抢走。

他在可怕的战栗中将精液全部射到贝雷特身上。

·

贝雷特不得不再去了一趟澡堂，一路上他裹着披风溜的鬼鬼祟祟，生怕角落里钻出个起夜的学生。幸好此时夜半三更，到处都没有人。他用最快的速度洗掉身上的污物——没有那么容易，年轻人攒的多，干涸之后黏在身上非常不舒服。偶尔有白色的稠物浮在水上飘至面前，贝雷特看着老脸一红，更加卖力的搓洗身体，从后腰和大腿后侧的皮肤成了一片燥热的红。

他急着离开，洗干净后只用浴袍草草擦了身体。等到房间时连续打了几个喷嚏，贝雷特在心里叹气。西提司要他近期保证充足的休息，因为抽取咒术的仪式就在这几天了，听西提司话里的意思，仪式肯定没有那么轻松。

他推开房门，看见迪米坐在床边，蓝眼睛里含着两捧要落未落的泪珠。贝雷特在回来的路上还记着要生气，要把这小崽子赶出去睡之类的。现在看见小孩的眼泪，他心已经软了一半。迪米再揪揪鼻涕，把那几滴眼泪也一道吸回去，他只能举手投降。

对不起，对不起，对不起，老师。迪米抱住他的腰，头埋入腹间嗅着洗浴剂的香气说：“我也不知道自己怎么了，我刚才变得好奇怪，为什么会这样？”

贝雷特梳理着他的金发安慰道，青春期都会这样，你会对同性或异性的裸体产生欲望，是十分正常的事情。

所以我不奇怪吗？

不奇怪，一点都不。这说明我们迪米是个健康的男生。只是，以后这种事情要和喜欢的人一起做，知道吗？

那我喜欢你呀。

迪米抬头大声说道。贝雷特捏捏他鼓起的脸颊，还是个小孩呢，他无奈的想。就让今夜发生的事成为他们多年后的酒桌笑话吧。小崽子总会长大，长大了然后从自己的身边到另一些人身边去。他会成为某个人的丈夫，成为父亲，成为一个顶天立地的男子汉。多么理所当然啊，但他为何总盼望幼崽离巢的那天晚一点到来。

“等你找到真正喜欢的人就明白了。”

贝雷特出言安慰迪米，同意他今晚也一起睡。小家伙还是不高兴，他忽然起了玩心，无视反抗将迪米用毛毯裹住，一把抱进怀里呼噜毛。迪米被他困在毯子里挠痒痒肉，笑的滚来滚去，直到抱着贝雷特的手臂求饶放开，就像他小时候那样。

快睡吧。

嗯。

TBC


	5. Chapter 5

加尔古·马库大修道院的地下阴冷潮湿，他们却偏要用滴水灯——一种用流动的液体荧光石制成的长明灯。贝雷特躺在冰冷的大理石祭坛中间，听着耳边滴滴答答的水流声，有种回到了法嘉斯冬天的感觉。

带兜帽的人围着他站成一圈，在地面发光的纹路上用法杖比划着什么。贝雷特不善魔法，看不懂他们在讨论什么。西提司和他的修道士们花了一年的时间修修改改，终于完成了咒术的抽取仪式，说“大体上”“基本”不会对贝雷特造成“无法逆转的永久性伤害”。

这话一点也不安慰人。杰拉尔特不在，他被南边一群聚集的盗贼搞的焦头烂额。西提司向贝雷特说明仪式的事项时，贝雷特衷心的希望杰拉尔特在场，这样他也许可以欣赏到代理大司教的鼻子当场开花。事实上，贝雷特有充分理由怀疑西提司是故意把人支开的。

——只要他们能赶在杰拉尔特回来前重新让你活蹦乱跳，中间发生点“小意外”完全是可以理解的。

这段话是修伯特贴在他耳边说的，说完露出一个阴测测的笑容，非常配适这座泛着发霉绿色的祭坛。贝雷特冷的打了个寒颤，不远处有几颗从修道士那边滚落过来的宝石颗粒，他伸长手臂拾起一块，砸到西提司头上。

周围的人停下讨论，西提司走过来问，怎么了？

我突然有点反悔，不想帮你们了。

西提司用咳嗽成功掩饰住一个贝雷特不太想知道是什么的词。他大概被贝雷特无耻又洒脱的精神震撼到了，半天才挤出话来。

你不用害怕，我们的仪式经了过反复细致的讨论和推演，大体上基本不会对你造成……

无法逆转的永久性伤害，我知道。可是躺在这里很冷，也很无聊。

我让他们给你念几个保暖咒。

很无聊。

您想看书吗？我派人去图书馆取。还是说需要我讲几个睡前故事？这里还有一点小饼干，要不要我亲自喂你吃。

你讲点故事吧。

西提司是个涵养不错的人。贝雷特从对方脸上极力克制的抽搐可以看出来。反正他不可能被这人立刻按在祭坛上暴打一顿，想到这里贝雷特越发无所畏惧。来大修道院之前可没人告诉他既要带三年孩子还要参加这种“人体试验”。如果贝雷特没拿到满意的报酬，他绝对不会让自己的雇主好过。

行，你想听什么？

听说修道院的藏书是你烧的，上面都写了什么？法嘉斯的国王真的没有纹章吗？他和几大贵族之间的关系如何？前国王死后可有留下遗嘱？“与王通行的真龙”是什么传说吗？为什么你是代理大司教，正牌的大司教在哪？哦对了，我要吃饼干。

西提司用一副“你很烦但我脾气很好”的表情听完贝雷特的十万个为什么，从中捡了几个不痛不痒的跟他讲。

我们的大司教在几十年前为了拯救一名婴儿牺牲了自己的生命。大司教生前极受人尊敬，她的离去至今仍使我们心痛万分。在下出身低微，不堪重用，因此在合适的人选出现之前仅作为代理人替大司教管理修道院。

几十年来没出现过哪怕一个合适的人选吗？

很遗憾，没有。不过那个人一旦出现，我们自然会知晓。

为什么？

这就涉及到你的另一个问题了，你怎么会知道“真龙”的事情？

做佣兵时游历四方，不记得在哪儿听谁提过。

行吧。大司教生前的精神动物是一只白色的巨龙。“真龙”的传说该是源自她的遗言，大司教逝世前称，下一代大司教将在不久的将来，驾驭同她同源的巨龙现于世间。因为法嘉斯和教会关系紧密，神话中不乏与历代国王并肩作战的大司教们的身影。一来二去，一些贵族开始关注拥有龙形精神动物的人。唉，真龙没有发现，倒是每年给我这边送来好几只蜥蜴类的。

哦。

怎么？你有什么线索吗？

没。你的精神动物是什么？

我没有精神动物。

我刚才看见你的纹章亮了，在那边的法阵上。

没有，你看错了。

行吧。那“凶星”呢？

西提司的眼神突然变了，速度之快让贝雷特未曾料及，他阴沉着脸问，你从哪里听来这个的？

说过了，走南闯北，不记得了。

西提司严厉的说，“凶星”是一些人对“真龙”的称呼，至于其他的，你最好祈祷自己永远不知道。

说罢他起身而去，剩贝雷特一个人无聊的躺在地板上嚼巧克力饼干。

贝雷特闭目养神。他不太好意思把修伯特供出来。在一次去黑鹫班教室“押解”希尔凡的途中，他无意看到一张压在书下的羊皮质，上面密密麻麻的写满了“凶星”和“龙”。

那本书的名字是弗雷斯古尔贝战争论，贝雷特只在修伯特手上见过几次。他后来找了个机会想和修伯特聊聊，却被对方岔开话题讲起大修道院历年来仪式失败导致参与者丧命的惨案。

凶星——一听就不是个好名字，西提司所说的“一帮人”可能是反教会的敌对势力。为什么会有人闲着无聊决定反对教会呢？贝雷特打了个哈欠，心想女神大人的尊名都光荣载入芙朵拉脏话大全了（还有专门的分类），可以窥见这片大陆的生灵对信仰有多潦草。

况且，假使神真的存在，他/她会在意一颗转瞬消逝的露水是否爱着自己吗？

贝雷特胡思乱想着，感到周身掠过一阵凉风，脑袋以下的部分突然就失去了力气。他想说话却张不开嘴，身下的大理石像冰冷的流沙带着他的意识下陷。极度的困倦瞬间夺走他的视线，他在没有温度的黑暗里安静的化成一颗茧，无知无觉。

黑暗中有人扶起他的脑袋，冰凉的管子撬开嘴唇，灌进来一股辛辣的液体。他呛的咳嗽起来，脸上传来织物的触觉，那东西又伸进嘴里，他偏头去躲，一只手按在下巴上阻止他移动。

液体持续的灌进来，他持续的咳嗽。他们怎么就不担心他被呛死，他在心里说着脏话。这个过程不知道重复了多少次，他甚至把药水咳进了鼻孔里。终于，禁锢他的手离开了。贝雷特感到前所未有的无力，用尽全力掀开一点眼皮。

视线很模糊，一切像隔着一层纱。他似乎在医务室，离得最近的两个人从衣服颜色判断应该是玛奴艾拉和西提司。迪米也在，贝雷特一眼就看见那颗金灿灿的小脑袋。他没有力气开口，象征性的从喉咙里挤出一个音节，想通知他们自己醒了。

刚发出声来，不知不觉又睡了过去。再醒来时，贝雷特发现自己回到了房间。他依然感到虚弱乏力，但至少能转转眼珠和脖子了。迪米不在，房间里只有他一……

房间里还有另一个人。

绿头发的矮个子女孩飘到他正上方，一手撑着下巴，像是斜躺在一张看不见的长椅上观赏贝雷特的惨状。是幽灵。贝雷特默默想，他见过这家伙一次，大概在七八年前，她连衣服都没有换过，他记性好着呢。

「无礼之徒，竟敢囚禁吾于魔石中，竟敢不识吾名讳，竟敢诬陷余不更衣！」

幽灵女孩开口说话了。她的“声音”有点大，径直炸在贝雷特的意识里。贝雷特吓了一跳，顺嘴蹦出一句脏话：

“ＸＸＸ的苏缇丝。”

女孩听了眼睛一亮，笑嘻嘻的说：

「哦哟，这不是知道吾名吗？」

什么？

「多亏汝身子虚弱，吾方能借此机会出来透透气，顺便同汝闲谈几句。汝等打算将余封印在那小石子中多久啊？」

你的名字叫苏缇丝？！

「正是。汝等每天呼唤吾名数次，竟不知吗？哈哈哈哈哈！」

贝雷特连忙向她道歉。女神的名讳作为芙朵拉脏话中出现频率最多的词之一，现在基本上没人会给孩子起这个名字。名为“苏缇丝”的幽灵女孩放声大笑，蹬着腿在空中转了一圈。贝雷特只得偏头躲开这孩子裙底的风光。

「哎呀，躲什么。汝等日夜用那淫词鄙字冠饰吾名，怎到了面前反而躲，真有趣。」

你是想说你碰巧和女神同名，还是……

「当然是女神本人咯」

苏缇丝撩起一缕头发缠在手腕上玩，回答道。她说的大大方方，反而让贝雷特确幸这孩子生前是个精神失常的疯丫头。

你有什么未完成的心愿吗？

贝雷特小心翼翼的问。

「有啊，何时放吾出来？」

你和我的银龙在一起？在这颗魔石里？

「对！吾沉睡多年，眷属蕾雅施禁术唤醒吾魂附于汝身。本来答应她只需等汝成年，便可放吾出来自由玩耍，谁知现遭封印，出不来啦！」

真是对不起。你能再等几年吗？

「哼！」

苏缇丝甩甩头发，不甘心的说：

「行吧。」

没想到对方居然爽快的同意了，连个原因也没找贝雷特要。贝雷特瞪圆了眼睛。小幽灵在他房间里飘来飘去，看看这个碰碰那个，嘴里不住的哇哇惊叹。

她对着一罐保养武器用的香油赞不绝口：

「这土罐的造型真当绝世艺术。」

贝雷特躺在床上，四肢发软动弹不得，只能歪着脑袋同她“精神交流”。

你有多久没出来见世面了。

「挺久了呢。睡了整整两个囫囵觉。哎，汝打算如何处理那小狮子？吾见他身上有君王血脉，汝来此地教习贵族子嗣，是想为那小崽铺路吗？」

算不上铺路，只是，将来他得知真相时，他选的那条路上起码得有三两个伙伴吧。毕竟我擅自改变了他的命运……

「汝心有愧疚？不必不必，当年汝若不出手相救，那崽子活不过十岁。」

你怎么能肯定呢？也许当年教会能保护他，法嘉斯贵族中的伏拉鲁达里乌斯家和戈迪耶家是先王忠实的支持者，他们定会站在小王子身边。迪米如果能回到王城，安然无恙的长大，现在他手上起码有自己的势力，再过几年便能顺理成章的登基，继承属于他的一切。可是，过去的我害怕为一个可怜孩子的死承担风险，便将他暂时留在自以为安全的地方……现在想想，反而把那孩子置于一无所有的境地了。

「贝雷特，汝确实救了那崽子的命。他的命运，许多人的命运，法嘉斯的命运都在汝手上改变了。余亲眼所见，亲口所诉。」

难道你能看见未来吗？

「霍。这等小事。」

那你能不能告诉我迪米的未来是什么？

贝雷特本意只是想逗逗她，哪怕纯粹当作积攒运气，听两句吉利话也好。苏缇丝说着「没问题你等等我」，噗嗤一下消失在房间那头，过了一会重新出现在贝雷特正面，掰着手指头说：

「意外的挺多的嘛。听好啦，你家小迪米的未来有战死、病死、被小贼围殴死、当上国王后遭大臣毒死、在大司教床上风流死，还有吃布鲁赞噎死的哈哈哈哈哈！堂堂一个国王诶，半夜跑到厨房一口一个小圆面包结果噎死了哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈。」

贝雷特给她气的也笑了。如果他能动弹，现在就想爬起来把这小幽灵掐死。

你能不能说点吉利的？

「吉利的也很多，吾以为汝想知死法呢？哦，吾明白叻，汝想知道小狮子是否继承了王位，对否！」

对，对……

「有继承的，也有没继承的。哎呀，这个怎样同吾解释呢。」

贝雷特脑子一阵发晕，心说我不想听你解释，我现在就想睡一会儿消消火。

「毕竟未来这个概念超出了汝等的计数范围。汝记着这个就好：在汝等看来无论多么小的可能性，只要存在着，其构成的世界对汝等而言便是无限的。所以“可能性”是虚伪的命题。吾虽能看清地脉与洋流，却无法为身处其中的每粒沙砾与露珠指明方向，抱歉咯。」

意外的安慰到我了。贝雷特默默想着，抢在意识消散前抛出最后一个问题：你知道“凶星”是什么吗？

「凶星啊，好久没听到这个词了。这就要睡了？真寂寞啊……自己去地下的藏书室找吧，骑士之间进门从左往右数第三块地板上用双脚跺五十下后，念出吾名。」

再次醒来时，窗外没了阳光，屋里也没了胡言乱语的小疯子。迪米蜷缩床边，一只手放在他腰上侧躺着。贝雷特没有出声，他怕把小家伙吓得摔下去，只是扭着脖子不作声的看他。

仔细一看迪米真是长大了。双颊可爱的婴儿肥在一点点消失，五官轮廓都初具雏形。高挺的鼻梁和深邃的眼窝该是遗传自他的祖父，还有布雷达德家标志性的金发碧眼。他的嘴唇比较薄，听说这样的孩子容易倒霉，是不是该给他准备一只兔子脚。

贝雷特越看越发愁。几年前他抽空去美术馆瞻仰了法嘉斯皇室的画像。迪米才15岁，和他父亲便已有五分相似六分神似。等他再长大一点，青狮班的同学就算全是希尔凡那样的傻子也该看出点端倪了。

不对，希尔凡才不是傻子。尽管希尔凡一直致力于让每个人因为他的生活作风问题进而对他的智商产生怀疑，但他有多聪明这件事贝雷特应该最有发言权。事实上，希尔凡最近打量迪米的目光中已有了几分审视。

默默看了一会，迪米醒了。贝雷特对上他的蓝眼睛，不自觉笑了笑。早上好。他哑着嗓子和迪米打招呼。迪米凑过来蹭蹭他的脸颊，滑下床取走他额头上的湿帕投入一旁的水盆中，又端来一杯水。

贝雷特想起身接住水杯，但他连头都抬不起来，连忙问迪米：我怎么了？仪式成功了吗？迪米点头，一手扶住后颈托稳，让贝雷特靠在自己身上。

“仪式成功了，你睡了两天，杰拉尔特一回来就把那个绿油油的家伙揍了一顿。想吃东西吗？”

贝雷特噗嗤笑出声，老实的告诉迪米他现在没什么胃口。迪米表情灰暗，绝望的好像世界末日提前到来了。贝雷特见状连忙改口，称一碗容易下咽的汤也许不错。迪米嗯了一声，满意的说，先喝水吧。

他就着迪米的手喝完了一杯水，冰凉的液体滑过喉咙的感觉太舒服了。喝完后贝雷特舔着嘴唇说，还要。迪米摇头拒绝，说，杰拉尔特说过，刚醒来时不能喝太多水。

你以后会变成一个年轻版的杰拉尔特。

那我们可以联手管教你吗？

休想，小兔崽子。

贝雷特笑骂道，又说想坐起来看一会书。迪米不同意，直接强行把人推平，用几层毯子牢牢封印住——就像贝雷特经常对付他那样，然后起身去厨房端来一份鳟鱼豆汤。

你要喂我吗？贝雷特望着迪米手中的勺子开玩笑，没想到小孩郑重的点了点头，舀起一勺吹凉了递到他嘴边。贝雷特看迪米鼓着腮帮子，又轻又快的往汤勺上方吹气，有点傻气，又有点小大人的可爱。

尽管没有胃口，贝雷特还是逼自己全部吃完了。迪米的情绪明显振奋不少。他收拾好空碗，捞起湿帕重新放回贝雷特额头上。

我没发烧。

你喘气像在喷火！

是吗？

贝雷特不做声了，他总是对自己的体温缺乏感知。湿帕冰冰的确实很舒服。他在恍惚间将此刻情景和过去常守在小孩病床前的自己重合，一时百感交集，颇有为人父母的欣慰。

我得护着这小家伙呀。可我该怎么护着？我能为他做些什么？

坠入睡眠前，贝雷特还在拼命思考。

贝雷特醒来后卧床休养了整整一周，终于能赶在星夜祭前靠自己的力量站起来走动。这段时间迪米基本成了他的拐杖兼仆人，吃喝靠喂，走路靠抱，上厕所也得仰赖迪米协助。最初两天他无法移动手臂，排尿时只能由迪米握着他的玩意指点江山。贝雷特靠在迪米身上，听着过于明显的水声在耳边缭绕回荡，含羞忍辱，恨不得当场死亡。

迪米在贝雷特身边二十四小时贴身照顾，为此连课也不去上。贝雷特知道后把他骂了一顿，小家伙耷拉脑袋听着，用沉默作为反抗。贝雷特没有办法，只能利用醒着的时间给他单独补习功课。

来探望的人络绎不绝，西提司也出现了几次，他向贝雷特解释目前他的极度虚弱是仪式的副作用：剥离咒术时不小心抽干了你的体力，但是绝对没有生命危险，只要吃好睡好，很快便能恢复。

贝雷特故意问他，你的鼻子怎么有点歪？

杰拉尔特的铁拳精准有力，玛奴艾拉虽然很努力的做了修复，但鼻梁的位置始终摆不正。对此西提司顾左右而言他，夸了两句迪米泡的茶后速速溜走。

迪米放下茶壶，缩着脑袋偷偷的笑，他亲眼见证了西提司鼻子的社会性改变。贝雷特马上将炮火转向迪米：昨天教你的舞步学会了吗？

迪米烟消火熄，可怜巴巴的回答，没学会，能不能不学了。

不行，星夜祭必须跳舞。

我可以不跳吗？

不行。如果有女孩子主动邀请你，你敢拒绝一下试试。

那你怎么不去。

贝雷特想了想，无耻的说，我正病着，不想动。迪米气的大声指控他：那你昨晚偷偷溜出去干嘛了？我当时醒着呢！

我去喂猫。

喂了三个钟头的猫？

你这孩子……

贝雷特无言以对。昨天晚上他的确溜出去干了点坏事，并且星夜祭那天晚上也准备溜去干点坏事。迪米气呼呼的转过身，那后脑勺对着他。贝雷特只好给小家伙顺顺毛，说：

“知道啦，我陪你去好不好。”

星夜祭如期举行，修道士们用鲜花、灯光和美食将礼堂装点一新。玛奴艾拉老师给窗外的每一棵树施上发光的魔咒，把它们变成五颜六色的路灯。食堂从早到晚烤着点心，到处飘着莎格鲁特佐奶油的香气。英谷丽特抱怨说光是闻这个味道她就要长胖了。

迪米在贝雷特的逼迫下换好礼服，戴上白手套和白蔷薇，坐在凳子上由贝雷特往自己头发上糊厚厚的发蜡。

可以不弄这个吗？黏糊糊的好恶心。

不行。

为啥啊。

贝雷特停下手认真思考了一下，他还记得小时候杰拉尔特抱着他参加镇上的舞会，那时男人们都把头发弄的油亮油亮。他问杰拉尔特为什么，杰拉尔特说这是时尚。

因为这是时尚。

贝雷特笃定的回答道，一边给迪米的新发型填上最后一片瓦，后退三步，自觉满意的点头称赞。

十分钟后他们在礼堂门口碰到第一个学生，希尔凡反复看了看迪米脑袋上那个坚硬的头发罩子，一脸惨不忍睹的对贝雷特说：

“你干嘛给他弄这么老气的发型？法嘉斯的男士十年前就停止使用发蜡了。”

迪米气的十分钟没有和他说话。

按照传统舞会应由三年级的级长开场，但是今年的黑鹫院和金鹿院有艾黛尔贾特和库罗德——两位王储坐镇。开场舞顺势落到他们头上。事实上，不管两位当事人愿不愿意，后面两年的开场也得由他们来跳。

青狮院的开场则依旧由三年级的学长担任。贝雷特上学期用一封客客气气的信，夹着一叠成绩单及考勤表，将他们的小级长退了回去。听说圣女大人的脸色很不好看，但碍于面子没有公开发作。幸好她没有再派一个连拼写都认不全的可怜孩子过来，贝雷特由此猜他们手上再没有适龄的子嗣，暗自松了一口气。

现在他的青狮班只有六个学生，等下希尔凡和菲利克斯肯定要跑，剩下的孩子们往那里一站稀稀拉拉的，想想就觉得怪可怜。贝雷特在迪米耳边叮嘱，要他开场后去亚修那边暖暖场，先别慌着去找艾黛尔。

我才没有慌着去找她！

迪米红着脸辩解。贝雷特在他鼓起来的脸颊上戳了一下，他的脸更红了。

开场舞结束，艾黛尔和库罗德周围的人默契上前围拢，争着跳下一支舞的权利。贝雷特推着迪米的肩膀将他领到青狮班的位置。菲利克斯已经不见了，希尔凡则一反常态的站在原地。

陆续有人过来带走了三个女孩子。迪米站在贝雷特身边，贝雷特的手仍搭在他肩膀上，他期待又紧张等着贝雷特的下一个动作，手心团出一层薄薄的汗来。

突然一群愤怒的女孩分开人群杀到希尔凡面前，质问他到底邀请谁跳“第一支舞”。希尔凡躲在亚修身后拼命缩小身体，声称他好像丧失了一部分记忆。其中一个女孩气的一把抓过亚修的衣领，说，给我过来，我们去跳舞！

好的！！亚修快乐的脱离“魔爪”，剩下的女孩们一拥而上，冲希尔凡扬起她们涂着漂亮指甲油的巴掌。

迪米在一旁笑的肚子疼，感到贝雷特的手轻轻使了力气，是在暗示他往前走。终于可以开始了！他内心欢喜雀跃，忽的腾起一万只拍打的斑斓翅膀。赶紧回忆着贝雷特的舞步教学，抬脚迈出第一步。

第二步却定在原地。

多洛缇雅笑眯眯的站在他面前，唱歌般说着，来跳舞吧，小狮子。贝雷特的手在他肩头鼓励的轻拍两下后，离开了。贝雷特也离开了，蝴蝶的翅膀坠了一地，他恍然回头去看。

贝雷特站在餐桌后朝他挥手，面带笑意。新的音乐响起来，他跟随多洛缇雅机械的移动四肢。站定、侧身，转身，转个圈。那个温和又轻巧声音执着的刻在他脑袋里，他在眼花缭乱的舞步中去找声音的主人：贝雷特一会在他视线左边，一会转到了右边，再过了一会，他看见贝雷特朝西提司走去。

贝雷特正兴致勃勃的观赏迪米的首次舞蹈，忽的余光瞥见好几人朝自己走来，其中包括已经喝醉的（这么快？）玛奴艾拉老师。要是被玛奴艾拉逮住就完蛋了。他连忙拽过距离最近的人——正在低头挑小饼干的西提司，牵起对方的手装模作样的鬼混了几下后，边跳边往出口的方向移动。

西提司深知他心，侧身揽住贝雷特的腰把逃生的路转了回去。贝雷特朝他疯狂瞪眼，西提司不为所动，一个前迈压着贝雷特来了个下腰。他袭击的突然，贝雷特甚至怀疑自己的骨头发出咔吧一声脆响，脱口便是：

“XXX苏缇丝”

你怎么可以对身为女神信徒的我说这种话？

你自己私下不说吗？

假话是当然不说，等下记得滚回来跳集体舞！

哦，晚安。

西提司飙了句一模一样的脏话，贝雷特忍不住哈哈笑，他俩手里还夹着一片小饼干。贝雷特借着对方把自己甩出去的力度松开手，滑冰似的溜出大门。

饼干还我！西提司冲他的背影大声抗议。

贝雷特轻车熟路的来到骑士之间，站在从左往右数第三块地板，开始跳脚。

他的体力没有完全恢复，跳一会就得停下来休息。前晚他在外夜游三个钟头，其中半个小时就蹉跎在这诡异的开门方式上，剩下两个多钟头则用来消化一些惊人的史实。

跳到第30下时贝雷特由衷的觉得自己像个傻子，忍不住喊了声“苏缇丝”。脚下即传来震动，他闪到一边，地砖纷纷移动，让出一条通往底部的石梯。

果然！苏缇丝那个小疯子在耍弄他，根本不需要跳50下！

贝雷特气的头晕，当然也可能是运动导致的。他拎着油灯下去，径直走到一排书架前取出事先选定的几本，然后迅速离开。石砖在他身后合拢，掩住了这个通往真相的入口。

他揣着书，快步穿过走廊往图书馆走去。五彩斑斓的树顶印着他的脸，那上面没有表情，是一片沉默的空白。

芙朵拉大陆的秘密之一正躺在他怀里。西提司没有烧掉这些藏书，他把它们偷偷藏起来了。现在藏书落在贝雷特手上，自然逃不过被他“物尽其用”的命运。

他当然不会为了薪水或惩奸除恶或迪米的教育这点理由继续留在修道院。这里太过危险，每多待一日便等同于将迪米的身份放在日光下炙烤一分。哦对了，还有贝雷特自己的身份，他得抽空研究一下自己到底是个啥。

选择留在这里，是为了迪米的另一段人生。学识、人脉、伙伴、真相——任何能帮迪米够到的东西他都得提前争取。只求真相到来前，能为这孩子减轻哪怕一点点负担也好。

最重要的是，他必须要找到和迪米目标一致的盟友。通过一年多的调查，贝雷特认为仅仅靠贵族是不够的。即使戈迪耶家和伏拉鲁达利乌斯家愿意支持迪米，北境连年战乱眼看已经要将这两家拖垮，很难凭空赊出兵力。法嘉斯衰落二十余年，多亏帝国和同盟也不太平，这才免于吞并之苦。但是艾黛尔贾特和库罗德都不是省油的灯，等这两人先一步登基继位，定然掀起新的风雨和变数。

如果能赶在这之前出击，制造新的矛盾点，让其中一人有充分的理由与迪米结盟的话……

库罗德太精明，比起“坐庄”跟擅长“入伙”，率先去找他反而容易陷入被动。艾黛尔贾特是理想主义者，而她恰好介于“不太笨”和“容易操控”中间某个微妙的平衡点。再加上艾黛尔常常照拂迪米，只要不是瞎子，谁都能看到他们正迅速的亲密起来。迪米还是喜欢女孩子的。贝雷特思及此处，不知为何感到眼眶有些发酸，心脏一阵阵抽痛。

他定下心神，按照书架上的名牌找到政治类。一共两开书架，露出的书脊摸上去都比起其他地方要崭新许多。可能除了修伯特以外，真的没几个学生常来光顾。

咒术仪式的结果出来后，赶回修道院的杰拉尔特只来得及放下从盗贼手中缴获的战利品，顺道跑去揍了西提司一顿之后，便立刻带着骑士团朝咒术所指的方向扑去。他带回来的战利品中有一批书籍，贝雷特特意去看了一眼，记下了其中三本书的名字。

作为战利品的书籍会在清点完毕后直接归入图书馆。他迅速找到那三本书，抽出借阅卡，看见上面还是一片空白，迅速松了口气。

贝雷特放下油灯，拔出腰间匕首。一边在心中默念对不起，一边用刀刃割开书壳与纸张的连接处。他割的及其小心，不惜几次划破手指。剥下的书壳反面涂上胶水，粘在他带来的三本藏书上，严丝密缝的压好。

他默默坐了一会，等待胶水彻底干掉。然后将三本“套头书”放回原位，揣着割下来的“原件”迅速离开。

今晚玛奴艾拉老师一定会醉的不省人事，而贝雷特会主动提出帮她代课。明天上午黑鹫班的第一节课便是政治理论，贝雷特会在下课前一秒顺口提到图书馆新到的一批书，其中有介绍鞑古扎的政治史。而修伯特一定会眼睛发亮的凑过来，问他那几本书叫什么名字。

这个法子笨了点，中间甚至存在被路人截胡的可能。但是在没有确认盟友关系前，贝雷特暂时不想将藏书馆透露给他们，毕竟这么做对西提司不太公平。退一万步，即使路人截了胡，贝雷特也会想个法子让修伯特知道这件事的存在。而之后该如何行动，就要看修伯特的调查手段和艾黛尔贾特的决意了。

看她认为“黑暗蠢动者”是否够格成为帝国与王国共同的敌人。

贝雷特回到礼堂时，集体舞已经结束了。西提司堵在门口，一脸兴师问罪。

抱歉，没赶上。

呵，你和我道歉？是不是搞错对象了？

怎么了？

去问你家的小崽子吧。

西提司神色促狭，贝雷特一时摸不着头脑。舞会结束了，学生们却没有散去，白蔷薇的篱笆后藏着一对对重叠的影子。贝雷特快步走过，目无斜视。最终他在星空之塔下找到了迪米，小孩正抱膝蹲在一棵树下，脑袋埋的低低的。见他来了，一下子站起来转身就要走。

贝雷特叫住他，轻着声音问，怎么了？

是不是和艾黛尔吵架啦？

迪米不出声，贝雷特靠近几步，想去够他的肩膀。小孩退缩着躲开，藏在袖管里的拳头抖了又抖，猛然爆发了。

“艾黛尔艾黛尔艾黛尔！什么事都想着把我扔给艾黛尔，然后你就可以跑去玩想玩的男人对不对？……从教我跳舞的第一天开始就答应了要陪我跳第一支舞！你为什么不陪我跳第一支舞？你答应过我的！”

迪米的话像刀一样扎进肉里，贝雷特又气又闷，却无法辩解。这几日他思虑过度，脑子里塞着各种乱七八糟的事，这时才想起来：自己的确许下过第一支舞的承诺。

“对不起。我忘记了。明年一定补给你好不好，明年的星夜祭你想跳多少支舞都没有问题，我陪。”

“不要！你这个骗子！”迪米的声音里有了哭腔，但他硬撑着没让一滴眼泪跑出来，转而将加倍的怒火洒向贝雷特，“见到男人就管不住腿的大骗子！！！”

“你这小崽子！”贝雷特气的在他脑袋上挠了一下。见迪米不作声，以为这一回也是小朋友闹着惯例的醋脾气。他不自觉松懈神色，话语里立刻有了三分宠溺七分调笑。

“别气啦，现在补一支舞好不好？”

他去拉迪米的手，捏着小孩的手指想握紧。就像以前一样：把迪米揉进怀里，像对待赌气的不懂事的孩子一般哄哄他。

他不知道此刻自己的声音在迪米听来有多么刺耳。

“我讨厌你。”

迪米甩开他的手，头也不回的走了。

星夜祭过去三周，期末考试结束的当天，运送行李的马车停满了修道院的每一块草坪。贝雷特和杰拉尔特都不太愿意回法嘉斯过冬。自从接受修道院的工作，佣兵团交到了山姆手上。贝雷特还在搓着手批改试卷时，那老家伙已经带着一帮兄弟南下快活去了。

今年不出意外，应该是他们三人痛哭流涕（并不会）的恳求西提司收留一个冬天。迪米因为舞会的事闹了一场长达两周的冷战，然后主动找贝雷特道了歉。他的措辞诚恳又冷漠，贝雷特听着心里发堵，反复强调迪米没有错，是他不守约定，让小家伙失望了。

迪米摇头，随后提出他想要自己的房间。贝雷特答应了，给他找了间学生宿舍。迪米把自己的东西全部搬了出去，开始习惯独自睡觉，也开始礼貌称贝雷特为：老师。

大部分学生赶在第一天迫不及待的回去。大修道院立刻变得无比安静。和第一场雪一起落下的只有偶尔穿过走廊的脚步声，修道士们大多不爱在外面说话，除非他们心情好，偶尔会像西提司一样关起门偷偷聒噪几句。

杰拉尔特受不了这股氛围，火速逃到附近的镇子上。他回来后喜滋滋的告诉贝雷特：那个镇上的麦酒棒呆了。贝雷特很不感兴趣的敷衍着杰拉尔特，他刚喝完一杯热巧克力，整个人有些昏昏欲睡。迪米陪着他，一个蜷缩在壁炉旁，一个远远的待在房间的另一端。

在这样的平静中，大修道院迎来了一位意想不到的客人。

庭院里停着一排绘有黑鹫图案的金色马车，迪米趴在窗户往下看，问贝雷特：那个应该是来接艾黛尔和修伯特的马车吧？

他们还没走吗？

今天就走，艾黛尔说行李太多，让马车先回去了一趟。

也许她是想多陪陪你呢？

老师！

迪米不再同他说话，他们分享着越来越频繁光顾的尴尬。贝雷特认为这不是一件坏事，他一直希望能给两人的关系下个定义，以便保持必要的距离。现在看来，老师与学生无疑是个恰当的答案。

就在这一刻钟前，亚兰德尔公，帝国摄政，艾黛尔贾特的伯父，钻出马车朝约定的地方走去。

艾黛尔在房间里等他。亚兰德尔公进来时，她抱歉地说提前泡好的洋甘菊花茶冷掉了，让修伯特去泡一壶新的过来。

换成三日月茶。她的伯父皱着眉头补充道。他讨厌洋甘菊，艾黛尔当然知道，她看到那双阴冷的眼睛转向自己，里面的厌恶没有减少丝毫。

所以你特地叫我过来做什么？

我发现了圣墓的入口。

亚兰德尔公目光一亮，立刻追问她，得到纹章了吗？

还没有，入口处被封印着，我还没找到解开的方法。

“呵，你最好快点找到。”亚兰德尔公嗤笑道，“我有好好教过你失败的后果是什么吧。”

艾黛尔下意识打了个寒颤。尽管她早已学会了如何完美隐藏自己的恐惧，一些刻在肉体上的记忆却没有那么容易被抹去。

等我找到了进入圣墓的方法，我会需要兵力。

等找到了再来和我谈条件吧。

“我会找到的。”艾黛尔提高音量，“向我死去亲人的每一寸骸骨发誓，我一定会找到。”

亚兰德尔公眯眼打量她，仿佛在重新评估一件商品的价值。艾黛尔不自觉的挺起胸膛——这没必要，很蠢，她告诉自己。但小动物在饿狼面前永远无法反抗虚张声势的欲望。

我明白了，到时候我会安排。

我可能需要更多兵力。你也知道，“坏刃”杰拉尔特回归了骑士团。

我会安排的。

叔侄二人再无其他交流，面对面静坐着。此时响起敲门声，修伯特的声音传来：

“万分抱歉，三日月茶不巧用完了，两位觉得香柠檬茶如何？”

亚兰德尔公从鼻子里喷出一声不太愉快的假笑，说：

“看来我今天是喝不上你的茶了，告辞。”

送走亚兰德尔公的马车后，艾黛尔和修伯特回到房间。门一关上，修伯特立刻翻出藏在袖兜里的左手，一个顺时针转动的微型法阵出现在他手掌上方。

怎么样？

艾黛尔紧张的问他。法阵是他们昨夜趁着修道院警备松懈，偷偷溜进地下祭坛复制出来的。这个复制品的使用寿命只有24小时，中央有一团胎儿形状的深色雾气，正是从贝雷特身上抽出的咒术的原型。密集到看不清的祷词围绕在那团东西外侧，其中一条细长的针状祷词正朝一个方向缓缓移动，如同坚定的日晷。

艾黛尔的心脏狠狠跳了一下，指针所指的正是亚兰德尔公离开的方向。

你确认过了吗？这个东西真的可信吗？

我绕着宿舍楼走了两圈，指针始终指向这里。

也就是说伯父是露米尔村和白银小镇惨剧背后的凶手……

“不仅如此，我的小殿下。这种极端的咒术不是普通人类可以掌握操纵的。您还记得吗？在您没有遭遇这一切之前，那个人曾带您穿越法嘉斯的雪境躲避仇敌，用身体作盾牌挡下弓箭。”

修伯特看着艾黛尔，她的瞳孔上有他的影子。

“恐怕亚兰德尔公已经不是您从前认识的那个亚兰德尔公了。”

艾黛尔闭上眼睛，香柠檬茶仍冒着热气。

TBC

U1S1，参照原作标准，这边的艾黛尔贾特超级OOC……


	6. Chapter 6

暴雨倾盆连绵了三日，眼看天色渐晚，贝雷特身着防雨斗篷，仍站在塔楼顶层向下张望。

从这里可以看到外界通往大修道院的必经之路。雨幕劈头灌入河道，河水比前日又涨了两米，西提司已经做好了抵御洪涝的准备，就看这场雨是否愿意在明晚之前停止。

三年级青狮班的首次独立讨伐偏偏选到了这个时候。贝雷特每时每刻都在后悔没有偷偷跟在他们后面。学生们离开时还是晴空万里，到了下午忽然雷声滚动，这场雨一下就是三天，大地被洗刷的只剩下乱石瘠土。

芙朵拉刚经历了一场史无前例的大旱。还没等人们拔走枯死的作物，缺席了整个夏季的暴雨又铺天盖地的砸了下来。农夫扔下手中的犁耙，指天怒骂着女神的大名。

对生活在这片大地的人类来说，每年都是糟糕的一年，而明年永远会更糟。贝雷特拢住兜帽，忍不住打了个寒颤。山姆在寄来的信中写道，佣兵团准备将大本营迁至帝国。他们知道法嘉斯的百姓饱受盗贼猖獗之苦，却也知道这些人付不起哪怕最低的报酬。佣兵们一连干了十几桩赔本买卖，眼看要饿死了，上门求救的村子仍络绎不绝。无奈之下，他们竟然只能夹着尾巴逃往邻国。

贝雷特胸中结着块垒，郁闷的将头磕在墙上摩擦。忽地余光瞥见一支小队骑马沿大路跑来，为首那人穿着一袭蓝色的斗篷，正是出发前他强行塞进迪米行李袋中那件。他连忙奔下塔楼，冒雨抄了近路。半路上还嫌湿透的斗篷沉重，径直脱掉，远远的甩到一位路过的修道士脚边。

门外传来马蹄声，借着响起放行的哨音。青狮班七人在厅前翻身下马。他们身上的斗篷淅沥的坠着雨水，淤泥紧紧裹着小腿肚子，一步一个扎实的泥巴脚印。兜帽掀开，露出一张张疲惫而年轻的脸庞。为首的青年眉头微蹙，姿容不凡。相貌的棱角里还留着点少年气，神情已有了成人的坚毅。雨水亲吻过的金发紧贴在他额前，不仅浇不息那双仿佛时刻燃烧的蓝色眼睛，反而将它们衬的越发明亮。

“有人受伤了吗？”

贝雷特像只蛋窝被人踩了的母鸡一样冲过来询问。迪米一看到他，面容如换脸般柔软下来。然而他时刻牢记着两年前的“仇”，不咸不淡的回道，没有人受伤。

贝雷特咬牙切齿，没事就好，我该跟着一起去的。你这个小崽子，居然伙同西提司骗我，还带着整个班的人偷跑，长本事了啊。

迪米扭头不吱声，梅尔塞德斯忍不住逗他。

老师一定担心坏了，可是迪米还在闹别扭呢。

就这样坚持了两年。兄弟，你真行。

没办法呀，因为老师最喜欢迪米了。如果闹别扭的是希尔凡，老师最多理你两分钟。

胡说，起码五分钟吧！

梅尔塞德斯哎呀哎呀的笑了，希尔凡露出一副酸溜溜的表情。菲利克斯揭发他：你不是受伤了吗？掉到泥坑里了诶。

那算受伤？

我看你手脚并用爬出来的时候，脸上的表情分明在说：当然算啊。

当然算啦。菲利克斯。希尔凡掉进去的那个可不是什么普通泥坑，是专门用来储藏牛粪的。

原来如此，怪不得一路上没有女生愿意和他说话。还是你这方面的经验比较丰富呢，亚修。

他们浑身湿透的站在前厅，吸满泥水的靴底将地毯踩成一片狼藉，背上还负着沉重的武器和行李。没人在意这些事，都只想着聚在一起七嘴八舌的，再多笑话希尔凡一会儿。

安顿好一切事物，确定每个学生都健康、暖和并且吃饱喝足回到宿舍后，贝雷特终于松下一口气，瘫倒在床上。房间里只有他一个人，安静像一把刷子一遍遍刷着他难以平复的内心。

比起迪米，他倒是成了更不习惯孤单的那个人。现在回想一下，迪米刚搬出去时那个担心到睡不着觉的自己反而显得可笑。

还有三个月就是迪米的18岁生日，他的精神动物随时可能出现。贝雷特每晚辗转反侧，难以入眠。他甚至有了幻想：也许当年杰拉尔特和他都弄错了。迪米不是法嘉斯的小王子，他的衣服纽扣上刻着普通的花纹，这孩子和王室血统没有半点关系。即使有，他很有可能只是某个家伙的私生子……

明天约了艾黛尔贾特见面，修伯特给了他足够的暗示：已经到了能够谈判的倒计时刻，如果他再不好好把握，艾黛尔不得不开始质疑他的诚意。

可是如果最后发现迪米不是王子，他引诱艾黛尔下场的局面该如何处理？弃之不顾？带上这孩子逃走？

逃走吧。

念头在他脑内回荡出声的那个刹那，巨大的诱惑力顷刻压倒了一切。逃走，和迪米一起。离那片寒冷贫瘠的大地越远越好。带他去安全的地方，那里没有冬天也没有阴谋，迪米永远只是迪米，永远是他最快乐的孩子。

咚咚。

很轻的敲门声。响到第二遍，贝雷特仍伏在床上不想动弹。他的脑袋很痛，摇一摇耳边嗡嗡的响。敲门人很快放弃，没有第三遍声音。贝雷特忍着太阳穴抽搐的疼痛坐起来，犹豫着要不要去开门。那人很可能已经走了。

说不清是直觉还是听觉突然告诉贝雷特，门外的人是迪米，他赶紧拉开门。

迪米已经转身走开好几步，听见开门的动静重新转回来。他站在黑漆漆的走道里，个子是不是又长高了？月光透过窗沿照进来，却只能照到他的脚踝。他没有穿鞋，不会冷吗？贝雷特想。

迪米定了片刻，朝贝雷特走来，一只手藏在身后，抱着一个枕头。枕头那么大，他就算藏也藏不住的。似乎很清楚这一点，因此他固执的不去看贝雷特，只把目光藏在偏斜的视线里。

睡不着？贝雷特问，不等对方点头，后退一步接着说，进来吧。迪米侧身进来，站在屋子中间打量起四周。贝雷特在他身后关上门，推推他的后背，迪米不肯动。

贝雷特只当他还在闹别扭，并对此习以为常。他掀开被子钻进去躺了一会，等迪米默默扫视完整间屋子，眼睛转回到自己身上时，冲他招了招手。

迪米走过来，主动递上枕头。贝雷特往后让了让，给他腾出位置。两年茁长成长的结果突然交到手上验收，贝雷特一下子竟然有点不熟悉。迪米是真的长大了，不止身材和容貌。“孩子”的概念彻底从他身上消失，现在躺在贝雷特面前的是一个即将成年的大人。

你长大了呢。

贝雷特脱口而出，迪米抬眼扫他一下，迅速的低下去，盯着自己的手指发呆。

贝雷特抽出毛毯盖在他身上，迪米又看他一眼，默默往前蠕动一寸。四双手掌挨的极近，贝雷特伸过去捏捏他的指头尖。

最近头疼吗？

点头。

做噩梦吗？

点头。

贝雷特越过迪米的肩头，去看他身后那团巨大的灰色雾气。学校里有不少孩子都在觉醒精神动物，迪米混在其中并不显眼。贝雷特向他伸出手，见迪米没有躲避的意思，便将手指放在他的太阳穴上轻轻按揉。

你的小动物快要显形了，这是正常的反应，过阵子就好了。

显形的时候都这么难受吗？

因人而异吧。我那时脾气特别差，还把你吼哭了，记得吗？

怎么会不记得。

那就是说，还在记仇咯？

没有。

迪米摇头否认着，又往前挪了挪，几乎和贝雷特脸贴着脸。贝雷特怎么会不知道他的想法，干脆的将人脑袋往臂弯里一摁，在他耳边轻声说：

“快睡吧，做个好梦。”

次日贝雷特早早的醒了。他一颗心悬着放不下来，脑子里时刻有座无形的钟负责敲醒他。迪米将他圈在怀里，脑袋搁在贝雷特后颈，均匀的呼吸喷在他皮肤上激起一阵鸡皮疙瘩。

妈妈……

他起身前听见迪米喃喃自语，忍不住戳了戳对方的脸。迪米在睡梦中发出无意识的唔唔，脑袋往毛毯里拱了拱。你可不是小孩啦，都长成了这么大一只。贝雷特边说边梳理他的落在枕头上的金发，指尖划过耳廓，轻抚鼻梁，被吸引着落向唇间。

一个大胆的念头像流星一样消失在他脑中。

贝雷特收回手，自嘲的摇头叹息。两年的“保持距离”已经让他理清了思绪。他曾抱有疑惑，疑惑该如何定义与迪米的关系？父子、兄弟、朋友或师生？好像都是，又好像都不是。

其实他对迪米……

越是看清了自己的心，越能明白自己以后再无法也无颜陪伴这孩子的事实。贝雷特对此接受的坦然。因为——女神保佑，只要迪米能成功跨越即将到来的暴风雨，他愿意将自己的一切置上天平。献上血与肉与名誉，交付生命乃至灵魂。相比之下，一份落沙成塔的倾慕算什么，作为“代价”，它的重量简直轻的可笑。

贝雷特在低头在迪米额头烙下一吻，披上披风悄声离开。

艾黛尔和修伯特在演武场等待贝雷特。他们带来了早餐，贝雷特进来时两人正面对面安静的咀嚼烤面包，中间摆着一套完整的茶具。

修伯特将钥匙掷给他。贝雷特一把接过，转身锁好大门加入他们。他接过艾黛尔递来的果酱，一时间有种错乱的不真实感，好想他们真的只是约了顿平凡的早餐，没有任何阴谋将发生在这张石桌上。

一只黑鹫安静的落在艾黛尔身后。

贝雷特与它对视，黑鹫歪着脑袋用一边眼睛打量他。他知道艾黛尔的精神动物觉醒了，不过今天是第一次亲眼看见。黑鹫换成另一边眼睛专注的盯，仿佛贝雷特是某种从没见过的小动物。

修伯特清清嗓子提醒，艾黛尔顺着他手指的方向回头看。她哎呀了一声，再回过头时，黑鹫已经消失了。

为什么要收起来？

贝雷特问。艾黛尔一边撕下面包皮一边说，会吓到别人。

因为是异常强大的存在，随便放出来容易让周围的同类感到威慑力。修伯特尽量压抑着自豪，补充道，这是君王的精神象征。

库罗德的鹿也会让人感到不安吗？

会哦。那头鹿只是外表可爱而已。和它稍微待的时间长了，连我背上都会冒出一层冷汗。还有法嘉斯的狮子，光是外形足够吓哭一马车的小朋友。

艾黛尔咽下卷着果酱的面包皮，朝贝雷特眨眼道，我小时候见过一次，还因此生了好一会的气，和伯父抱怨说凭什么帝国的黑鹫不能长出巨大的獠牙。

殿下。

没关系，修伯特。今天来就是想和老师聊聊这个。老师，你知道吗？自从觉醒了精神动物之后，我想起了很多以前的事情。很多我以为已经忘记的事情。明明是非常非常重要的回忆，为什么我会把它们弄丢了。

觉醒后会想起以前忘记的……全部事情吗？

是的，因此我全部想起来了。在我七岁的时候，帝国发生了政变。父亲、母亲，和我的兄弟姐妹们被捉入监牢。伯父只能带着年幼的我逃亡法嘉斯。我们逃走的时候是冬天，法嘉斯的冬天真的太冷了，你们是怎么活下来的呀。一路上军队和杀手紧咬着我们，弓箭和短枪嗖嗖贴着马匹飞过去。下着好大的雪，我害怕极了。伯父对我说，小艾尔，我们现在来玩一个游戏，当听到追我们的人喊出“叛徒”这个词，我们要大笑，好不好？

我不明白。但是伯父很快大声笑起来，我也跟着一起笑。我们就这样大笑着逃了一天一夜。眼泪在我脸上冻成冰棍。我知道他受了伤，血摸起来滑滑的，一开始很热，到后面就冻在了衣服上，他的披风变得硬邦邦的，碰一下会有红色的沙砾掉下来。

艾黛尔……

你知道现在我最恨他们的地方是什么吗？他们夺走了我对伯父的爱。他们不仅杀死了他，还操纵他的皮囊，用他的手将我折磨的不成人形。他们让我恨他！而我真的恨死他了，恨到竟然忘了他活着的时候为我做过什么！老师……伯父他，他是我最后的亲人。他曾抱着我骑马，帮我赶走野狗，在口袋里藏着巧克力直到它们化掉。他的精神动物是一只夜枭，喜欢啄我的头发。他骗我说流血的感觉就像流眼泪，容易口渴，只要嚼点雪就好了。直到最后一刻，他都是爱着我的。

所以我不能原谅自己，更不能原谅他们。

艾黛尔贾特非常坚强。贝雷特想，在对别人剖开内心的过程中，她没有爆发，没有片刻因情感而迷失方向，始终牢牢掌握着自己的“锚”。

她很清楚自己在做什么。

“那么，我是不是应该发问，你所说的‘他们’是指的什么？”

“老师明明是最清楚的。那几本书的名字我记得是，鞑古扎西部地缘政治三册，对吗。修伯特其实很想看原版的内容，还在老师手上吗？”

贝雷特点头。在的，他说。但是我没想到你们调查到了这一步，关于亚兰德尔公的事我很抱歉，如果我知道的话……

你也一样会设计把我们套进去，说不定更加开心呢。

殿下……

艾黛尔捧起茶杯喝了一口。真好喝，她喃喃自语着，我的第一杯香柠檬茶还是从伯父的杯子里喝到的。后来他变得不喜欢这种茶，也不喜欢我了，其实那时候我潜意识里就隐约察觉到了吧。

愿逝者安息，我想亚兰德尔公一定会感到宽慰。

为什么？我恨了他这么久。

艾黛尔，你可能曾恨他更多，但从今以后，你不会再少爱他一分一毫。这就够了，只要你能带着真实的回忆，健康幸福的活下去。没关系的。

啊，对不起。贝雷特尴尬的笑道，说出这种不合时宜的话。那么接下来我们要聊些什么呢？

焦油和鲜血的腥气，总是伴着火焰肆虐而来。

他坐在一颗苹果树下。上一个夏天有白色的苹果花落在他头上，侍女用长剪剪下一捧累累的枝桠，她瞧见了躲在一旁的自己，挑出一颗果实用袖口仔细擦干净，递到他手上。

他接过来，光滑的果皮红的像花儿一样，后来他知道，也红的如鲜血一般。

和善的小侍女躺在一泊红色的草地上，她的头颅飞了起来，滚到手边位置。和安娜一样，不，应该说，安娜像她一样，她们年幼而凄惨的死去了。

他依然坐在那棵苹果树下，正艰难理解着眼前的一切。快跑，小殿下，快跑！他听到熟悉的声音，却找不到声音的主人。到处都是人，认识的和不认识的，和黑色盔甲的士兵。

为什么是帝国的士兵？

因为这里是父亲的王宫。他们要来杀死父亲，夺走母亲。

他忽然醒悟，听话的跑起来。

……因此我的目的很简单，一是把黑暗蠢动者的首脑肢解成八块挂在帝国城堡的刺钉上暴晒，二来驱逐赛罗斯教廷的势力，三则是统一芙朵拉大陆全境。所以我不可能公开表示支持王国起义军，这件事从头到尾对我都没有任何帮助哦，亲爱的老师。

就第一点来说，我们目标一致，完全可以联手。当然是非公开性质的那种。在第二点上，我不希望你和教廷落到两败俱伤的境地，对双方来说都是没有必要的损耗。至于第三点，说实话，是非常伟大的理想，站在老师的立场我为你感到骄傲。然而站在个人的立场，我只能说，来日方长。

来日方长……说的对，我会时刻紧盯着你们的。那么，老师，能教教我在冲突最小化的前提下把教廷赶下舞台的方法吗？

这需要我们双方的妥协。你可以尽情的驱逐教廷，按照你的意愿创造一个不受信仰约束的阿德莱斯忒亚帝国。我会说服西提司放弃实质性抵抗，配合你的军队逐步撤退至法嘉斯境内。

你有把握说服西提司和整个骑士团？

是的。但是这之后，还请你立刻收手。赛罗斯教廷会在法嘉斯重新立足，不再干涉帝国内政。

也就是说，老师需要我来扮演坏人，将教会的力量送到那家伙手上。如果我执意指挥大军过境，一路砍杀至菲尔蒂亚城门下呢？

你这孩子……艾黛尔，这世上有很多事不是非黑即白。那我们假设如果，如果你攻下了法嘉斯，彻底消灭赛罗斯教廷。你打算如何收编北境的军队？如何在抵御斯灵蛮族入侵的同时，保证后续三年的冬季储备。当大规模的不可避免的天灾出现时，如何说服贵族领主开放救济？你远在帝国首都，鞭长莫及，必须派强兵能将驻扎远疆，这无疑是在变相地削弱实力。我相信你会找到其他的解决方法，但即便解决了，你也很难得到与代价对等的回报。法嘉斯的大地贫瘠寒冷，一年只能种下一轮小麦，奶牛到了冬天冷的产不出一滴奶。当暴雪封闭道路，运送物资只能靠珍贵的白犬，他们拉一趟雪橇，往往要吃掉与货物同等重量的口粮。

所以我讨厌冷的地方……

的确很讨厌。正因如此，唯独法嘉斯不能失去信仰，至少现在不行。我们需要一个，咳，厚颜无耻的教会。能够不停的从贵族手中搜刮财物，向民间散布救济，同时继续之前的学术研究。我们必须紧密的聚集在一起，才能活过一个又一个恐怖的冬季。

侍从们挡在他身后，英勇的反抗又哭嚎着痛苦毫无尊严的死去。因为这里是人间的炼狱，炼狱不接收歌颂善良的灵魂。所以它们要么熄灭在淤泥中，要么选择改口称赞丑恶。

他找到了他的父母。他们倒下了，雄狮与白枭守在一旁垂着泪。黑色的盔甲涌上来，数不清的手抓住他。手甲爬行在他的脸上，铁片的缝隙里滴着血。他像个愚蠢的幼崽一般放声痛哭，抱住那些人的大腿苦苦哀求。

他求他们放过法嘉斯的国王与王后，他向一群帝国的士兵求救。

求求你们，他们一定还有呼吸，动物并没有离去。

黑色盔甲的士兵们走上前，向他的父母举起长矛。他撕破了喉咙，青狮和白枭如一缕薄雾消失无踪。

现在还看得到动物吗？

他们讥笑着问他。

抱歉，容我插一句嘴。老师，您手上有“法嘉斯极夜”的情报吗？

你指的是千年前的极夜传说吗？抱歉，就我所知，只是一个大人用来吓唬小孩子的故事。

修伯特，你想的太多啦。而且就算真的有那种东西，让法嘉斯的国王带领赛罗斯教先顶上呗。老师，我会好好考虑你的建议。说句实话，我认为你的价值已经远远超过了我的预期。如果你愿意加入我，我们联手必定劈风斩棘，统一芙朵拉。我愿予你世间财宝和无上的荣誉，只要你肯点头。

艾黛尔，我的立场始终没有变过。我属于法嘉斯。

你不信教义，常年漂泊云游各国，为什么偏偏是法嘉斯？是为了帝弥托利吗？

帝弥托利……原来这就是他的真名。我猜你早就对那孩子有所怀疑，但是你怎么能确认他一定是法嘉斯故去的王子呢？

你也不能确认，对不对？在他的动物显形之前，我猜你甚至没有勇气查一查他的纹章。

你查过了？啊，是那个时候吧，你的手帕。

抱歉，就是我干的，想知道答案吗？

你现在坐在这里，听我唠叨了一个早晨，我想答案已经很明显了。

哈哈哈哈，和老师聊天真的很有趣，我有点嫉妒那家伙了。说真的，新王登基后，请务必让他第一时间停止那道愚蠢的征兵令。我可不想一打完鼹鼠就马上开始搞军备竞赛。

我与你意见一致。

和艾黛尔摊牌后，贝雷特感到那股长期缠绕在脊柱上的不安稍稍和缓了些。艾黛尔没有当场表态，他一点都不意外，这是她作为未来女皇该有的判断。只要艾黛尔愿意正视“黑暗蠢动者”的存在，她和迪米就有暂时一致的目标。

修伯特两年来进行了一系列相当深入的调查，贝雷特带他去了地下藏书馆，再三警告他务必谨慎行事。如果让西提司发现了，代理大司教一定会把他倒吊在地牢里扒皮抽筋。

贝雷特也向杰拉尔特摊了牌，差点挨了一顿揍。杰拉尔特一段时间甚至不愿意拿眼睛瞧他，两人几次迎面碰上，对方转头就走，一点不给贝雷特留面子。

你和杰拉尔特吵架了？迪米一脸忧愁的跑来试着调解，贝雷特扯了点理由应付他，这让迪米看起来更加难过。你最近神神秘秘的。他抱怨道。幸好一周后杰拉尔特还是按照贝雷特的要求，以巡逻为由离开了大修道院，顺便带上了一批他最信任的部下。

接下来是名单上的西提司和库罗德，然后抽空和几位德高望重的老修士谈一谈。迪米的精神状况时好时坏，坏的时候他会直接来找贝雷特。迪米坚称他没有回想起四岁前的事情，贝雷特信了他，开始思量找一个合适的时机向迪米摊牌。

这是一个普通的下午，空气中弥漫着压抑的寒意。贝雷特刚刚与杰拉尔特派回的部下见过面，拿到了想要的东西。就看见亚修满目震惊朝他跑来：

“老师！迪米他，他的，他是？他在礼堂，大家都过去了！”

真的到了这一刻的时候，贝雷特反而出奇的冷静。他和亚修赶到礼堂，整个修道院的学生、老师，侍从甚至修道士和骑士们都聚集过来。迪米站在人群中央，他踩在一张桌子上，大家自发地同他保持距离，无人敢上前。

巨大的狮子蹲在地上，颈间鬃毛威风凛凛，恰似一团燃烧着的青色火焰。狮子双目深蓝，犹如出窍的利剑刺向虚空一处。人们冲它窃窃私语，探究的视线闪躲游移，狮子不为所动。当贝雷特出现在礼堂时，它立刻转向他。

迪米，或者该叫他帝弥托利了，故意转过头不去看贝雷特。雄狮后足立起，跳上桌子与帝弥托利站到一处。人群霎时安静，近百双眼睛齐刷刷焦距在他身上，帝弥托利深呼吸，用洪亮的声音说道：

“我的名字是帝弥托利·亚历山大·布雷达德。我的父亲是蓝贝尔·克里斯托弗·布雷达德。十四年前，现国王伊哈大公琉法丝与帝国串通谋划‘达斯卡惨案’，残忍杀害了蓝贝尔国王及王后。年仅四岁的我在亲信护卫下逃出菲尔帝亚，在各国流亡多年，隐藏身份来到加尔古·玛库大修道院。我知道，就在我说出这段话的同时，告密者的信已经绑在了鸽子腿上，从我们头顶飞向芙朵拉各处。”

又有好几个人影从礼堂偏门处离开，有人愤怒，有人则若有所思的盯着那处。贝雷特顾不上他们，艰难的推开一个又一个学生往前挤。帝弥托利仍站在高处，他高举起右手，五指握拳。

“现在，我以法嘉斯神圣王国第一顺位继承人的身份在此宣誓：我愿恪守骑士之道，时刻谨记谦卑，守护荣誉，不畏牺牲，英勇战斗，保护弱小与无助之人，以诚实和公正回报我的子民。我将践行女神的意志，夺回王座，夺回父辈的荣耀。在座各位，非我子民者，你们可听的清楚”

没有人回答，人群骚动着，各式各样的声音交杂成一道复杂的洋流。贝雷特扑向帝弥托利，揪住他的裤腿，小声求他快点下来。帝弥托利触电般躲开，他的雄狮忽地暴起咆哮，向众人亮出匕首般锋利的獠牙。

“属我子民者，你们可愿意站在我身边！”

这一声如洪钟掷地，震的贝雷特耳根发麻。离得最近的一圈人中，几个年幼的女学生扑通一声跌倒在地，害怕的啜泣出声。

偌大的礼堂一下子静如水底，倏然间，一个颤抖而清亮的声音自角落里响起：

“我是雅尼特·方提努·多米尼克，我愿意！”

“我的名字叫亚修·多蓝，我的梦想是成为一名骑士。我愿意！”

“我名为英谷莉特·布兰多尔·贾拉提雅，我愿意成为殿下的剑与盾。”

“梅尔塞德斯·冯·马尔特丽兹，我也愿意。”

“为什么都让女孩子抢了先？！我也愿意啊，各位女生麻烦看看我好不好，在下名为希尔凡·乔瑟……呕。”

“闭嘴吧你。还有上面那头山猪，你最好快点滚下来。没看见老师要被你气哭了吗?”

“我没哭！”

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

最后西提司出面驱走了礼堂的人群，他离开前朝贝雷特投去一道饱含深意的视线，仿佛在用眼睛说：你是不是准备坑我了？

贝雷特假装没看见，带着帝弥托利暂时回到自己的房间。在短暂的感动过后，青狮班的学生们很快满面愁容，惴惴不安的讨论起今后之事。贝雷特本想留下来安稳这边，菲利克斯拦住他，说，我会照顾好其他人，你先去收拾那家伙。

惊讶之余，贝雷特难免欣慰，感叹学生们在不知不觉中成长了。他匆匆回房，想着安抚了帝弥托利之后尽快去和西提司“坦白”。一推开房门，雄狮迎面扑来将双爪搭在他肩上，帝弥托利则坐在床边，望着他，眼神阴郁。

帝弥托利的样子很奇怪。

贝雷特在他面前蹲下，握住帝弥托利的手。触碰到的掌心冰冷潮湿，手指忽地反扣过来，攥的死紧。

你还好吗？

贝雷特轻声问，帝弥托利低下头，审视的打量他，说，不太好。

我没有看见艾黛尔贾特。他接着说。

你弄出了这么大的动静，帝国那边肯定炸开了锅。艾黛尔她……

幸好她没出现在我眼前。不然我一定会当着众人的面杀了她。

帝弥托利冷笑道。贝雷特的笑容凝固在脸上，随后明白了对方的意思。他一时慌乱，忙辩解道，艾黛尔不是你的敌人，你们可以联……

“你知道自己在说什么吗！？”

帝弥托利猛地站起来，贝雷特躲避不及向后跌倒，接着更快的爬起来。帝弥托利抓住他的手臂，十指勒紧肉里，随着他说出的每句字步步紧逼，将贝雷特一口气贯在墙上。贝雷特还在试图解释，说，不是的，艾黛尔和你……

“闭嘴。”帝弥托利浑身颤抖着，竭力忍耐体内暴虐的冲动。梦境历历在目，黑色盔甲的士兵们掀开面具，露出无数张艾黛尔贾特的脸。他亲眼看见贝雷特和这张脸走在一起，还有修伯特，西提司，亚历克斯……

“闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴！！！”

他猛地甩开贝雷特，像甩开一把烫手的铁钎。贝雷特撞倒了椅子，他冲过去将椅子举起抡到墙上，木头顿时碎成几块。接着是书桌、橱柜，衣架……这个房间里能看见的任何东西，都成了帝弥托利发泄的对象。贝雷特抢先一步夺走插满武器的支架，从窗户扔了出去，又奔到门边转动钥匙。

他没有逃走，而是锁住房门，将自己和疯狂的帝弥托利关在一起。

帝弥托利扑向贝雷特，拧着他的胳膊将人反手制住，去掰他的手掌。给我！他朝贝雷特咆哮，贝雷特受不住关节的压力，扑通一声反跪在帝弥托利面前。

给我！帝弥托利又要求了一遍，贝雷特仍是坚决的摇头。

咯嘣一声闷响，钥匙落在地上。帝弥托利松开手，贝雷特捂着脱臼的肩膀摔向地面。

突袭的疼痛一时间夺走了他的意识，贝雷特拼命喘着气，从剧痛中慢慢找回呼吸。迪米……他仍低喃着，迪米，不要走。

帝弥托利停止了暴行，跪在贝雷特身边，手指几乎要捏碎他的胳膊。贝雷特靠墙坐起来，咬着牙说，你冷静一点，先放开我。

”我冷静不下来！！！”

他怒吼道，随即又像失措的孩子般语无伦次的道歉：“对不起，对不起，老师，很痛对吧。但是我不能放开你啊。如果现在放开了，我会忍不住冲出去刺死艾黛尔贾特的。我还不能杀她，至少现在不行。她是未来的女皇，而我现在什么也不是。杀了她就是宣判游戏结束。我还没有夺回父亲的王国，等我回到法嘉斯，重整军队……”

他像犯了癔症似的呓语，脊背止不住的颤抖。捧起贝雷特的脸，用疯狂去亲吻他的痛苦，吻他唯一的浮木。

贝雷特单手抱住帝弥托利，在他耳边鼓励道，你说的对，迪米。来，呼吸，继续呼吸。不要怕，老师在这里。

得到了允许，帝弥托利展开双臂将贝雷特狠狠勒紧怀中。脱臼的左肩处传来剧痛，贝雷特眼前一阵发黑，咬破嘴唇咽下一声尖叫。等意识回归时，他听见自己也像个病入膏肓的疯子一样，发着抖，嘴里不停地说：

老师就在这里，不要松手，千万，不可以松手，知道吗。

·

被攥住的左手手指根根痛的发麻，贝雷特不敢挣扎，只能默默感受指尖因缺血逐渐冰凉。帝弥托利的另一只手掐住他的脸颊，大拇指用力卡开下颌。他被迫张嘴，听见下颌骨穿来不详的咔嚓声。

他不会把我的下巴卸下来吧。贝雷特在啃食血肉般的粗暴亲吻中担忧着，忍不住张嘴移动了一下关节。他的动作让帝弥托利有所误会。舌头探进深处，不像在吻他，更像是一条蛇试图舔进喉咙，钻到肚子里去。

贝雷特被吻的几乎喘不过气，唾液溢出口腔沿仰起的脖子淌下。

帝弥托利放开他，舌头顺着水色的痕迹舔过下巴，咬住喉结。他听见金属碰撞的声音，领口的锁扣被解了下来，披风从身后抽走，接着是腰带、手甲，护膝。

他为什么脱的这么熟练？贝雷特在心里犯着嘀咕。布料撕裂的声音传来，他很快被帝弥托利一口啃在肩颈交接的软肉上，唤回了注意力。犬齿刺破皮肤，疼痛像一条团跳动的火苗留在那里，连带着另一边脱臼的肩膀抽痛起来。贝雷特不敢动，也不敢松手，只能由着帝弥托利继续胡来。

当帝弥托利扯掉他的外衣，依次拔掉他脚上的靴子时，贝雷特意识到事态的走向开始脱离控制。他单手摁住帝弥托利，徒劳发问，你想做什么？

帝弥托利看他一眼，抬起贝雷特的左脚，扯去袜子将脚趾含进自己嘴里。

贝雷特一下子头皮都炸了。不会的不会的不会的。他在天旋地转的战栗和抗拒中抽回左脚，蹒跚着想要爬起来。帝弥托利没有立刻阻止，而是等待对方站稳转身后，压着贝雷特的后腰将他钉在墙上。

帝弥托利按着他受伤肩膀，肩头抵住了墙壁。贝雷特立刻会意：帝弥托利要帮他复位脱臼的关节。他暂时忘了挣扎，脸颊贴着墙，余光不安的瞄向对方。

按住他的手掌猛地用力，又是一声令人牙酸的脆响。贝雷特再度咬紧牙关堵住痛呼，左肩传来一阵奇异的轻松感。他膝盖一软，忍不住滚落进帝弥托利怀中，浑身发着抖。帝弥托利从后面抱着他，亲吻耳垂，舌头卷住宝石耳钉细细舔吮。

雄狮噌的凑过来，学着主人的样子去舔贝雷特的耳朵。一人一狮争夺着这块方寸大小的战场。余光瞥见一条赤红大舌头在耳边卷来卷去，贝雷特下意识缩瑟着想躲开。诡异的麻痒扩散到整个左肩，轰隆隆的直冲脑门。

他在舔我的精神动物，他们在一起舔。

贝雷特在这个超过承受范围的事实中幡然醒悟，猛地爆发力量挣脱了帝弥托利。他在危机面前本能的选择躲避，暂时抛下“不能逃走”的念头。帝弥托利比他更快，力气也更大，径直扑上去将贝雷特按倒在地。

“不会让你逃走的。”

他用膝盖压住贝雷特的后腰，俯身在对方耳边恶狠狠的发誓。随即相中了正巧打翻在手边的医药箱，抽出绷带卷，将他的双手捆在身后，然后一把扯掉裤子。

贝雷特的心猛地往下一沉。你竟然真的。臭小子王八蛋。他连珠炮似的的朝帝弥托利发射诅咒，紧接着下身一凉，一根手指毫无预兆的捅了进来。

贝雷特抗拒的缩紧肌肉，但是已经晚了。手指长驱直入，干涩的甬道被一寸寸劈开缝隙，逐渐向深处摸去。贝雷特继续骂他，换来了帝弥托利的第二根手指。入口处摩擦的钝痛和扩张带来了极度的不安。第三根手指不要命的加入，贝雷特双目紧闭，感受着粗大的指节在体内寸步难行。

他应该停止反抗，告诉对方正确的做法。医药箱里有一瓶甘油，他根本没有必要这么着急的弄伤自己。但是贝雷特做不到。因为对方不是别人，正是他的迪米——他亲手抚养长大的孩子。他已经错了一次，两次…好多次了。如果在这场错误的恶果中感到一丝一毫的快乐，贝雷特心想：我恐怕永远都不会原谅自己。

就在贝雷特准备咬牙忍受时，背后的重量突然离开。他站起来拔腿就跑，帝弥托利抓住他的脚踝，将他拖着跪倒在地。贝雷特双手绑在身后，曲起胳膊肘去撞他。这一击成功了，帝弥托利捂着下巴松开了手。他趁机跳起来，光着屁股朝大门冲去。

帝弥托利爆发出更大的力量，在他的手能够到门把手之前，箍着他的后腰将人推到墙上。

“你要逃吗！你要离开我吗！”

贝雷特听着他炸雷般的怒吼，霎时间不敢动弹。帝弥托利揪着他的头发，再度将人迎面抡到墙上，又问了一遍：“你走不走！”

不走。贝雷特小声回答，承受了第三次攻击。他的鼻子破了，血腥味咕噜咕噜滚进嗓子里。我当然想走。但我能走吗？贝雷特咬着牙根想。他从来没有被人这样欺负过，忍不住悲从中来，气的暴喝道：

“不走！不走！你有本事干死我！”

·

三根手指再度撑开后穴，这次加入了润滑。但是进出的毫无章法，直直往里捅，捅到进不去的地方就抽出再来一遍。偶尔指节蹭到某个地方，疼痛之余激起一阵不该有的欢愉。贝雷特用指甲抠着掌心的肉，决意不暴露半点异样。

所以刚才他放开我是去拿甘油了，小兔崽子，懂得倒是挺多。也对，佣兵团长大的孩子怎么可能不知道这些龌龊事呢。

他趴在墙上，心里念咒般数落着帝弥托利，已期转移注意力。屁股上一阵发凉，回头瞥见帝弥托利将半瓶甘油泼了上去，手指随意抽弄几次后撤出，解开裤子，掏出他怪物一样的玩意。

粗长的性器抵上后穴，贝雷特认命的别过头不去看。前端捅了进来，很痛。继续往里面开凿，还是痛。柱身慢慢滑进来，操真的超级痛。

“XXX的苏缇丝。”

贝雷特喘着气骂道，帝弥托利没有给他适应的机会，很快晃动腰部大开大合的抽插起来。贝雷特随着他的动作弓起腰，比起疼更可怕的是身体深处被填满的新鲜感，还有要被操裂开的直觉。帝弥托利搂住他的腰往自己的性器上面按，一下子顶入更深处快速捣弄。贝雷特难受极了，冷汗下来一茬又一茬，他怀疑自己随时可能吐出来。

到底什么时候可以结束？

帝弥托利把他从墙上揪下来按到桌上的时候，贝雷特满脑子只有这一个想法。性器拔出来将他转过身又从正面重新插进来时，贝雷特仍然在想。被抱到床上抬高屁股，一下下发狠的往里捅时，贝雷特还能勉强思考几秒。

不知道换了多少趟姿势，当帝弥托利第二次射进来时，他已然神志涣散，什么都无法思考了。

·

贝雷特在黑暗中恢复意识。他想睁开眼，上下眼皮黏在一起睁不开。想起身，胸口像压着千钧重的巨石。试着动动手指，关节如石块般僵硬。被魇住了。贝雷特冷静的判断，在黑暗中一边抵抗睡意一边等待身体自然苏醒。

他很快如愿醒来，疼痛从脚趾一路窜到太阳穴。他挣扎着移开帝弥托利的胳膊，翻下床，从满地狼藉中捡起衣物。

复位的肩膀随着每个动作嘎吱抗议，令人牙酸的寒意从骨头缝里往外渗，很快浸湿了他的里衣。更不要提后面那处烧伤般的锐痛，里面还有两波全部灌进去的精液。贝雷特忍不住去看正在熟睡的帝弥托利，不巧看到床单上暗红的血块，一时怒气暴涨，格外的想跳上去疯狂殴打对方的脑袋。

但是他不敢。如果真的把帝弥托利唤醒了，如果他还疯着，又拖住自己强行……想到这里他居然感到了一丝恐惧。只要帝弥托利愿意，他可以用蛮力轻易的制服自己。轮力量贝雷特已经不是他的对手了。

狮子终究是狮子，一直把对方当作猫崽养在身边，竟天真的以为他只会喵喵叫。

贝雷特不敢久留，匆忙套上外衣，锁好门奔去浴场。路上他险些撞见几个夜游的学生，连忙藏在石柱后躲过了。白天帝弥托利的当众“演讲”掀起了波浪的开头，多的是睡不着的人。海啸就在海浪声的后面，不知道什么时候就会悄然无息的吞下这座修道院。

他不敢泡浴，害怕血污引来不必要的麻烦，只得钻进淋浴的隔间草草洗掉身上的污痕。因为实在太疼，加上被弄到很深的里面去了，他咬紧牙关掏了几次不得不半途而废，两条腿抖的险些迈不开步。

我要打断他的腿打断他的腿打断他的腿。他看着地上一滩红红白白的浊液被水流冲走，在心里对女神大人赌咒发誓。又用颤抖的手指穿好衣服，扶着墙一步步走出去。移动简直成了一项新发明的酷刑，他慢吞吞爬上楼梯，脚下的台阶仿佛在上下左右的扭腰摆动。

好不容易爬到西提司的房间门口，贝雷特已经没了好好敲门的兴致，直接举起拳头结结实实锤了三下，想象那上面挂着帝弥托利的脸。

他不知道现在是几点，不过从里面传来的一串脏话，和西提司故意磨磨蹭蹭不来开门的意图可以判定，夜已经很深了。

贝雷特提起拳头又锤了三下，房门被他锤开。穿着睡袍的西提司一看见他，满脸的脏话转为震惊：

“你跑去和野猪搏斗了吗？”

差不多吧。贝雷特嘶嘶说道，不客气的拿对方当拐杖拄着走路。西提司把他扔到沙发上，贝雷特用尽全力咽下嗓子眼里的脏话，眼前险些炸出烟花来。

大晚上光临寒舍有何贵干？

找你商量个事。

西提司抱臂，一副洗耳恭听的模样。贝雷特舔舔嘴唇上的伤口，问他，有水吗？

一杯冷水带着主人的怒气砸到他面前，贝雷特大度的不去计较，一口气喝干杯底，这才觉得喉咙里那股眼看要烧起来的燥热平静了些。

“艾黛尔贾特近期将率领帝国的军队踏平加尔古·玛库大修道院。”

西提司的嘴巴张成了O型。贝雷特清清嗓子，接着说：“别这么紧张，真要是打起来，帝国兵不见得是骑士团的对手。”

“人数差距过大可不好说，而且我希望避免一切可以避免的斗争。”

是吗。贝雷特放下水杯，望着他说，我还想喝……

西提司翻了个白眼，为他倒了第二杯水。如果不是贝雷特一副马上要昏倒的样子，他早被代理大司教踢到塔楼的外面去了。

避免斗争的方法不是没有，需要双方作出妥协。如果你不愿意低头，我完全可以理解。但是坚持硬碰硬斗下去，赛罗斯教廷的损失只会更大。

你有什么主意吗？

跑。

跑……跑到哪里？法嘉斯？

没错，放弃加尔古·玛库大修道院，撤退到法嘉斯境内。如果帝国态度强硬，赛罗斯教廷要时刻准备好撤走留在帝国境内的势力。

“如果蕾雅小姐知道了，她会从棺材里跳起来把我的脑袋揪下一脚踢到安巴尔的护城河里。”西提司冷冷说道，“感谢你的情报，我会立刻召回附近的骑士团准备迎敌。”

贝雷特撩开头发，在西提司的注视下慢慢拧动耳后的螺丝，将从未离身的耳钉摘了下来。纯白的宝石躺在他掌心，像一枚会呼吸的卵，西提司难以自持的凝视着。

“我得纠正你一点，西提司。”

“刚才的话可不是建议。”

宝石捏碎在贝雷特的指尖，发出珠玉坠地之声。一双银白的蝙翼由光芒中缓缓展开，若草色的竖瞳睁开。银龙支起小小的身体，站在贝雷特手中，向着黑夜仰颈嘶鸣。

·

……和艾黛尔谈过。撤退的时机需要配合上他们的进攻节奏，因此必须留下一小批人造势。非战斗人员先行分批撤离，把能带走的书籍和学术资料全部带上，今晚就开始准备。杰拉尔特带着人在边境随时准备接应。骑士团务必将武器和盔甲上的标志磨去，汇合之后听从杰拉尔特安排，分散藏匿在村落中，等待合适的时机。至于学生，暂时不要惊动他们，等进攻的消息传来后再通知撤离。贵族家的孩子肯定有各自的安排，平民的学生如果愿意就让他们跟骑士团一道撤离。

“你几周前就准备好坑我了。”西提司震惊的说不出别的话，“XXX的苏缇丝！”

你怎么可以对身为女神代理人的我说出这种话呢？

你自己平时说的少吗？

哈哈，说的还挺多。

贝雷特强撑着精神笑了两下。不知是不是突然解开封印的缘故，他感到前所未有的疲惫。恍惚间身体仿佛被劈成了两个意识，一个极度渴望昏倒，另一个则疼的坐立不安。他脑子里一阵错乱，心想自己脖子上顶着的玩意怎么这么沉。西提司过来扶着他侧躺下时，贝雷特难得没有反抗。

我这就去安排撤离的事情。真的不需要我叫玛努埃拉过来吗？

不必。叫她也快点准备跑路。

你……要不要去我的床上睡？西提司犹豫的问道。贝雷特摇头，坚称此处舒适极了，是个理想的安乐窝。其实他害怕自己躺下去就起不来了。他还得赶在明天一早和艾黛尔碰面，事出突然，没找到机会和库罗德好好谈谈，还有那几个以顽固著称的年长修士。还有帝弥托利，他可千万不要趁自己不在做出什么傻事……

·

贝雷特不知道自己是否睡着了。他好像一直在想事情，但时间又过的那么快，一转眼昏暗的室内便有了些许明意，远方传来鸟儿的啁啾。他费力的爬起来，身上的毯子滑倒一旁——西提司果然是个嘴硬的好人。

许久不见的“小女鬼”苏缇丝撑着脸横躺在他面前的矮桌上，一手扯开衣衫忽扇，嘴上抱怨道，汝是否犯了热症，吾整夜盗汗诶。

贝雷特摸摸自己的脸和额头，没有感觉到热度，随即摇头。苏缇丝从矮桌上翻下来，改翘起二郎腿，又说，你的小狮子要醒咯。

贝雷特大惊，连忙起身却狼狈的滚到地上，趴在原地缓了好一会才止住眩晕。苏缇丝用脚尖戳了戳地上的家伙，看他实在可怜，大发慈悲的说道：

“罢了罢了，真是任性的容器。吾来让那家伙乖一点。”

等等。贝雷特忙喊住她，手脚并用的爬起来，你要对他做什么？

放心，伤不了他，你想让他睡多久？

贝雷特沉思片刻，两天，两天办得到吗？

切，吾可是女神大人。

·

接下来的一天一夜贝雷特把自己关在房间里。苏缇丝按照他的要求催眠了帝弥托利后，说她得赶在入口封死前去看一眼圣墓，祭奠“家人”的骸骨。贝雷特问她知道前大司教蕾雅的事情吗？苏缇丝点头，随后黯然摇头。

蕾雅曾是吾带在身边的孩子，为了解放吾的魂魄，她突破了眷属的界限，归于尘土，吾二人再无法相见咯。

说罢她伤感的飘走了，留下贝雷特一个人对着烛火发呆。夜过三更，他才想起来今天自己一点东西也没吃，怪不得待在温暖的室内里仍止不住发抖。食堂早就关门了，幸好小厨房的钥匙一直在他手上，贝雷特溜达过去寻了一圈，只找到几枚酸溜溜的醋栗（西提司真是个搬家的好手）。聊胜于无，他就着一杯糖水囫囵吞下，开始往回走。

半路上他迟钝的察觉有人尾随在后，抬手唤出银龙，指挥它扑到篱笆转角处。后面传来一阵窸窸窣窣的抖动，惊呼声中，一只金色的小鹿率先冲出来跑到贝雷特身边站定。接着库罗德摔出花丛，挥手向那边的一人一鹿打招呼。

晚上好，我这里有吃的，要不要？

要。贝雷特走过去拉起库罗德，对方递来一袋布鲁赞，他一口一个往嘴里塞。你慢点，以前有人吃这个吃太快噎死的。库罗德笑道。

嗯。贝雷依言放慢了咀嚼速度。库罗德目光瞥向他一直插在口袋里的左手，关切的问：

“手受伤了？”

贝雷特点头，说了声谢谢后，抓起最后一个布鲁赞扭头就要走。

库罗德哑然失笑。只要他们这位亲爱的老师不想说话，他就有本事把任何场合变成冰河时期。他连忙拉住对方，无比真诚的坦明来意：

“算我一个吧。”

艾黛尔最近和老师这么要好，我可是吃醋了。你们偷偷摸摸的搞小团体，就真的不打算带我玩吗？

库罗德边说边打量贝雷特的神情，对方果然露出了一点狡猾的笑意。他是故意的。库罗德牙酸的想：故意“勾引”我主动过来问，再下点套子从这边套到好处。

果然贝雷特接着问道，为什么要加入我们？

实不相瞒，我们家的“生意伙伴”最近不太老实，收了不少亚兰德尔公的好处。万一哪天对方上门要债可怎么办呀？我每天晚上想到这个就睡不好觉。小艾黛尔和那老头不对付，如果你们不小心把他弄死了，我一定第一个起立鼓掌。

你就只打算坐在远处鼓个掌吗？

哈哈，那还要看你们的计划里有没有我的位置。

好巧哦，有的。

老师，有没有人说过你笑起来的样子好可怕……

有，你刚说了。除了亚兰德尔公的脑袋之外，你还有什么想要的东西？

帝国正在研发的新式弹弓……哈哈，开玩笑啦。如果你在战场上捡到类似的东西可以拿来给我玩一玩。

好，我试试。

真的假的？艾黛尔和你的关系已经好到这种地步了吗？老师，你答应的太爽快了我反而有点不敢接哦，要是被你玩进去坑了一发大的怎么办。

不来就算了。

说这贝雷特扭过头真的走了。库罗德哭笑不得的说：“来来来，我来的。都这个时候了，您还有心情拿我开心。王国的人说不定明天就上门抓人了。哦对了，接着这个。”

说着库罗德将手里的东西朝贝雷特掷去。对方接住，盯着那支白色软管上的字看了半晌，突然醒悟。给我这个干嘛？不需要！贝雷特下意识做出凶恶的样子回击，月色下显得朦胧纤细的脸涨成了粉红色。

“我亲爱的老师呀。”库罗德成功扳回一局，嘎嘎笑道，“别装了，看你走路的样子就知道发生过什么。”

·

经过昨晚的谈话，贝雷特有了两个认知：一是库罗德身上总藏着些好药，二是他真的是个无敌灵验的乌鸦嘴。

法嘉斯神圣王国于帝弥托利公开身份后第二日宣布，因异端分子混入加尔古·玛库大修道院大肆散布谣言，国王决定派军队前去肃清。就在这条消息传出去的半刻钟前，艾黛尔贾特率领黑袍部队秘密攻占了位于大修道院地底的圣墓。

外界掀起轩然大波的同时，大修道院内部正进行着紧张高效的撤离工作。大部分提前得到消息的贵族已经派出马车接走了自家子女和他们的平民朋友。剩下一小部分学生跟随老师，在骑士团的护卫下优先离开。

贝雷特没有走，他正坐在二楼的休息室，透过窗户看下面乱糟糟的庭院。西提司令人把来不及收拾的行李和家具丢到外面，故意砸了个稀巴烂。随处可见撕碎的书本、扯烂的衣服和摔破的花盆——各种狼狈不堪的景色。只有贝雷特知道这些东西都是提前摆好的。他真是个布置场景的好手。贝雷特再次在心中肯定西提司，顺手接过修伯特递来的热茶小口啜饮。

辛辣火热的液体灌进喉咙，贝雷特又爽又痛，放下杯子叹气。您最好喝完。修伯特建议道，有助于恢复健康。

贝雷特没有出声反驳，皱着眉将剩下的姜茶喝完。艾黛尔贾特一手撑着下巴，故意问他：

“你怎么还不走？！”

“我的学生还没有走，做老师的怎么可以先跑呢。”

那家伙不是已经……啊。

艾黛尔贾特恍然大悟，不可置信，难得结巴的说，还没有走的学生难难难道是指我？

还有我呢，亲爱的殿下。

修伯特在一旁补充，贝雷特忍着笑继续喝茶，修伯特偶尔会迸发出独特的幽默感。艾黛尔默默倒回椅背上，转着手里的茶杯思考。

我已经向摄政公发出了求救信号。老师，你觉得他和王国军谁会先到呢？

王国军。现在西瓦尔湖已经冻上了，我们的骑兵可以抄进路。大修道院易守难攻，我们这边可是心急的不行，相比之下，摄政公应该不介意放你多撑几天。

我怎么觉得好像被你坑了？

怎么会呢。

艾黛尔作出不悦的表情，勉为其难的叹了口气，随后说：

“还有一件事，我要圣墓里的纹章。别这样看着我，西提司的马车还没有走，纹章一定在他手上。”

你要纹章做什么？贝雷特迅速警惕。

交差。那家伙是个狡猾的老狐狸，没有真货他不会上钩的。用完之后我一定原封不动的还给你。

贝雷特沉思半晌，点头道，有个条件。

尽管开口。

听说帝国正在研发一款新式强弩……你也知道，骑士团兵力薄弱，特别缺武器。我们用完之后一定原封不动的还给你。

艾黛尔笑了起来，贝雷特也跟着她笑。两个人各怀鬼胎的对笑半晌，算是默认达成协议。贝雷特对她说：

“现在这座大修道院就是漩涡。帝国、王国、教廷、复仇的王子，还有我都卷在里面。谁能看清水流的方向，谁就能从中紧紧攫住想要的东西。我相信你，艾黛尔贾特，你可是我最优秀的学生之一。”

这一番话却令艾黛尔面露难色，修伯特窥视着她的神情，小声说，您不会心软了吧，小殿下？

银龙安静的栖息在贝雷特的膝头，和立在扶手上的黑鹫互相瞪眼。浅绿对暗金，一边眼睛瞪够了，两只小动物一齐转头换到另一边，玩的津津有味。

艾黛尔转过脸，烦躁的拧起眉毛，忽地对贝雷特说，我给你五分钟，这五分钟我什么也没看见，什么也不知道。

修伯特一下子站起来拦在贝雷特面前，生怕他真的趁机开溜。修伯特！艾黛尔不悦的提醒他，忠心的修伯特没有动。她只能闭上眼，在心中徒劳的祈祷：快走快走快走吧，我亲爱的老师，求你了！

贝雷特没有走，艾黛尔贾特作为“艾黛尔”给予的五分钟被这个人无情的浪费掉。她满腹郁闷，抓起一颗巧克力豆报复性的咬碎吞入腹中。

“作为帝国的皇女，你早晚得丢掉这份温柔，艾黛尔。”贝雷特安慰她，“再说了，既然老师把你坑了进来，又怎么能让你吃亏呢。”

艾黛尔噌地一下站起来，杏眼圆瞪，目光里简直要溅出火星来。黑鹫呼啦张开翅膀，和主人一道朝贝雷特哇哇大叫道：

“你怎么就知道我一定办不到呢！我们已经做好了万全的安排，只要那头老狐狸一露面……我可以不用吹灰之力就拿到兵权，整肃军心，转头把你们王国的军队锤回老家！”

太危险了，艾黛尔。如果没有王国军的配合，中间稍微走错一步，你和你的军队都会被埋葬在这里。

殿下，老师说的有道理。

闭嘴，修伯特！连你也，连你也要让我放弃老师吗？

贝雷特站起来，越过茶桌，轻轻抱住面前这个难过的女孩。修伯特大惊，表情逐渐石化。艾黛尔将脸埋进贝雷特的衣衫里，憋着声音告诉他，我快气死了！

不气不气，不会有事的。

贝雷特哄崽似的哄她，摸头发揉后背掏手帕擦脸，一看就是熟练工种。艾黛尔仍忿忿不平，拿拳头捶了他好几下。

“从老师走进房间，放出精神动物的那一刻起我就知道了，你是能让我从这个漩涡中全身而退的最大砝码。作为帝国的皇女，我是绝对绝对不可能放你走的。我气的不是老师不肯走……而是这个因此感到安心的可恶的自己！就算老师刚才真的要走，修伯特也会把你抓回来，我很清楚这一点！”

“我很清楚，所以我好生气，气死我了！”

好啦好啦。贝雷特擦干净艾黛尔的脸，好笑的说，都快成为女皇的人了，怎么能把鼻涕哭出来呢。

艾黛尔就着他的手帕揩干净鼻涕，坐回自己的椅子上。只一瞬间，她又从那个小女孩变回了未来的女皇陛下。

虽然很对不起老师，但是……我必须把你交给王国军，以换取他们的合作。

“就这么做吧。”

贝雷特坦然答道。

TBC


	8. Chapter 8

夜间的营地总有人走来走去，靴子踩在积压的雪块上嘎吱嘎吱的响。橙色火光钻进帐篷的缝隙里，帝弥托利裹紧披风，听着篝火爆裂的声音。他刚刚从一场噩梦中醒来，还不想这么快就掉进下一个。远处传来夜鸮的悲鸣，马儿受了惊，蹄子踩过雪堆，喷出几声鼻响。白天细小不可闻的声音被黑夜放大，每一个都真切的贴在他耳边。

三个月前，帝弥托利发现自己被五花大绑着，在一架狂奔的马车中醒来。车轮磕到一串石块，把满脑子浆糊的他给颠醒了。他几乎瞬间回忆起四岁被绑架带出王宫的那一夜，同样颠簸的马车，同样被封死的门窗，还有同样的麻绳。只不过这次他被从头到脚缠成了一条蠕动的毛虫。

昏睡前的记忆历历在目，他怎么可能忘掉，自己是怎样掰开两条痉挛的大腿，不顾主人的哀求一遍遍cao///进去。下面的///xue往外吐着糜烂腥臭的血丝和白浆，上面那双眼睛却流出宝石般漂亮的泪珠。嘴角的伤口隐隐作痛，帝弥托利用舌头舔了舔，尝到了血腥味——是贝雷特的“杰作”。他一开始还有力气揍人，在被帝弥托利掐着脖子发狠的捅了几个来回后，便哆嗦着放软了身体。原来你这么好///cao。他是不是对贝雷特说了这句话。对了，他还打了他，折了他的肩膀，从他身体里挤出了血与泪……

轰隆一声巨响，正在驾车的库罗德吓的险些从座位上蹦起来。里面的动静就好像一头山猪径直撞到了门上，离他的脊背只有几公分。他们还没有甩掉追兵，他无法停下队伍，只得一边鞭打马儿一边祈祷这架车足够结实。

就这样，帝弥托利被库罗德“绑架”到了同盟。他们沿边境线狂奔一周，总算甩掉了身后尾巴。库罗德没有立刻给他松绑，而是命人找了一根棍子，抬猪似的把他恭恭敬敬的抬到室内。他一脑袋问号和怒气，库罗德站的老远，好像帝弥托利是一条随时会从鼻子里喷出火柱的恶龙。

松开。

你先了解一下情况，我再松开你。

什么情况！老师呢？

库罗德审词度句，花了一点时间给帝弥托利讲明现状。除开对方大喊大叫的功夫，他本可以更快讲完，然后迅速逃离火灾现场。

简而言之，艾黛尔贾特率兵攻占了大修道院，骑士团溃不成军，撤入法嘉斯保存实力。神圣王国迅速反应，派出部队镇压（之所以反应奇快，因为这支部队原本是来抓帝弥托利的）。帝国摄政亚兰德尔公得到消息后，亲自统帅黑鹫部队赶往前线增援。

一场大战避无可避，落建近千年的加尔古·玛库恐怕难逃被付之一炬的命运。库罗德哎呀哎呀的可惜着，感受道帝弥托利的视线几乎把自己钉成对穿，这才慢吞吞的说，老师跟在艾黛尔贾特身边，现在仍留在大修道院。你不要这么快就开始嚷嚷。我问你，你的精神动物是不是不见了？”

帝弥托利双目大睁，瞳孔极速收缩，后背蓦地腾起一层白毛汗。他试着再感知了一遍，的确没了——本该寄宿着精神动物的腔内成了一潭死水。这个现实伴随着疯狂的怒火瞬间从他脚趾烧到颅内。

果然如此。老师把你扔出去的时候我就觉得哪里不对。他把你的精神动物弄死了？可是你还活着好好的。

没有死，他把我的狮子带走了。他带去给艾黛尔贾特邀功……或是交给琉法丝，或是，或是在保护我吗？

喂喂，你脑子清醒一点好不好。库罗德阴阳怪气的说：“没了那只狮子，你要怎么举兵起义，一呼百应，一路砍杀至菲尔帝亚脚下？”

库罗德说的有道理。

尽管帝弥托利盛怒之下把整个房间的东西都扔到了对方身上（库罗德全部躲掉了）。等他冷静下来思考数日后，不得不承认贝雷特下手又黑又准，一招掐中命脉。但是换个角度来看，他也因此得到了宝贵的回转余地。即使没了精神动物，王室的血依然在他体内流淌，验证他身份方法依然存在，只是麻烦了点。如果从现在开始召集兵力，韬光养晦，寻找合适的时机使出决定性的一击……

对，就像贝雷特教他的那样，把敌人给予的痛苦全数奉还，还要加上三倍。等他夺回王位，率军一路南下扫荡帝国之时，他一定会把这个叛徒剥光了吊在……

你忍心吗？

你办得到吗？

如果他在你面前哭了怎么办？

噩梦中父母亲族的影子站在他身旁，伏在他耳畔喁喁私语：你能为我们报仇吗？我的小帝弥托利，你吓坏了。可怜的孩子。我们都死了。只剩下你一个人。只有你能。

苹果树下有红色的苹果和红色的人，安娜捧着断掉的脑袋告诉他：你等的人不会来了，不如和我跳支舞吧。

吵死了闭嘴闭嘴闭嘴全部都给我闭嘴——

他不小心陷入下一场噩梦，连忙掐着自己的手臂醒过来。靴子的声音在朝他的方向靠近，一定是这个及时吵醒了他。帝弥托利裹着披风钻出去，迎面撞上满脸不悦的库罗德。

联盟的民兵队成立十年以来，一直处在极度松散的管理下，当作可以随时舍弃的雇佣兵再合适不过。于是在帝弥托利的威逼利诱下，库罗德偷偷调来几只部队混编成一路。作为得到这支草根部队的代价，帝弥托利收到了一张长长的贸易清单，要求承诺必须在他即位后立即生效。库罗德盯着他当场签字画押，上一秒还愁容满面下一秒就眉开眼笑，特别可恶。

现在这个“特别可恶”的家伙一边朝帝弥托利晃悠着手中的信，一边说，两件事，第一件是……

帝弥托利直接抢过那份信撕开，走到篝火旁仔细阅读。库罗德踢踢踏踏的走过来，将一串奇丑无比的手链塞进帝弥托利怀里，恶狠狠的警告他：

“第二件事！不想变成疯子的话就把这玩意拿好。下次要是再让我发现你把他随便弄丢，老子就把你的头埋进马粪里，说到做到！”

帝弥托利收了那枚手链，据库罗德说是从某个术士手上搞来的，可以安抚缺少精神动物陪伴的暴躁人士。一个人如果长期和自己的动物远离，不出一周就会变成帝弥托利现在这个鬼样子。他应该感谢库罗德，但是他现在显然没有这个心情。

信是从吉尔伯特那里寄来的，这位忠心的老骑士在帝弥托利开始招兵买马的第一时间便派来飞鸽，和他一直保持着联系。不止吉尔伯特，菲利克斯、希尔凡、英谷莉特，还有以卡隆家为首的贵族们都用自己的方法想办法联系上了帝弥托利。那一日他在礼堂的蹩脚演讲并没有石沉大海，而是激起了一场足以掀翻城邦的波浪。

艾黛尔贾特占领大修道院据险固守，吉尔伯特率领一部分骑士团加入对峙中的王国军。信中写道，三日前帝国增援抵达，爆发了一场长达两天一夜的大混战。现有可靠消息表明，亲临战场的帝国摄政亚兰德尔公在混战中不幸身中流矢，当场毙命。而艾黛尔贾特想法设法稳住了军心，正在指挥帝国军撤出大修道院。

吉尔伯特在信中特别指出了王国军的异样。混战发生时，有超过一半的部队原地待命，统帅给出的理由是担心人多混杂，增加不必要的误伤。不仅如此，在亚兰德尔公倒下，艾黛尔重整队伍之前，王国军未曾发动过一次有效的进攻，仅仅派出一小队骑兵侦查。而帝国军开始撤离的黄金追击期内，他们简直是故意的磨蹭，白白浪费了大好的机会。吉尔伯特要帝弥托利务必留心这位将领，对方极有可能已被帝国收买。

信的最后写道，有人曾在菲尔帝亚发现贝雷特的踪迹，他似乎在士兵的护卫下进入了王宫。

帝弥托利将读完的信揉成一团，泄愤的狠狠掷入火堆中。艾黛尔贾特真是神通广大，居然有本事收买一个统领着五万兵力的王国将军。如果可以的话，帝弥托利非常愿意现在冲过去给她鼓鼓掌，顺便把那颗假笑的脑袋从她脖子上扇下来。还有贝雷特，贝雷特，贝雷特！！！

他跑到王都去做什么。帝弥托利几乎不需要动脑子，他亲爱的老师当然是去把他的精神动物献给亲爱的国王大人。只要他们掌握着自己的狮子，随便施几个阴险的法术便能将他变成疯子——或者更惨，一个废物。

帝弥托利忽地拾起一根火把，朝虚空中胡乱戳刺起来。库罗德敏捷的跳到一旁，看他（现在就）像个疯子似的蓬乱着头发，一边胡言乱语的侮辱着女神大人，一边比划佣兵们常用的枪法。

“我杀了他，杀了他们，都给我等着。就是变成疯子或者废人，我也会从地狱里爬出来，亲手送你们进坟墓——”

帝弥托利没有想到的是，复仇的时机竟然来的这么快。

吉尔伯特想尽办法脱离王国军，联系上了潜伏在乡间的西提司。两人共同书信帝弥托利，表示教廷和骑士团愿意助力他夺回王位。帝弥托利领着库罗德这支七拼八凑出来的军队，昼夜行军穿越边境线前去与二人回合。而就在此时，艾黛尔贾特率领早该逃之夭夭的帝国军，又一次在这锅沸腾的水里起劲的搅和起来。

顺利借刀杀人之后，帝国军在艾黛尔的指挥下撤去旗帜、脱下武器和盔甲，硬生生穿过奥格马山脉，从距离阿里安罗德要塞一百公里外的森林里“凭空”冒了出来。

狼烟、号角和要塞驻军写满脏话的军报同时飞出。国王陛下震怒，直指天空破口大骂问候了弗雷斯贝尔古全族的贵安。正在返途的五万王国大军改道奔袭要塞。他们一路丢盔弃甲急行军赶到时，艾黛尔贾特没有发动进攻。等驻军架起全套防御设施，磨刀霍霍之时，艾黛尔贾特还是没有动。

两边大军对垒，早晚互放一波弓箭问候。就这样拖了数日，王国军将领得意洋洋，派回军报称帝国的小皇女忌惮我军威严，不敢来犯。

军报送到国王陛下手中，御座前的酒杯被摔了个粉碎。

两周前北境戈迪耶家传来急报，称斯灵蛮族大军来犯，亟需支援。国王陛下派罗德利古前去，不出三日又是一封急报称，真的亟需支援。

不得已之下，王都精兵离城北上。菲尔帝亚的兵力此时已然亏空，全指望那五万大军回防镇守。谁知人现在被艾黛尔贾特牵制在南塞，不敢进也不能退。国王陛下这才有点回过神来。待他看完军报，砸掉心爱的夜光酒杯后，立刻命人将贝雷特捉到殿前。

此时贝雷特正被变相软禁在王宫内。说软禁也不太合适，因为他身份特殊，琉法司平日都是以礼相待，负责照顾他的侍从也异常客气，搞的贝雷特浑身不自在，晚上甚至偷偷躲在被窝里骂几句脏话。

在这期间，不断有贵族家的子女入宫向国王陛下请罪，声称他们那日在修道院不知怎的被迷了心智，看到了狮子的幻相。次日早上醒来，大家都觉得十分的古怪。国王陛下禁不住三人成虎，加上贝雷特在一旁煽风点火，明里暗里肯定他才是法嘉斯正统的君主。渐渐的，对帝弥托利的搜索虽然表面上没有放松，但少了国王陛下成日督促，士兵们私下了已经松懈了不少。

如传闻所言，现任国王陛下伊哈大公琉法司果然没有继承布雷达德家的纹章和青狮。虽说历代国王中也有无纹章无青狮的贤王，但是琉法司的王位来的“蹊跷”，加上当年的小王子，也就是他亲侄子的尸体一直没有被寻到。此人性格本就偏执，即位后，更是像疯了一般试图用各种方法证明自己才是“真正的王”。

仅仅因为上古石板记载的一句“与王同行的真龙”，竟然愿意放弃一举歼灭帝国的大好时机，密令统帅将军与艾黛尔贾特合谋，趁乱反杀帝国摄政公。

而被他们视为“真龙”的贝雷特早已从苏缇丝口中得知那块石板后面损毁处的内容：与王同行的真龙，化身为召唤永夜的凶星。

——之类之类的鬼话连篇。

贝雷特被人恭恭敬敬的请到了国王陛下面前，他本不觉有异，这几个月琉法司常召他来说几句恶心话。偶尔左右无人时。国王陛下的目光便肆无忌惮，将人从头到脚滚上一遍，看的贝雷特直想吐。

同样是蓝眼睛，他从这个人眼里只看到恶臭的肉欲，那个人眼里却有令人眷恋的温暖……和另一种可怕的欲望。

贝雷特，上前来。

国王陛下抬手唤他。贝雷特走上前，被一把抓住手攥在对方掌心。琉法司一下下拍着他的手背，像个亲切的长辈，笑着问他。

你把帝弥托利藏哪儿了？

陛下又在说笑了。那小子不是布雷达德家的人，您看现在四个月过去了，那头青色的狮子可曾再出现过？

四个月前你也是这么跟我说的，现在他的尸体恐怕已经化作白骨，我该怎么辨认呢？

琉法司仍是笑眯眯，攥着贝雷特的手却使了狠劲，指甲抠破皮肤掐出了血痕。贝雷特露出疼痛的表情，顺从的跪在琉法司脚边。他余光发现了地毯上的红酒污渍，顿时明白此刻有些不太妙。

“求陛下明鉴。”

“我们待他如自家兄弟，没想到他是看中了我父亲与骑士团的旧时，使诡计进入大修道院散布谣言，动摇人心。现在修道院被焚，骑士团四分五裂，我父亲生死不明，都是拜那小混蛋所赐。更不要提他竟公然口出狂言，违逆陛下。我自幼仰慕陛下，听他胡言乱语，一时激愤，没有控制好‘真龙’的力量，将他……”

说罢贝雷特深深的低下头去，快被自己一番做作的演技给恶心吐了。琉法司松开他的手，改在他后颈处轻轻揉弄，叹息着命令他：

“吻我的靴子。”

贝雷特只动摇了一个眨眼的瞬间，立刻拱起脊背，弯腰伏在地面上，依次亲吻过国王陛下的靴尖和脚边的地面。此处是国王的大殿，两侧站着十数名侍从，还有躲在纱幔后不知名的许多美姬和其他人。他们见证着这一刻，在心里偷偷嘲笑眼前这位“高贵的真龙”。

琉法司看起来终于满意了，待贝雷特抬起头，他召来一旁等候多时士兵，轻声说：

“把他丢到地牢。”

决战终于要开始了。

托艾黛尔贾特和北境两家领主的福，王国的大部分兵力被车的四分五裂。帝弥托利不可能放过这个被人精心安排出来的空隙，进入伏拉鲁达利乌斯家的领地后，他果断停止了隐蔽行军。由领主罗德利古亲手交予他的青狮子王旗被挂上金杆，一路招摇着朝王都杀去。

亮出旗帜的前一晚库罗德仍在与他争论：现在暴露行踪是否为时过早。帝弥托利不这么认为，他坦言自己终于想明白了一个道理：打到王权的从来不是另一个王权，而是不可抗拒的民心。十数年的懒政苛税已经让生活在这片土地的人们心生恨意，他从边境一路走来，目睹田埂皲裂，作物枯黄，大片大片的村庄被废弃。帝弥托利异常痛惜，他在一场村民自发组织的宴会上情绪激动，当即感言。

“没有帝国和同盟靠海吃山的地理优势，法嘉斯的人民百年来以农耕为生。在未化尽的春雪里播下种子，顶着严酷的太阳拔去杂草，赶在北风肆虐前拼命的拼命的挥舞镰刀收割——即使必须用十倍的辛劳与汗水换取生活，你们也未曾有过一声怨言。但是，现在不行了。如果家中最后的柴火撑不过这个冬天，那索性踢倒炉膛，走出家门吧。走到那片足以侵吞大地的雪境中。一边融化着，一边向命运举起反抗的火炬。”

他不知道自己的这段话被在场一人偷偷誊写在一张麻布上，一周内如惊雷聩耳传遍菲尔帝亚周边。狮子王军离开的伏拉鲁达利乌斯家的领地时，三倍于原兵马的民众自发的跟了上来。帝弥托利每走十来公里不得不下令原地休息，掉转马头去劝那些人回去。这样走走停停了三天，村民们好歹让他劝走了三分之二，剩下三分之一的青年男女则态度坚决。

“我们没有接受过骑士的教育，拿起武器的手腕是如此孱弱，深知无法成为陛下的剑与盾。但是！至少让我们成为薪柴吧，让我们用自己的声音凿出一点星火，一点点也好——为了您，为了法嘉斯，为了我们挚爱的同胞照亮哪怕片刻的黑暗。”

就这样，在与骑士团成功回合后，帝弥托利执起王旗的金杆，向着菲尔帝亚进军。一路上民众聚集在道路两边，振臂高呼狮王之名。这时候有没有精神动物在场已经无所谓了，激昂的士气足以说明一切。

所以这算不算是老师给你上的最后一课？

库罗德后知后觉的跑来戳帝弥托利的痛处。他不怕死的问，等到攻下王都，你打算把老师怎么样？

帝弥托利正忙着分配战线，没有理会库罗德。这也是他头一次没有立刻高喊着杀了杀了开始发疯。狮子王军预计与明日正午发动攻击，今夜是决战的前夜，如果谁还藏了点特别重要的事，今夜就是最后的时机了。

藏着秘密的库罗德在帝弥托利帐外徘徊许久，忽地听见入口处人声喧哗，士兵们押着一位异族人向他走来。

来人身材高大、皮肤黝黑，脸上数道深浅不一的伤痕。他见到库罗德，仔细打量对方片刻后，犹豫的开口问道，您认识贝雷特殿下吗？

他说话有一点口音，加上辨识度极高的外貌，不难判断对方是达斯卡人。库罗德说当然认识，一旁的帐篷掀开，某人听到某个不能提的名字时总是出现的最快。

达斯卡人望见帝弥托利，将他方才的问题重复了一遍。帝弥托利耐着性子点了头，那人面露喜色，连忙说明了来意。

他的名字叫做杜笃，达斯卡人，和族人生活在远离王都的格雷曼。两个月前，一群王国军闯入杜笃的村寨，将他们抓入天牢关押。一位名为贝雷特的“贵族大人”找到他，告诉杜笃国王打算对达斯卡人故技重施，将莫须有的罪名再次栽倒他们头上。贝雷特向他们讲述了帝弥托利的故事，预言在不久的将来，此人会带领一支军队推翻琉法司的王朝。他发问，问达斯卡人是否愿意站在帝弥托利身边。杜笃的族人们纷纷点头，明言达斯卡人与帝弥托利既是同一件惨剧的受害者，也将是坚不可摧的盟友。

于是贝雷特偷偷放走杜笃一人，要他去找帝弥托利的军队，并给了他两个任务：一是找到一批由他人事先藏好的武器，交到帝弥托利手上；二则是一封写给帝弥托利的家信。

库罗德听到这里，立刻揪着杜笃的外衣要求带他去看那批武器。帝弥托利忍耐了一下，决定晚一点再去看那封所谓的“家信”，也跟了过去。

帝弥托利从越过边境线的那一天起就开始公然怀疑库罗德，时常当面问他“准备何时/到底什么时候/怎么还不滚回同盟”。库罗德总是嬉皮笑脸，称古洛斯塔尔家的人正因为帝国摄政公的死讯坐立不安，他当然要在法嘉斯悠哉悠哉的参加完新王的登基大典，再带上几样女孩子的小宝贝回去。

看库罗德此刻摩拳擦掌的样子，再想起他那日随口提起一句“女孩子的小宝贝”。帝弥托利不禁疑虑大增，再说了，这批武器本来就是点名给他的。

士兵们正在从杜笃的马车上卸箱子。一共五个包着铜边的漆皮大箱，帝弥托利接过杜笃递来的一枚黄铜钥匙，打开了离他最近的一口箱子。

箱子里塞着一架外形奇异的大型弩箭，库罗德忙不迭地将那玩意抱出来，两手左右一拉打开脚支架，弩箭架起来约莫一米高。接着他熟练的转动弩座上的铁扣，锵锵几下，大弩在他手中昂起头管，上下左右的灵活旋转起来，械壳内发出齿轮转动的咔嚓声。

哦哦哦哦吼吼吼——库罗德激动的忘形大叫。箱子里还有一盒黑色的钢箭，箭尾制成羽翼状的储存盒。库罗德找人要来一点荧光石装在箭尾，双手握住把手，折腾了几下后，箭矢嗖的一下朝天空射了出去。

好远好远好远！哇，这个距离绝对找不到。你看见了吗？看见了吧！

这人开始围着弩架跳舞，帝弥托利在一旁看的气结。但他很快警觉，凑近查看起那堆黑色的箭矢。箭尾处本该印着制造源的地方被刻意磨掉了，他将弩箭放到鼻下闻了闻，果然，有一股淡淡的杏仁味。

是帝国铁器漆。

为什么帝国的武器会跑到贝雷特手上？贝雷特又是为什么要把它们交给自己……帝弥托利一时间头晕目眩，想起那封家信，连忙掏出信纸展开。

——你还记得上次卖给我的那匹名叫乔特的母马吗？她甚至没能熬过这个冬天！我挖开了她的右腿，在靠近大动脉的地方发现了一个巨大的肿块。你这奸商，请尽快将那六枚金币退还给我！

信上如是写道。

帝弥托利看的满头雾水，但是“乔特”和“六枚金币”的确是只有他和贝雷特才知道的事情。（乔特是他们的第一匹马的名字，杰拉尔特用六枚金币买下了她。）贝雷特只是想告诉他乔特死了吗？

库罗德吆喝了一帮人骑上马同他去寻那只射飞的箭矢。帝弥托利安排好杜笃和武器后，一个人捏着信纸坐在篝火旁发怔。他想着艾黛尔贾特几个月来的可疑行为，想到如今托人送到他手上的家信。对，家信，杜笃这么说的，贝雷特肯定也是这么告诉他的。

贝雷特仍将他视为家人。他只身一人困在王宫内四个月有余，冒着巨大的危险送出了杜笃……还有这封信。贝雷特真的背叛他了吗？那为什么现在局势全部朝着对他有利的一面逆转？仔细一想，他从未听贝雷特本人亲口这么说过。

他从没有说过不要你。想想吧，想想他为你做过的事。布鲁赞和香烤洋葱汤，绑在枪柄上的细布，用掌心捂热的药油，温暖的双臂和眼睛。他背对着群狼的獠牙朝你扑过来，一步一步穿过野兽的森林，把血偷偷吐在你看不见的地方……

他感到双眼弥漫着一阵久违的酸涩，不可思议的想自己难道是要哭了吗？又想到他曾在一座黑魆可怕的森林哭着里发誓——绝不会再哭了。因为哭泣没有任何作用，哭泣不能保护贝雷特，更不能愈合已经产生的伤口。他早就不是那个只会躲在贝雷特背后抹着没用眼泪的小孩。

帝弥托利默默坐在那里，篝火烤的他满心寒凉。今夜难得雪停，放出了冬日透亮的星空。北极星转到他头顶时，库罗德带着骑兵们返回营地。也许是他失魂落魄的模样太过明显，库罗德收了笑意，一屁股坐在旁边，与他盯着同一缕摇晃的火苗。

帝弥托利将信递出，库罗德接过迅速看完，问他，确定是老师写的吗？他点头说确定。库罗德垂下脑袋，呼出一口沉重的白雾，告诉他：

“老师说着‘最危险的地方最安全’之类之类的鬼话。硬是把你的精神动物封印在宝石里，藏在身上带走了。这封信，没错，就是告诉你藏在了哪里。”

“看来老师没有教过你这个呢。因为那里靠近大动脉，不会在严刑拷打中随意割开。又有大量的肌肉和脂肪支撑，除非尸体腐烂到了一定程度，否则很难被人发现。”

你什么时候知道这些……

也许是帝弥托利震惊的表情过于可笑，库罗德嗤笑着说，早就知道咯。

他的笑声太刺耳，帝弥托利腾的一下站起来，揪住对方领口将人直直提了起来，失控的朝他怒吼道，那三日前我们就该直接发起进攻，而不是原地等待骑士团前来会和。

库罗德被他拎在手上，脸上仍是一副嘲讽的笑容，语气却是透出了同样的怒意。

我想什么时候告诉你就什么时候告诉你，如果老师途中遇害，我甚至可以选择把这件事带进坟墓。艾黛尔贾特也不会说的，而你会坐在金碧辉煌的大殿上，亲手将老师的尸骨扬成灰，再愉快的掷弃脚下吧！

他嘶嘶说道，帝弥托利松开手，将拳头砸在库罗德脸上。库罗德捂着流血的鼻子弯腰躲过下一击，对方扑过来追打，他跳着往后躲，直到帝弥托利被木桩绊住小腿，一下子失去平衡翻到在雪地里。

库罗德望着对方狼狈爬起的模样。活像一条丧家犬。他在心中泄愤似的嘲笑。这个秘密憋在他心中一日一日的发酵变质，简直要把库罗德的神经挠出血来。

又来了又来了，是吧。就是因为太了解你，老师才会将决定的权利交给我。“你是最聪明的那个，所以由你决定我放心”老师是这么夸奖我的哦——真是的，都怪他一时夸的太狠，我想不开了才会接下这个讨厌的活。

他继续说着，而帝弥托利脸上的表情继续激发着他的施虐心。库罗德蹲下来捏起对方的手腕，举到他眼前晃了晃，问：

“知道这串手链是用什么做的吗？”

帝弥托利的表情空白了片刻。是啊。他不知道。他怎么会知道呢？贝雷特把这家伙当作心脏一样护在怀里，舍不得他的小宝贝多掉一滴眼泪或多走一步弯路。没有人愿意为我做到这般地步，从前没有，以后恐怕也不会有。凭什么我们之中的幸运儿就是他呢。

想到这里，库罗德又觉得自己的嫉妒心来的可笑。他松开帝弥托利，咬着牙根告诉他：

“没有人能和精神动物分离四个多月还活蹦乱跳的揍人。那玩意和我们一心同体，骨血相连，还记得吗？想要平安无事的渡过去，必须用同样的东西交换。”

——亲人的骨，或是挚爱的血。

帝弥托利触电般甩掉手腕上的链子，回过神来，又立刻将那玩意抓起来攥在掌心。库罗德朝他伸手说，给我。他摇头，朝对方露出牙齿。你果然是头山猪。库罗德脸上挂回了常用的讥笑，指向篝火说，放在上面烤一下试试。

帝弥托利照做，手链上唯二的装饰物由一层厚厚的蜡封着。软绳很快被火燎断，疼痛爬上指尖，他不为所动，捏着那两块蜡石直到它们变软为止。指头轻轻一捻，摸到了坚硬的凸起。搓掉蜡面，可以非常清楚的看见——

那是两块人类的指骨。

小指末端的两节骨头，中间钻了孔，外面裹着硬邦邦的蜡石，由一根皮绳草草串在一起。他过去只当这是什么三流术士的骗钱玩意，一日整理手甲时嫌麻烦，将它摘下来随手一扔。事后找不到了，心里竟想着：丢了就丢了吧。

啊，难怪库罗德当时那么生气。

帝弥托利将两块指骨压入掌心，紧紧压向胸口。在皮肤和肋骨的后面，有一颗心脏正在不知疲倦的泵送着血液。多么不可思议啊，即使疼的快要裂开了，它仍然会跳动。他也仍然在呼吸。每一次吸入的空气冰冷潮湿，颤抖着穿入肺部，再磕磕绊绊的吐出来。呼吸。他仿佛听到贝雷特的声音：老师就在这里，不要松手。他哽咽着说，我不松手，但是你为什么不在这里。

果然，他最后还是哭了。

TBC


	9. Chapter 9

雨滴执着不休的敲打屋顶。煮着洋葱和白鳟的铁锅冒出蒸汽，将眼前熏成一片模糊的盐白色。刚切好的碎芝士躺在案板上，这是第一次用戈迪耶芝士做香烤洋葱汤，希望味道不会太差。

雅尼特捏着墨水笔在纸上飞速书写，头也不抬的抱怨，老师真偏心，做的都是迪米爱吃的东西。

是吗？不好意思……还有多的雉鸡肉，梅尔塞德斯，可以麻烦你找花房的修道士要点莓子吗？

要做莓果酱烤肉吗？梅戚和我最喜欢这个了。嘿嘿，老师～

雅尼特，注意口水，要掉下来了哦。

才没有呢！

雅尼特蜜糖般的声音还留在梦里，贝雷特先一步醒了。最先感到的是冷，冻僵的脚趾和小腿虽然没了直觉，但是寒意开始往大腿上堆一层层的鸡皮疙瘩。后背冷到发痛，随着每次呼吸擅自爆炸的尖锐痛感，这些一定是新的伤口。还有躲在骨头和皮肤下灼烧的大片钝痛，这些是旧的伤口。贝雷特挣扎着翻身伏在地上，后背离开地面后疼痛减轻了些。

他撑着手脚趴了一会，力气就像刚呼出口的热气一样消失了。持续审讯的第十天，贝雷特发现自己越来越难对外界作出反应，虚弱成了一种常态，这不太妙。饥饿偶尔会光临，这是好事。但他们每天只提供一碗清水，因为他最后总是吐的一塌糊涂。贝雷特懊恼的咬咬嘴唇，如果早知道十一天前那份铁板兽肉是他的最后一餐，他肯定会把盘子舔到发亮。

虽然这里是“地牢”，他们还是“善意”的给了贝雷特一间有窗户的单人牢房。贝雷特就靠着这扇小窗计算时间。他们每天在天亮不久后把他拖出去，傍晚天幕黯淡时再将他扔回来。考虑到现在是隆冬，菲尔蒂亚的晨光来的稍晚，审讯他的这帮人应该是踩着点上下班的普通狱卒。

这是好事。三天前贝雷特这么告诉自己，说明琉法司还没有绝望到准备弄死他。照这个速度他说不定可以撑到帝弥托利过来……他的美梦很快就破裂了，当天晚上，有人用私藏的钥匙打开了门。

怪不得特意将自己关在这间牢房。贝雷特被拖到地上时，面无表情的想：唯一的单间，远离有人巡逻的走道，太方便做其他事情了。

第二天清晨他发现地上多了一片乱七八糟的红色污渍。好吧，至少他现在不觉得帝弥托利那晚过于粗暴了。

他大概在第十三天（或者十四天）后失去了对时间的感知。没有人来打扰时，他基本上都在昏睡。即便有人来了，他也常在拷问的中途醒来，不记得这个“中途”是上一场的“中途”，还是已经到了下一场。

时间也许过去了很久，至少对他来说，也许只是短短几天。幸好终于有人意识到他快被折腾的不行了，这一次他们带着侍从和医师下来。但是对方显然不想让他太舒服，清洗伤口的温水里加了盐，他被很多双手牢牢按在地上，奇怪自己身体里竟仍留着这么大的力气。最后他被洗净了血污，裹着药膏和纱布坐在一张椅子上，茫然的等待对面的人宣判他的命运。

恍惚间他听到新的脚步声，有个前呼后拥的家伙进来了，似乎是……琉法司？

有人捏着他的鼻子，往他喉咙里灌了一口甜到发腻的液体。他俯下身咳嗽，蠕动咽喉将那团黏糊糊的玩意吐了出来。他听见一声气急败坏的尖叫，一边擦嘴一边得意的嘿嘿笑。接着他们拿来一根长软管，那玩意直接怼里面，他拼命挣扎，趁乱往好几个人脸上来了一拳，躺在地上继续嘲笑他们。

有人过来踢了他一脚，疼痛隔了几秒突然爆发，像一团他妈的烟花直接在脑子点火升空。他尖叫着滚来滚去，双手掐着脖子上那玩意叫它消停点。这段时间吃过的鞭子烙铁骨夹全部加起来也比不上这个，太疼了。他泄了一地脏污，满脸泪水和呕吐物，爬到随便哪个人脚边哀求道。

停下吧，杀了我，求你们。

那个人迅速后退，换成另一人上前。蛇一般冰凉的大手钳着他的下巴，唤他的名字。

“贝雷特。”

他下意识在心里应了一声。倏忽间所有的疼痛又如潮汐退去，他从地狱的这一头直直落到温暖柔润的羊毛堆上。太舒服了，他仿佛正在蜂蜜味的云朵上飘，并且可以一直飘下去。琉法司的声音从云朵里传出来：

“过来，到我身边来”

——不要答应。

“贝雷特？”

——千万不要答应。

他张口，喉咙里滚过一段咯啦咯啦的痰音。他分辨出了苏缇丝的声音。苏缇丝要他千万不要答应。可是苏缇丝怎么会在这里呢？如果她在，她为什么不救他出来了？哦对了，苏缇丝只是个小女鬼，她拿什么救人。不对，苏缇丝可是女神大人。

疼痛像个熟悉的婊子回到他身边，刚才那一瞬间的解脱让这个婊子不要脸的翻了双倍的价。贝雷特重新开始尖叫，一股热流从鼻孔里滴滴答答的往下落。一个巴掌落在他脸上，他没有任何感觉，只是脑袋被打的歪到一边。琉法司扯着他的头发，仍不放弃喊他的名字。

贝雷特抬起一边视线，咧开嘴角，冲他挤出一句：

“XXX的苏缇丝。”

连续三天被灌下那玩意之后，贝雷特放弃了。苏缇丝的声音也离开了。他的世界只剩下琉法司在远远呼唤的声音。贝雷特。他乖乖地走过去，脚下冰凉的地砖变成了融化的黄油。不小心撞到了墙，琉法司冰冷的手抓住他的腕骨，满意的捏着他的脉搏，命令道，把衣服脱了。

他照做，褪下了贴在身上的发臭布料。几双手抓住他的胳膊，他吓的跳了起来。要听话。琉法司在一旁说。他很乖的站在那里，有人解开他身上的绷带，将他塞进一件四处漏风的衣服里，每走一步会发出一阵叮铃桄榔的声音。

过来，跟上我。琉法司说道。

他走了几步，听到琉法司叹气，不甚满意的样子。他害怕的愣在原地，不知该怎么办。过了一会有，两个人过来架住他的手臂，将他拖着往高处走去。他跟不上这群人的步伐，光裸的脚踝一路磕着楼梯。伤口可能裂开了，他能感到渗出来的液体像无数条毛毛虫爬在皮肤上。幸好感觉不到疼。但是他们为什么不给他穿鞋？他想穿鞋。琉法司在哪里？

我在这里呢。琉法司愉快的在他前面说道。同时一扇沉重的大门缓缓打开，阳光照到他脸上，今天大概是个好天气。他被继续拖着往前走了几步，琉法司牵起他的手，引导他坐在一张柔软的椅子上。

阳光、微风，和鼎沸的人声。这里是外面？那些人在说着什么？他伸长脑袋去听，摇晃的站了起来。声音忽然变得很大，但是离他太远了，像是从另一个世界发出来的。

过了一会，另一群人的声音响起来。铁器梆梆击打地面，盔甲关节处随着他们的动作发出牙酸的摩擦声。他们离他很近，像灌木簇拥着巨树，同一句话伴着同样的敲击声，像一朵巨大的波纹开在人群的海洋上。琉法司的手按在他的大腿上，要他乖乖坐下。

“——冒牌货！斩首！斩首！”

他没有听话，仍执着的站立，想要等待。等待到那一声穿过无数层轰隆作响的潮水，如灯塔拨开海浪般的跃落在他耳边的：

“贝雷特！！！”

狮子王军于正午发动了对王都菲尔帝亚的第一次攻击，也是最后一次。在帝弥托利有所行动之前，王都内的居民已经趁着晨昏阴暗偷偷潜入了军营。

她们是清一色的女人。

她们之中绝大多数人拿不动十来斤重的铁斧，一辈子学会的魔法可能就是一道清洁咒。即使掌握了什么自满的技能，也仅限于烹饪、编织和处理家务。但她们是许多人的妻子、母亲、姐妹和朋友。天蒙蒙亮时，这支特殊的“部队”悄悄潜入军舍，将他们光溜溜的丈夫、儿子、兄弟和朋友踢下床铺，揪着他们的耳朵根开始咆哮。

一时间守城军全员大乱，就是一百条恶龙突袭王都也不会比现在更惨烈了。女人们有组织有纪律，先是闪电般攻破了低阶将领的宿舍，然后押着她们的老公去给同伴开门。平日里娇滴滴的贵族太太们拎着裙摆守在将军府门口，出来一个逮一个。被人从梦中摇醒的将军勃然大怒，连续派了三队人传令，全部有去无回。他正跳脚骂着人，就听见大门轰的被人撞开，他亲爱的夫人手里握着一把尖枪，身后跟着他的七个姐姐妹妹，一群女人柳眉倒竖，七八双涂着丹蔻的指甲怼到他鼻子上说：

“开城门！”

就这样，狮子王军在遭遇了几场象征性的抵抗后，大摇大摆的逛进了中央大街。整个王都的人都涌了过来，簇拥在军队前行的道路两侧。帝弥托利骑着黑色的骏马走在队首，青狮子的旗帜在他头顶上方猎猎飘扬。他长得真像蓝贝尔陛下。老人们说着垂下泪水，一同振臂高呼新王的名字。

守城军无颜去见琉法司，干脆躲起来做了投降状。驻守王宫的兵力所剩不多，城堡大门紧闭，每个高塔上都站着配了黑色长弓的弓箭手。人们跟随狮子王军涌到中央广场，帝弥托利担心流矢误伤，令全军将士齐声劝言。陆陆续续走了一些人，更多的人躲到一旁的房屋中围观。房主慷慨的打开大门，提醒大家上楼时莫要拥挤。

甚至有精怪的商人挎着货篮在人群里跑来跑去，帝弥托利嘱咐英谷莉特千万盯住那些家伙，别让他们跑到前面去了。

今日清晨，英谷莉特载着梅尔塞德斯在最后一刻赶上了帝弥托利的部队。紧接着他们在城门处发现了等候多时的亚修（被好几个年长女性围着脱不开身）。菲利克斯奉父命前往洛贝家商讨事宜，雅尼特陪着他。戈迪耶家因为北境大军之事暂时不敢动弹——希尔凡一个人呆在冰天雪地里肯定无聊到发疯了。

梅尔塞德斯笑呵呵的同亚修说着。库罗德忽然策马上前，抓住弓箭手的胳膊将他带走。两人下马，库罗德引着亚修爬上一栋居民楼楼顶。同盟的民兵队正等在那里，一同还有两座黑色的弩架。

亚修着迷的抚摸着机械表面，哇哇赞叹。他很快明白了库罗德的意图，不可置信的瞪了对方一眼，又去看他们对面的建筑。

“做得到吗？”

库罗德问他，亚修摇头又点头，咬牙道：

“不是做不做得到，而是必须做到。”

与此同时，中央广场。

黑压压的人群爆发出一阵惊呼。通往王宫高台的大门打开，身着盔甲的士兵鱼贯而出，站在高台外围举盾防御。紧接着钻出几名神色惶恐的侍从，抬出了两架花哨笨重的椅子。现任国王陛下琉法司·布雷达德在一众术士的围绕下缓缓登台，坐在了最大的那张椅子上。两名士兵拖着一个人的手臂，将对方瘫软的身体放在另一张椅子上。

是老师！驾驭天马的英谷莉特朝帝弥托利大喊，让我过去，殿下！

高处藏着弓箭手，太危险了。帝弥托利摇头道，我去。

众人反对，唯独西提司牵上飞龙，将缰绳交与帝弥托利手中，直视对方眼睛说，一定要救他。

帝弥托利翻身骑上飞龙脊背，民众忽地噤声，纷纷抬头视线追随龙骑而去。少女们握紧拳头，向女神苏缇丝恳切祈求：请保护我们的王。

帝弥托利驭龙腾至半空，朝王宫方向高喊：

“伯父，来谈一谈吧。”

琉法司起身，朝身旁术士低语几句。片刻后，他的声音从四面八方响起，震耳欲聋。人群一阵骚动，有母亲弯下腰捂住孩子的耳朵。英谷莉特眼尖的发现了广场周围的音量增幅器，连忙指挥小队前去拆除。

“恐怕我们没什么好谈的。”琉法司起身，分开一众盾兵走到高台前，“你假借我去世侄子的名号撺掇民众，可做好了受死的准备！”

“可笑！十四年前你设计害死我父母，绑架我出宫，幸好老师出手将我救下。今日才能成为你的祭日。”

帝弥托利驾着飞龙向前，一边高声说道：“法嘉斯的大地哀叹了太久，母亲们垂下了数不尽的血与泪。比任何时刻更加需要我们团结在一起的这一天已经到来。无耻的窃贼，从那沾满鲜血的王座上退下。”

距离最近的塔楼弓手们松开弓弦，犹豫的看着彼此。帝弥托利步步紧逼，琉法司突然移动，将身后的贝雷特暴露在帝弥托利的视线内。

贝雷特歪倒在椅子里，琉法司故意挑了一件轻佻的衣裳套在他身上，连日刑讯的伤痕一览无遗。他微睁的眼中没有一点神采，呆滞的盯着琉法司的背影。

老师……帝弥托利呼吸急促，催促着飞龙上前。他靠的太近了，一瞬间甚至看到了琉法司脸上嘲讽的笑容。我中计了吗？帝弥托利不可置信的思考：不可能，这个距离仍是够他躲过射来的弓箭。

琉法司就在此刻回首，望着贝雷特说：“代表女神意志的真龙，我亲爱的贝雷特，请你上前证明。”

贝雷特在几位术士的搀扶下歪歪扭扭的走上前，站到琉法司身边，被对方揽住腰部桎梏怀中。让他们看看你真实的样貌。琉法司在贝雷特耳边说。话音未落，银白色的翼龙凭空出现在琉法司面前，拍打着小小的翅膀朝他呲牙。

“还不够，这么小的幼崽不是真正的你，快让我看看女神降世时的神迹。贝雷特！”

贝雷特在他怀中痛苦的弯下腰，银龙仰颈无声嘶鸣，身躯暴涨，两翼展至十几米宽。两旁术士齐声念诵咒语，龙瞳圆瞪，猛的扭头扑向帝弥托利，朝他坐下飞龙露齿咆哮。

糟了！西提司率先反应过来，冲众人大喊，快下飞骑，快！

一众飞马在空中撒蹄乱刨，幸好他们尚在低空，由骑士操纵着勉强降落。已飞到高空的帝弥托利就没有这么幸运了，飞龙疯了一般翻滚腾挪，载着他朝高塔撞去。

西提司的龙头铁无比，竟硬生生撞破墙壁，将帝弥托利甩入室内，自己则抓着砖石挣扎着往上爬。士兵举枪刺向那可怜的坐骑，它疼的厉声尖鸣，仍坚持不肯放弃。西提司目眦尽裂，眼看着自己的飞龙最终松开爪子，无助的坠向地面。

一声闷响，再没了动静。

地面一片死寂。没过多久，士兵们拖着手脚被缚的帝弥托利来到琉法司面前。琉法司洪钟般的声音再次响起。

“冒牌货！我可问你——”

“法嘉斯神圣王国世代相传的青狮何在？你要在真龙相伴的国王面前继续撒谎吗！”

还没拆掉那些响个不停的玩意吗！英谷莉特急的大扭头喊，空中部队归位！

你疯啦？有那玩意在你们根本飞不起来！西提司冲她吼道。

那是老师的精神动物，老师会想办法的。英谷莉特撂下这句话，翻身上马一路骑行与同伴回合，准备再次起飞。

帝弥托利脑子里一片嗡嗡作响，他刚才撞到了头，现在视线仍对不准焦。不远处那个蜷缩的身影是贝雷特吗？他受伤了，他需要治疗，琉法司对他做了什么。

“贝雷特……”

琉法司将贝雷特交给术士们，冷眼看着帝弥托利，厉声说：“现在我宣布，将这个冒牌货斩首！”

城墙兵甲跟随琉法司举盾击地，齐声重呼：

“冒牌货！斩首！”

他们的声音由增幅器传出，爆炸在人群周围，不少人蹲地啜泣，不忍去看。英谷莉特率领飞马队在地面笨拙的盘旋，埋伏在楼顶的库罗德和亚修拉紧了弓弦。帝弥托利仍注视着贝雷特，仍在呼唤他。

——贝雷特！！！

他的声音穿过无数层轰隆作响的潮水，如灯塔拨开海浪般的跃落在他耳边。

贝雷特喉头滚动，颤抖着睁开眼睛。他听见了迪米的声音。迪米有麻烦了。是哪个不长眼的混蛋敢在他眼皮底下欺负他的小崽子。哦，想起来了，是琉法司。

抓着贝雷特的术士以为他虚弱无力，手上压根没有用力。他轻轻一挣便脱了身，像一道影子瞬间闪到琉法司面前。国王陛下大惊，一位反应极快的士兵冲到二人中间阻挡。贝雷特听见利刃出鞘的声音，下意识伸手一按，按住了对方的剑柄。太好了。他暗自庆幸，侧过身体借着自己的重量用力一压一拧，士兵的腕骨被他转着拧折了。贝雷特来不及站稳脚步，立刻抽出长剑，刺向琉法司的方向。

可怕的疼痛爆炸在颅内，他觉得脑浆都要被煮熟了。幸运的是，刺出的剑命中了目标。贝雷特继续向前猛冲，像只敏捷的猫儿跃至琉法司身后。刺入肩膀的长剑被他拔出半寸，横在对方的脖子上。

“都别动！”贝雷特嘶嘶说道，感到力气正在飞速离开这具身体，他快要挟持不住琉法司了。快点让这一切结束吧。他刚这么想着，手腕被抓住，琉法司抬肘狠狠击向他的腹部。贝雷特跌在地上，捂住胃一阵干呕。他许久未进食，能吐的东西都吐干净了。帝弥托利撞飞一个士兵，立刻被更多人按倒。

贝雷特仰面躺倒，听见琉法寺逼近的脚步声，心想：我真蠢，为什么不一开始就这么做？

他摸索到夺来的剑，握住剑尖，径直扎进自己的大腿中。和脑子里绞肉般的疼痛相比，这一刺简直是在挠痒痒。手指伸入伤口，抠出一块指甲盖大小的蓝宝石，他抬手用力往地上一拍。

掌心的宝石碎裂，钻出一道青色的影子。青影聚集的越来越大，中心刺出利剑般的目光。巨大的青色狮子迈步走向帝弥托利，朝压制着他的一众士兵呲牙示威。士兵们颤抖着放开了帝弥托利，其中一人甚至偷偷隔割断了他身上的绳索。

琉法寺面目扭曲变形，一群术士忽然上前将他和贝雷特团团围住。其中一人低声快速念诵咒语，浮在空中的银龙再度挣扎起来。贝雷特躺在这圈人脚边，抱紧脑袋发出痛苦的呻吟。帝弥托利几乎咬碎牙根，接过士兵递来的长枪，枪尖平指琉法司。

银龙霸占天空，飞马队迟迟无法起飞，英谷莉特急的在地面团团转。没有帝弥托利或库罗德坐镇，狮子王军迟疑着不知如何是好。高台上的众人则分成两拨阵营对峙，僵持不下。

霎时间，利器破空之音自极远传来。只听见噗嗤、噗嗤两声。琉法司和念咒的那名术士猝然倒地，两人脖子上各插着一只黑色的箭矢，眼睛甚至没有闭上。

当即毙命。

帝弥托利连滚带爬的扑到贝雷特身边，不可置信的打量眼前的人，伸手碰了碰对方湿冷的脸颊。愣着干嘛呢。贝雷特笑话他，在帝弥托利的搀扶下支起身体。

贝雷特的银龙恢复成原来大小，蔫头耷脑的落在主人脚边。余下的术士被士兵制服，英谷莉特带领飞马队率先飞上高台。殿下。她出声提醒帝弥托利，殿下，请下令！

帝弥托利没有动，望着贝雷特仍是有些痴傻的样子。贝雷特突然伸出手，先是摸了帝弥托利的头发，随后用力揪住对方耳朵，嘶哑的说：

“别发呆了，迪米，好好听人说话！”

帝弥托利方才醒悟，转过身向众人下达指令。趁他不注意，贝雷特双手驻着剑，竟然自己站了起来。他默默退到一旁，听着帝弥托利发号施令——说着说着注意力又转到自己身上。

“……术士带下去审问。立刻发信召回北上的部队。老师，你感觉怎么样？梅尔塞德斯呢？”

在这里！梅尔塞德斯跳下飞马，以超乎寻常的速度冲到贝雷特身边。好多伤口。她含着眼泪说道。贝雷特努力笑了笑，说：

“只是些皮外伤。比起这个，你怎么还站在这里？”

帝弥托利担忧的望向缩在贝雷特脚边的精神动物，心底异常不安。贝雷特佯装生气，驱赶他道：“还有一顿麻烦事在后面等着你呢。别愣着，赶紧动起来！”

他语气严厉，像个抓到学生开小差的老师。帝弥托利呐呐的应了，抬脚正要离开。一旁的梅尔塞德斯突然开口道：

“老师，帝弥托利已经走了。”

帝弥托利惊讶的看着她，梅尔塞德斯紧咬嘴唇，对他比了一个嘘的手势。

贝雷特朝帝弥托利的方向望了片刻后，整个人松懈下来，驻着剑的身体险些站不住。泪水从梅尔塞德斯眼中迅速滑落，她走上前，朝贝雷特伸出手。贝雷特听到脚步声，以为女孩要来扶他，松开一只手朝虚空中摸索。他没有摸到，指尖抓向空气，虚晃了一下。

梅尔塞德斯将手举到贝雷特眼前，轻轻晃了晃。若草色的瞳孔朝远处睁着，没有任何反应。

他看不见了。

帝弥托利朝他走了一步，膝盖一软，径直蹲在地上。贝雷特听着耳边低低的啜泣，知道自己“暴露”了。他从一众压抑的呜咽声中分辨出最熟悉的那个，忽地丢开手中的剑，反而朝帝弥托利走来。

一步、两步，三步。他走得摇摇晃晃，但方向笔直无误，笃定了帝弥托利就在这里。膝盖碰到了帝弥托利，他慢慢蹲下来，一点点摸索到那孩子脸上。

帝弥托利的双手穿过他的腋下，轻轻撑起他身体的重量，湿润温热的液体正滑向贝雷特掌心。

“别哭啦。”

“老师……”

“吓到你了？没事的，会治好的。对不起啊。”

腋下的手臂滑过脊背，拥抱变的很紧，贝雷特强忍着不露出疼痛的神情。帝弥托利的气息近在咫尺，他几乎可以感觉到发丝尖搔过脸颊。

“为什么是你在道歉啊，一直以来到处惹麻烦的人明明是我，是我才对。”

贝雷特哑着嗓子嘿嘿笑了。

“说的也是，怎么就摊上你这么个小麻烦精呢。但是都养这么大了，骗不走也扔不掉，只能认了咯。”

还有滚烫的亲吻和泪水，一齐贴在肌肤上，像是要将他烫化了。贝雷特忽然觉得很困。我可能需要歇一歇。他嘟囔着承认，慢慢软倒在帝弥托利怀里，仍撑起脑袋小声的说：希尔凡那边是假警报。不要立刻撤走要塞的士兵。有什么棘手的事去请教吉尔伯特。还有千万别让艾黛尔知道库罗德碰过那批弹弓不然她绝对……

说着说着，他终于肯失去意识，一头扎进平静的黑暗中。

TBC


	10. Chapter 10

贝雷特的话一点没错，攻下菲尔帝亚之后，果然有一堆麻烦事摇着尾巴扑倒了帝弥托利身上。菲利克斯骂骂咧咧的赶回王都，带回了洛贝家开出的条件，据雅尼特说他差点就在那张谈判桌上拔剑了。戈迪耶家的假警报传到了几伙斯灵海贼耳中，他们竟然真的将战船驶出了港口。本以为能赶上登基庆典的希尔凡这下又是不敢动不敢动。琉法司的遗孀仗着母亲家族清贵，撺掇着一群小贵族天天嚼帝弥托利的舌根子。艾黛尔贾特继续厚颜无耻守在阿里安罗德要塞城下，帝弥托利写去几封言辞恳切的信都没有回音。

得抓紧把帝国境内的教廷势力撤出来，艾黛尔是不会轻易让步的。那日贝雷特无奈的这么说，随后背着帝弥托利偷偷疏通关系，让西提司带上得力人手去了帝国。那份库罗德半逼半骗下签字的贸易协议也被贝雷特知道了，帝弥托利晚间去敲门时，听见房间里仍传来两人高高低低的争论声。

他中午离开时库罗德很不要脸的跑来“接班”，搞不好两人一直扯皮扯到现在。帝弥托利万分不爽，故意把开门的动静弄的特别大。库罗德看到是他，立刻噤了声。贝雷特仍在巴拉巴拉的说“四成不能再多了，你以为那五架弹弓是白给你玩的吗”，听到脚步声后也乖乖闭了嘴。帝弥托利闻言皱眉，睁着一双探照灯似的蓝眼睛，掀开贝雷特盖着的绒被一角，将两人刚才闪电般塞进去的一大摞纸扔回库罗德脸上。

库罗德捧着那叠纸嘿嘿笑的溜了。贝雷特悻悻的躺回枕头堆里，互相揪着两只手的手指玩，像个捣蛋被抓包的小孩子。帝弥托利见他床头水杯空着，先去调了一杯温水塞进贝雷特手中。贝雷特接过，鼻尖探到杯口仔细闻了闻才开始喝。

贝雷特依然不能吃太甜的东西，因为无法控制自己不吐出来。之前有侍从好心在他的饮水中加入蜂蜜，贝雷特吐到险些脱水，不得不坦白，说，都怪那玩意太恶心了。他故作轻松的抱怨道，现在闻着甜味就像看到菲利克斯的作业一样，脑仁直接爆炸。医师们告诉帝弥托利，琉法司逼贝雷特喝下的药水效力太强，加上严重过量，导致眼部暂时失明。若是仔细调养，等身体慢慢代谢掉这些毒素，也许有复明的可能。

帝弥托利讨厌他们的说辞——若是、也许、可能，只给人一点点希望和加倍的折磨。他们就不能肯定的说句是或不是吗？贝雷特喝完了一杯水，微张着嘴似乎在叹气。帝弥托利会意，又给他倒来第二杯。

我不反对你找人聊天解闷，但是请节制一点，医嘱仍是卧床静养。还有，床头有铃铛，需要什么尽情使唤侍从便是。

贝雷特听着他的话乖乖点头，帝弥托利却边说边在心里叹气。他们都是在佣兵团长大的孩子，习惯了独立生活。如今一下子掉进这个“衣来伸手饭来张口”的贵族世界，两人都像穿错了衣服似的，浑身不自在。别说让贝雷特去摇那个铃铛，连帝弥托利自己都是能不碰就不碰。

还要水吗？

贝雷特摇头，陷在枕头里默默躺了会，突然想起来帝弥托利还在这里，开始有一搭没一搭的和他说话。譬如今天心情怎样，可有心烦事，菲利克斯依然暴躁吗。他没有直接问教廷和政务上的事，知道帝弥托利不会搭这个腔，便转弯抹角的打听细节。

帝弥托利把这些问题全部轻飘飘的绕回去，追问起贝雷特的一日三餐和作息。贝雷特暗自感叹，心想年轻人学习能力就是强，这么快就掌握了交涉场合用的一堆屁话。

倒不是什么坏事。

扯东拉西的聊了一会，贝雷特直不起腰似的往下滑。累了吧。帝弥托利说着，给他拉过绒被仔细掖好。手指触到对方肩膀，摸到皮肤一阵发烫。这阵子贝雷特每到傍晚必然低烧一会。像个闹钟一样准时，他开着自己的玩笑道。因为体感温度不是很高，帝弥托利没有过度担心，想起来问他，晚饭吃过了吗？

贝雷特缩着脖子发出几声不明所以的哼哼。帝弥托利就当他还没吃，但见人困的厉害，还是心软的放过了。

准国王陛下晚间还要参加骑士团的议事，时间不早了，他还呆在贝雷特床边磨洋工。俯身偷了四五个轻吻后，才肯掐着点一步三回头的离开。

当晚深夜，结束了帝国旅程的西提司风尘仆仆的归来。他告诉帝弥托利，自己偷偷溜去艾黛尔那边哭了半天的丧，把贝雷特的状况描述的要多惨有多惨，说的女孩子两眼泪汪汪，同意松口让一半的帝国军先行撤退。

帝弥托利立刻警觉，像条尽职的看门犬：艾黛尔贾特对贝雷特的关心是不是太过了？那个无情无义的狡猾女人居然愿意为了一个人撤走几万大军？虽然她早晚都是要撤的，但是，贝雷特在士官学校的时候就和她走的很近，为此他还吃了好几顿醋，甚至还把贝雷特……

准国王陛下捂住脸，好险差点迷失在一场极度不妙的幻想中。他对贝雷特做了那样过分的事情，事后除了愧疚和悔恨，居然隐隐腾出点可怕的欲望。

——想用锁链把他拴在自己床头，让他们都找不到贝雷特，这样贝雷特就是他一个人的了。

啪的一声脆响。吉尔伯特下巴跌地，小心翼翼的问，陛下，您这是做什么？

有点困，拍拍提神。帝弥托利揉着通红的半边脸颊，平静的向他解释。

第二天清晨，帝弥托利意外的被侍从摇醒。西提司殿下请求见你。他抬眼看了看挂钟，还不到五点，窗外一片漆黑。侍从胆小，窥着他不悦的神色呐呐道，想起来补充，说西提司殿下在贝雷特殿下房里等您。

帝弥托利愣了一下，迅速反应过来，披上外衣奔了过去。他老远看见贝雷特的房间灯火明亮，侍从们守在门口，一个个双手攥在胸前，紧张的朝里探头。

不祥的阴云像铅块一样坠入他胃里。

贝雷特躺在羽绒被中，额上贴着冰枕，眼睛紧闭，看起来和熟睡时并无太大区别。但是烛火这么亮，再瞌睡的人也该被闹醒了，他却没有反应。凑近了仔细看，才会发现他脸上正堆着红晕，反而将气色衬的好些。医师们围在贝雷特床边，西提司坐在床头，见他来了，起身将位置让出来。

侍女说昨天傍晚开始低烧，不一会温度就起来了，已经像这样有快十个小时了。

西提司对他说道。帝弥托利俯身去捉贝雷特的手，掌心的温度烫的吓人。他低声唤贝雷特的名字，没有回应。

别叫了，没用的。西提司嘶嘶说道，他烧的太厉害，恐怕已经晕过去了。

吃过药了吗？白魔法呢？帝弥托利慌张的问。离得最近的一位女医师开口道：

“白魔法和药早已用过。但是贝雷特殿下从前日起几乎没有吃下东西，吐了吃，吃了吐，还不如只喝水。病人没有体力，再厉害的魔法也是徒劳，就好比带着空弓筒去打猎一样。”

女医师焦急的绞着手指，忽然后退一步，双手贴在额前，跪在帝弥托利面前。她的同僚们也纷纷学她，一群人扑通扑通跪了一地，为首的她含泪说道：

“陛下尚未登基便扛下多方重压，废除前例征兵令，特赦狱中冤犯。我族亲眷皆有受益，心中感恩千万，恨不能以死相报。如今殿下心系之人重病，我们作为医者却束手无策……是在下无能，不学无术，愧于陛下更愧于医者信条，恳求陛下责罚。”

快起来吧，别一副世界末日的样子。帝弥托利垂首叹息，轻言说道，老师以前受过重伤，也曾连续几日烧的这样厉害。他只是看起来瘦，其实身体很结实的。多多休息，慢慢调养就好了。

一旁沉默不语的西提司问医师，他像这样有多久了？我指的是吃不下饭，低烧，病情没有起色。

大约有一个多月了。

最开始治疗的时候精神状况如何？

比现在好很多，我们……这段时间几乎是看着贝雷特殿下一天比一天虚弱，却想不明白为什么。

夜里睡的如何？

不敢打扰，但是陪候的侍从说贝雷特殿下夜里非常安静。

帝弥托利突然插嘴，说梦话吗？

没，没有。门外一位侍从颤颤兢兢的答道。

可曾听到他磨牙？帝弥托利继续追问。

没有，没有的！可怜的侍从哆嗦着弯下腰。

他睡觉还会磨牙？！西提司一脸震惊，不知道该先瞪帝弥托利还是先瞪床上躺尸这人。

只是偶尔。帝弥托利连忙为他的老师正名，又重重叹气，说，没有一点动静，他晚上多半睡的不好。

我觉得陛下恐怕才是照顾这个麻烦精的最佳人选。西提司试图活跃了一下气氛后，对帝弥托利正色说道：

“劝你不要太乐观，我见过像他这样的人。他们从可怕的战场上下来，断了手脚仍能同前线的女医师调情。可是一旦伤口包扎妥当，送入后方的疗养院，这些人就像见不到阳光的稻谷一样，安静的枯萎了。”

帝弥托利再说不出任何安慰自己的话了。他最害怕的也是这个，刻在肉体上的伤口可以随着时间痊愈，可是如果人的心生病了该怎么办？他知道贝雷特的强大之处，也知道——

“剑身太薄，锋利是锋利，砍两下就断了。也就拿来应付一下紧急场合吧。”

杰拉尔特这样评价过一把贝雷特看中的细剑。他那时尚小，不明白贝雷特为何满脸不服气，也不明白为何杰拉尔特在那之后独自难过了许久。

帝弥托利将脸埋入掌中，撑着膝盖，久久不能言语。西提司拿来一个皮革小包，在他面前打开。

包里躺着几只玻璃制的圆筒，前段尖锐，尾部有一截活塞，似乎可以将液体吸入筒内。他莫名觉得眼熟，好像在哪儿见过类似玩意。

“艾黛尔给我的，说是帝国研制的新药，病人伤口感染高烧难退时可以试一试。我没有把握，所以喊你过来。”

“你来决定吧，帝弥托利。要不要相信艾黛尔贾特一次？”

他选择相信。

看到西提司将针筒尖端刺入贝雷特皮肤下时，帝弥托利猛然想起，他的确见过类似的玩意。大约十年前，贝雷特的精神动物刚刚显形时，杰拉尔特请来封印银龙的那位朋友就使用过类似的器具。虽然无法证明是否来自同一个人，但是帝弥托利不禁有些安心。他相信杰拉尔特看人的眼光。

药物的确发挥了该有的功效。当晚贝雷特的高烧退下，人也清醒过来。可是每当帝弥托利刚开始松一口气，执着的病热又缠了回来。医师们按照帝弥托利的吩咐，开始严格记录贝雷特每天饮水，进食和睡眠的情况。帝弥托利每天晚上会进行检查，如果不满意就变着花样耍弄贝雷特。搞的贝雷特如坐针毡，一听到医师们说要记他小本本，立刻积极配合，让干啥干啥。

今天他假装午睡被发现了，那群可恶的家伙故意让西提司站在门口说了些教廷的话题。贝雷特忍不住溜下床趴在门边偷听了一会，还以为谁都不知道。晚上帝弥托利拿起小本子就手一翻，清清嗓子，很委婉的宣判了贝雷特的罪行。

结果就是帝弥托利钻到床上，将他裤子扒掉，按被褥里打了几下屁股。

奇耻大辱！简直是奇耻大辱！如果不是他正病着没有力气，帝弥托利的头发这会儿已经被他揪光光丢进壁炉里烧了。贝雷特趴在帝弥托利腿上，哑着嗓子小声的骂脏话，又挨了没有必要的三下。到底是从什么时候起，这孩子的手掌变得这么大了？毫无情面的扇下来时带着臀肉和后面的入口一阵晃动，贝雷特的廉耻也跟着一起动摇。拍打的声音过于响亮，外面的医师和侍从们肯定都听到了。他们知道我会被帝弥托利打屁股，明明知道，还故意写那么多坏话，太过分了。

最后一下，贝雷特心中委屈，竟是呜呜的喊出了声音。这一声呻吟钻进帝弥托利耳中，猛的点燃一股热流，朝他胯间涌去。贝雷特当即察觉，浑身僵硬不敢移动。帝弥托利低头看怀中人，裤子纠缠在膝弯，虽然一百个不愿意，还是乖乖向他露着大腿和后臀。然而在粉红发烫的肌肤下，依然可以看到鞭打留下的细长伤痕。

和自己的手掌不同，是割开了贝雷特的皮肤，刻意要让对方尖叫抽搐的刑具——在他听不见也看不到的地方。帝弥托利的心跟着一起悲鸣，裤裆里也熄了火。他揉着贝雷特发烫的脸颊，帮他穿好裤子，连声安慰。

当他枕着被子，一只手移动到贝雷特的后背，帮他掖好被角时，恍惚间好像回到了小时候。那些漆黑的仓库，虫鸣鸟鸮的田野，散发着霉味的旅馆小床——贝雷特也是像这样轻轻按着他的背，用温暖的双臂圈住他。他喜欢“这个”，特别特别喜欢，就好像世界上所有可怕的东西都被贝雷特挡在了手臂外面，他唯一需要做的，只是闭上眼睛。

他也能给贝雷特“这个”吗？

帝弥托利迟疑了很久，一边躺在贝雷特身边，一边催促自己快走，却又一刻比一刻更加不舍。索性就这样纠结到天亮吧。他自暴自弃的想着。倏忽间贝雷特从被褥中伸出手，在枕头上摸索着找到了他的一片衣角，轻轻拉了一下。

他赶紧低下头，将耳朵凑到贝雷特嘴边。

“……陪我。”

“能陪我一起睡吗？”

贝雷特眼睛睁着，帝弥托利着迷的望进那对漂亮的瞳孔中，又痛苦的想：但是他只能看见一片黑暗。拉住衣角的指尖在发抖，他握住了，不打算放开。

“我陪你，快睡吧，做个好梦。”

过了几天，侍从们七手八脚地将贝雷特挪进另一间房。为什么要换房间？他躺在新的床铺上发问，感觉周遭环境与之前并无二致。他们紧张的解释说，这边窗户比较大，医师说房间要多多通风，您也要多晒太阳。

也就是欺负贝雷特眼瞎看不到。法嘉斯正是数九隆冬，通风透气时窗户只敢拉开一条头发丝细的小缝。外面虽没有风啸，鹅毛厚的雪片却是一刻不停的往下坠，哪有什么太阳给他晒。

玄机还在隔壁。贝雷特的新卧房是个套间，隔壁就是国王陛下命人连夜布置的书房。书房四壁砌了双层墙，中间塞满海绵，两边都铺上了墙布。地毯也特意加厚了，为的就是尽量不让一点声音透过去。

帝弥托利站在完工的书房前，第一次感受到当国王的好处——能够让他一边工作一边抬头监视贝雷特。

至此，每个进入书房的大臣都不得不压低音量，踮着脚尖，鬼鬼祟祟的仿佛不是去商议国家大事，而是去偷国王的靴子。

太不像话了！菲利克斯等离开书房一百米远，才敢大声指控：你们看看他那个鬼样，还没正式登基就开始学着享乐，亡国不远咯！

“祸国殃民”的贝雷特什么也不知道。他依旧以为每天送到嘴边的汤勺药碗来自侍从，扶他盥洗如厕的人还是之前那位。而帝弥托利正在努力工作，忙的只有夜里才能过来陪他小睡一会。这个“一会”很快变成大半宿，没过几天，帝弥托利就不用再去睡书房那张小躺椅了。

这一日库罗德找到帝弥托利，难得欲言又止，问他贝雷特恢复的怎么样了。

帝弥托利想了想，斟酌着怎么开口。库罗德马上做了一个打住的手势，说，别想了，看你的表情就知道，还是不那么好，对吗？

是的。帝弥托利点头承认。

睡眠问题的严重程度超出了他们的预期。贝雷特不是睡的不好，而是几乎睡不着。这也是帝弥托利开始和他一起睡后发现的。他太熟悉贝雷特睡着时的模样了，听一听呼吸声就知道那家伙在闭着眼睛装睡。

帝弥托利平时睡得沉，一开始他只是发现无论自己睁眼闭眼，或是晚上起夜，贝雷特的呼吸声就没有变过。随着担忧日渐沉重，有天晚上他干脆睁眼守到了天亮。果然，贝雷特几乎没有睡着，只在一个极短的片刻成功入睡，随后浑身僵硬的醒来，发出一声短促的哽咽。

他假装惊醒，哄着贝雷特问他怎么了。只是脚趾抽筋了。贝雷特淡定的说，他捞起对方冰凉的脚趾挨个按摩，知道贝雷特没有说实话，因为他的衣服的后背全湿了。

第二天晚上更糟了，帝弥托利照旧睁着眼睛抓包，贝雷特也照旧哆嗦着醒来。然后他翻过身，将一截被角咬在嘴里，又轻又快的平复着自己的呼吸，没有发出一点声音。

这次帝弥托利没有假装被吵醒。

库罗德听他絮絮叨叨的说完，神色凝重。他在帝弥托利面前绕着一株白蔷薇踱步转圈圈，帝弥托利就当库罗德间歇性发神经，沉默的等对方开口。

库罗德最终停下脚步，从口袋里掏出一张皱巴巴的纸，塞到帝弥托利手中。

“有一件事情。”

“我想那些医师早就知道了，西提司可能也知道了。但是贝雷特不让他们告诉你。所以这一次，我只是站在个人的角度作出判断：以你们二人目前的关系，我认为你有权利知道这事。”

什么事？帝弥托利茫然的看着他。库罗德又看到他这幅表情，露出了相当不爽的神色。好吧，也许一部分的他就是想让帝弥托利不痛快。男人的嫉妒心需要理由吗？不需要！

库罗德附在帝弥托利耳边，将事情经过告诉了他。

“……查过了，一共四个人，名字写在纸上。本来是打算自己出手的，但是想了又想，这种事还是该由你来做吧。”

他拍拍帝弥托利的肩膀，笑嘻嘻的说，你也不必有罪恶感。我把名字给你，就是想让这群家伙死。所以真正下杀手的人是我而不是你。

不必了。

帝弥托利面无表情的说。

“他们的命算我头上。”

登基庆典在帝弥托利的默许下再三延后，很快就拖到了星夜祭。菲利克斯告诉他：如果帝弥托利打算接连错过星夜祭和新年祭，那么下一个合适的时间段恐怕要等到二月的春耕礼，“而你将成为法嘉斯历史上待机时间最长的准国王陛下”。

帝弥托利听到这番话只是耸耸肩，表示不在意。他的确需要一点时间来熟悉国王的工作，好心的罗德利古和吉尔伯特都帮了大忙。你真的很擅长骗取长辈的同情心呢。菲利克斯压低着声音讽刺他，又说，如果老师的眼睛无法复明，你打算当一辈子准国王吗？

只是个典礼而已，什么时候有空了随便弄弄就好。比起这个，我更愿意把时间花费在新的兵马令上。

呵，你非要让他亲眼看到那场面？

没错，就是这样。

帝弥托利停下手中的笔，从书桌上抬起头。

“那个王座不属于我，九成算大家的，剩下那一成我私心想献给老师罢了。”

昏君，昏君！真是虚伪！

菲利克斯张着嘴无声辱骂，很快被帝弥托利恶心跑了。

星夜祭当天，雪暂停了半日，天空难得显出一层薄薄的蓝色。从早上开始贝雷特就板着一张脸，听见开门餐车叮叮当当推进来的声音，他猛的转到脚步声的方向。帝弥托利心里咯噔一响，小时候每当贝雷特露出这副表情，他就离挨揍不远了。

果然，贝雷特开门见山的说。

你最近是怎么回事？不处理政务，不召见大臣，也不去议事大厅了？每天每天每天就待在我这里，我缺你一个端茶送水的吗？

他边说边啪啪拍着枕头。帝弥托利窘然道，原来你知道了啊。一边掀开茶壶，一边寻思贝雷特是否知道自己除了端茶送水之外，还日日盯着他排泄洗浴。好吧，看那对红通通的耳朵根，他应该是知道了。

见贝雷特一脸郁卒，帝弥托利忙送上泡好的洋甘菊茶。最近寒风料峭，贝雷特不幸患上咳疾。普通的缓解药剂里含着糖浆或蜂蜜，他喝不了，只能用甘菊茶替代。帝弥托利向贝雷特解释了这件套房的存在。对方听后神色稍稍松动，似乎“有人时刻监视着自己”比“帝弥托利不好好工作”更容易接受些。

帝弥托利看他心情似是好了，顺杆爬的问贝雷特要不要来参加晚上的星夜祭。他想说他们从未在星夜祭上跳过舞。贝雷特没有给他这个机会，将话题转到真正惹恼自己的事情上。

你是不是把那些人杀了？

他边说边放下茶杯。帝弥托利想了片刻才明白贝雷特的意思。和对方一脸严肃相反，他故意用轻快的语气问。

你怎么知道的。

你别管我怎么知道的，我有我的办法。回答我，你把他们杀了吗？

嗯，杀了，四个人。

“你！！”贝雷特拔高音量，咬牙说，“他们只是普通的狱卒，即使犯了罪……那些，那些事……还远远不够宣判死刑！”

对我来说足够了。帝弥托利冷冷回答。

你以为你是谁？你已经不是佣兵团的迪米了。你是国王啊！国王罔顾律法动用私刑，如果传出去了怎么办？你这个白痴！蠢崽子！只会用蹄子思考的山猪！

贝雷特气的破口大骂，脸上红白交替。帝弥托利平白遭他一顿数落，心中也是窝火。两人一摸一样的倔脾气上来了，梗着脖子吵了几句后，贝雷特捂着胸口一阵喘咳。帝弥托利乖乖闭了嘴，将茶杯放回桌上。他对自己的蛮力始终缺乏认知，加上多少带着怒气，那漂亮的小茶杯经不住这一下，竟然给他墩碎了。

瓷器破裂的声音同时吓到二人，也吓坏了周围侍从。气氛一时沉重的可怕，帝弥托利看着一圈人熟练的撤退保平安，尴尬极了。但是杯子都砸了，他总不能还赖在这里吧。

索性做足全套，摔了门，头也不回的走了。贝雷特愣了许久，脸上表情先是空白。慢慢的忍耐不了了，才掐着自己的掌心，露出点沮丧的模样。

星夜祭不是个好日子，他们总在星夜祭吵架。托贝雷特的福，直到晚宴开始前帝弥托利还挂着一张臭脸。早晨的争吵很快传开了，到了中午人人打量他的视线都带着怜悯，好像他是整个王宫里唯一没有邀请到舞伴的可怜男人。

雅尼特跑来安慰他，一脸舍身取义的不甘，说实在不行我陪你跳开场舞吧。同时在场的菲利克斯露出了惊恐的表情。帝弥托利把他们轰了出去，怀疑这两人是故意来演他的。

但是国王陛下没有舞伴怎么行，好心的吉尔伯特推荐了一位女骑士。她已发誓将自己的一生奉献给女神大人。吉尔伯特这么说道，此时距离舞会开始只有十来分钟，帝弥托利便松口同意了。

法嘉斯的舞蹈以复杂多变闻名。帝弥托利挽着女伴滑入舞池，几乎是踩着那可怜姑娘的脚尖跳完了开场舞。对方不愧为优秀的女骑士，没有放过每个错身的瞬间，贴到帝弥托利耳边用不带重复的各路词汇骂他。

不过这个行为反而让帝弥托利逐渐放松，邀请她跳了下一支舞，他们甚至在一段互踩脚尖的音乐中笑了出来。帝弥托利搂着姑娘转出第三个圈花时，视线晃过人群，看到了贝雷特。

他眨了眨眼，以为自己看错了。顾不上舞步的顺序转回去再看。果然是贝雷特——他换了一身礼服，视线僵硬的投向前方，没有焦距。西提司紧贴在贝雷特身边，抓着他的手臂。

舞伴引导帝弥托利回到正确的位置上，贝雷特从他视线中溜走了。但是他和西提司并肩站在一起的画面怎么也没法从帝弥托利眼前消失。很般配。他麻木的想，难怪贝雷特没有答应自己，他又选了西提司。

星夜祭真是讨厌。

音乐仿佛永远不会停，而帝弥托利努力让自己不出现在那两个人面前。一堆将军的女儿伯爵的妹妹大臣的姨妈像饥饿的狼一样扑到他身上，他大方的敞开手臂全部应了下来。尽管其中超过一半的女士在见识了他的舞技后微笑着逃走了。

舞会进行到后半段，库罗德挤过来凑到他耳边问：你不去和老师跳支舞吗？

走不开！他故意装作疲于应付的模样，反问道，老师还没走吗？

一直在那边坐着。

帮我传个话，让他赶紧回房休息。

遵命遵命。库罗德迅速消失在人群中，片刻之后钻回来，酸溜溜的说：

“他问你想不想和他跳舞。”

“他还说可以等你。”

帝弥托利的心漏跳了一拍，很快又被满肚子酸水填满。但是等他跳完三支圆舞曲，内心的两个小人依然像自己的左右脚一样不停的打架。踟蹰许久之后，帝弥托利还是忍不住去找库罗德。

再帮我传个话……

滚蛋！库罗德搂着姑娘的腰边跳边送了他一副白眼，说，我长得很像个传声筒吗？自己去说！

帝弥托利默默将手上的女伴塞给正在吃小饼干的亚修，开始到处寻找贝雷特。有人告诉他：贝雷特殿下身体不适，西提司殿下送他回房休息了。

好吧，好吧。

别去凑热闹了，西提司会照顾他的。帝弥托利丧气的想，回去准备找亚修要回自己的舞伴，谁知姑娘伸手将可怜的弓箭手往怀里一按，说，不好意思陛下，我比较喜欢现在这个。

您真是太惨了。菲利克斯欢快的说道，故意舞到帝弥托利面前，把怀中满脸通红的雅尼特转过来：

“看看我的，好看吧。”

舞会结束后，帝弥托利没有立刻去看贝雷特。他先是赌气的回到许久未光顾的卧室，准备蒙头大睡。但是躺在床上又辗转难眠，一会想着政务，一会担心贝雷特，又一会满脑子是那两个人紧贴在一起的模样。他干脆爬起来锤了几下墙，锤完之后更加睡不着了。

去看看他吧。一个小声音好言相劝道。

看什么看，别人会照顾他的。另一个小声音说。

是深夜共处一室的那种照顾吗……

两个小声音同时说道，帝弥托利猛吸一口气，一骨碌爬起来，救火似的冲了过去。侍女正守在门口，见他来了，吓的险些摔了手中水盆。帝弥托利瞥见盆中漂浮的冰块，问她贝雷特怎样了？

刚止住鼻血，西提司殿下拿来了那个药，说看后半夜能不能退烧。侍女如实回答。怎么流鼻血了？帝弥托利说着正要推门，门从里面打开，西提司和他撞了个正着。

咳的太用力，弄出点血，不算严重。西提司告诉他，倒是被某人冷落太久，气的发了高烧。

帝弥托利瞪他，劈头便是，你不该带他去参加舞会。

西提司愣了一下，露出了然又不满的表情，说，饶了我吧。是他自己哄骗新来的侍从陪他溜过去的，不巧在门口被我抓到了。

“他说想补一支舞。可惜国王陛下太忙了，忙着转盘子似的换舞伴，我倒有点庆幸他正瞎着。”

西提司嘲讽道。等他走后，帝弥托利呆在原地，无地自容的低了会头，这才推门进去。室内的医师们给他吓了一跳，纷纷起身向他行礼。

贝雷特斜靠在枕头上，听见他说话，哑着嗓子问舞会结束了吗。他神情倒是自然，可能是病的乖了，没了白天剑拔弩张的架势。

帝弥托利摸摸对方额头，烫的像一块烧红的炭。他接过侍从手中毛巾，放在水盆中浸冰，捂在贝雷特脖子上。贝雷特舒服的直叹气，鼻息扑在他手上，又是一阵滚烫。帝弥托利转头对一众人说，你们去休息吧，我来守着就好。

你守着干嘛，你明天没事做了？

贝雷特不满的说，帝弥托利没有接他的话，自顾自的继续手上的活。医师和侍从们依令撤了，只剩一个浑身无力、吼不动人的贝雷特，拿任性的国王陛下没有办法。

给病人擦了两道身，喂了三次水，换了几趟冰枕后，贝雷特身上的温度没有那么吓人了，顺势恢复了一点收拾帝弥托利的力气。他推着对方的脸说，去隔壁睡吧，有什么事我会摇铃铛的。

可是我想陪你睡。

帝弥托利反握住贝雷特的手放在嘴边吻了一下，对方吓的赶紧缩回来，摇头道，不行。

为什么不行，之前明明可以。

贝雷特叹气，老实告诉他：“我夜里咳嗽，会吵到你。”

我不怕你吵到我。帝弥托利坦白道，我只怕你不舒服却不告诉我，有什么难过的事也不和我说。

“人受伤的样子是藏不住的，藏起来只会好的更慢，而你总是这样。我已经不想……再做最后一个发现的人了，我想当第一个。”

“还有，我没有杀那些人。”

贝雷特愣住，帝弥托利攥着他的手，抚过缺了一截小指的左手，认真的说道。

“我的确很想杀了他们。但是，一想到你也许正是因为害怕我冲动，才始终瞒着大家……一想到这个，我就知道自己绝对不可以做错，不可以辜负老师的教导。因为是大人，所以不可以在孩子面前哭。那我也努力成为合格的大人，这样你就可以放心的在我面前哭了吧。”

贝雷特安静的由帝弥托利握着自己的手，过了一会，开口问他。

你把他们怎么样了？

和其他同罪的犯人一起流放了。

闻言，那双一直紧绷着的肩膀松了下来。贝雷特抽出一只手，顺着帝弥托利的手臂、胸口、下巴一路摸索到他头顶，手掌抚着发丝，夸奖他：

“做的很好。”

他的手心很热，一瞬间，许多温暖的感情在帝弥托利的胸口爆炸了——宽慰、怜惜、珍重、如鸟儿的初羽，或是折返的海浪。想要予以拥抱，也想予以囚禁的痛苦。像这样矛盾着，揪心着，漫漫无期的折磨他，令他恨不得顷刻间生出一双足以撑起天地的臂膀，好将贝雷特的一切安放在怀中。

这是“爱“吧？他对贝雷特众多的“爱”中的一种，也是他早已从贝雷特那里得到的“爱”。我可以吻你吗？他问贝雷特，不是亲亲的那种，是嘴巴对嘴巴，舌头会钻进去的那种。

对方摇头说不行，伤寒会传染的。

好吧，那可以和你一起睡吗？书房有点冷，你这边位置这么宽敞，又暖和……

贝雷特没了辙，只能同意。帝弥托利爬上床，学着小时候的样子展开手臂，不过现在轮到贝雷特睡进他的怀里了。

你安心睡吧，有什么事我会叫醒你的。贝雷特对他说。

一定要叫醒我。帝弥托利也说，拉钩上吊一百年不许变。

好好，不变不变，你都多大啦。

帝弥托利嘿嘿笑着，久违的感到安心。贝雷特信守了承诺，后半夜摇着帝弥托利的胳膊将人叫醒。他一手捂着鼻子，费劲的抬高脑袋不让血滴到床上。帝弥托利接过他的手，用毛巾按住那里。因为不能仰躺，他让贝雷特半靠在自己怀中，一手擦着往下滴答的血迹，另一只手帮他捏住鼻翼止血。

今年也没能补上你的“第一支”舞。贝雷特枕着他的胸口，颇为遗憾的说。

对不起。帝弥托利承认，我大概是个混蛋。

你才知道吗？

对不起。但是只要是和你跳的第一支舞，就永远是我的第一支舞。你快点好起来，再来补我。

是这样嘛，你以前和那么多女孩子跳的舞都不算数了？

不算的。帝弥托利坚决的说，都不算。

又折腾了一会，鼻血总算止住，窗外开始透着微白的亮。他们重新躺回床上，一直睡到西提司亲自上门来催。贝雷特恍惚的醒来，惊讶的发现自己竟然踏踏实实的睡了这么久。

旁边的帝弥托利又把头扎进被子里装死，和他小时候一样。

TBC


	11. Chapter 11

帝弥托利从小睡的沉，夜里不会轻易醒。最开始的几次贝雷特还需要连掐带咬的费上一番功夫，渐渐的对方似乎习惯了被折腾，只要贝雷特拍几下手臂，他必然警觉的睁开眼，像只护食的狮子。

除非做了噩梦或是身体非常不适，贝雷特一般不会去喊帝弥托利。所以这天夜里当他被一阵尿意憋醒时，很自然的移开腰间两条沉重的胳膊，自己摸索着往床下爬。

他早已熟悉房间的构造，正打算去门口叫个侍从陪他。床上一阵窸窸窣窣，接着是帝弥托利的脚步声靠近，他身上一重，一件皮毛披风和它的主人一起将贝雷特裹进怀里。

只是上厕所，你不用跟过来。贝雷特主动解释，帝弥托利嗯了一声，双手扶着他的肋间把人往浴室里带。不会吧不会吧。贝雷特心中大惊，又争不过他的力气，难得慌张的说：

“叫个侍从陪我就行，不用你！”

没关系。帝弥托利把他拖到马桶前，开始动手解人的腰带。他声音里带着困倦，手上动作却熟练的很。贝雷特吓的嗓子里冒出颤音，尖声说，有关系，你出去！

在学校时也是我帮你。而且就算叫来侍从，我也会在旁边守着，有什么不一样嘛。

帝弥托利困的厉害，嘴上不清不楚的嘟囔着。贝雷特竟然从他的话里听出点委屈，一时大意失荆州，给人解开了裤子，握着软榻的玩意掏出来。

他虽然看不见，或者说正是因为看不见，视觉以外的感官变得加倍敏感。握着他的手掌宽大厚实，掌心埋着四枚茧，分别在虎口和指根位置，是长年握枪留下的。他无数次摊开过那双手掌，帮对方上药或是搓去老化的茧壳。现在握住的东西换成了他的性器，皮肤贴上皮肤，贝雷特还是能分辨出每一块茧的位置。坚硬的角质挤压柱身，摩擦处隐隐泛着麻痒，他紧张的大腿根收缩，竭尽全力不让那里抽搐发颤。

帝弥托利的下巴枕在他的肩膀上，那颗脑袋正在往前探——他正在看，他看见了！贝雷特脑袋里轰的一声，恨不得现在就弯下膝盖，在黑暗中蜷缩成一团谁也掰不开的石头。

尿不出来吗？

帝弥托利担忧的问他，动了动手里的玩意。贝雷特只想就地昏倒：这个人为什么事到如今还有担忧的空闲啊！

“……不一样的。”

什么？帝弥托利凑到贝雷特嘴边去听，对方抓住他的手腕，咬着牙说：

“和那时不一样，对我来说也不一样了。”

怎么就不一样了？

那时你还是个孩子。

那现在呢？

现在你是国王。

还有呢，我还是什么？你还当我是什么？

贝雷特忽然紧张的像一把拉满的弓，在他怀中擦出弦音，颤抖着说：

“你现在……是个男人了。”

帝弥托利的心猛地漏跳一拍。有什么看不清说不明的东西噗嗤一下钻进他嘴里，像是一把带着甜和痒的粉末。肋骨后面传来咚咚的低鸣，把他心底最不敢去证实的某个期待敲了出来。

如果真的很讨厌，他应当用指甲掐我，这样才用得上力气。为什么要刻意避开，反而用柔软的指腹，去推搡我呢？

“什么叫‘对你来说’‘是个男人了’？感觉是个很，很狡猾的说法……老师。”

他忽的抱紧贝雷特，心像炸开花的烟火，在对方耳边低低的唤，老师，老师，老师。

“你偶尔只当我的老师好不好？芙朵拉没有规定说学生不可以喜欢上他的老师。而且，本来我们就没有血缘关系……”

你在说什么乱七八糟的。贝雷特挠了一下帝弥托利的手背，想转移话题，生气的说，快点出去换个侍从过来。

不要！

什么不要？快点，我要憋死了。

”那我也要憋死了！！！”

帝弥托利往人耳边大吼道，我不要看别人随便摸你！

之前不是看的好好的吗？

不一样的！你说了对你而言不一样了。那对我来说也不一样了！

贝雷特给他吼的脑仁疼，心里乱成麻团。忽然被帝弥托利掐着腰转过来，迎面撞到对方胸口，揉着撞疼的鼻尖正要抬头。帝弥托利又用手臂勒着他，将人抱的悬空起来，他慌的抻直脚尖去够地面。

“别装了，贝雷特，你喜欢我对吧！不是一般喜欢的喜欢，是想要和我上床的那种喜欢对不对！”

·

最终贝雷特没能反抗帝弥托利，给人脱掉裤子把着自己的玩意尿了个干净。他一边尿一边憋着眼泪，殊不知自己眼角通红的可怜模样全数落在那人眼里。帝弥托利帮他擦干净前端，塞回原位后，贝雷特一口气还没松下来，就听见对方贴在他耳边，正经八百的说，听说你最近排泄不太通畅？

胡说，非常通畅。贝雷特撒谎道，后背的毛炸了一圈。他诚实的告诉帝弥托利，你这样好可怕，我不喜欢。

没关系，我会努力让老师舒服到爱上我的。说着他一边捣鼓着什么，一边把贝雷特的腰按的弯了下来。

做什么？贝雷特慌张地问，这个姿势让他有种把后背，或是说屁股，暴露给野兽的危机感。很快帝弥托利的手向下移，沿着股缝贴上去，抠进一小截指尖。

贝雷特抗拒的收缩入口，想把异物吐出去。他听见背后一声轻笑，手指撤退，一个硬硬的小东西塞了进来。是什么……他无助的问，帝弥托利用行动给了他答案。

冰凉粘稠的液体被一股奇怪的力道推着，一下子钻进来，往穴内深处扩散。贝雷特捂着嘴堵住一声呜咽，液体契而不舍的灌进来，他怎样收紧屁股也无济于事。

“这是什么？”

异物被拔走，他夹着一屁股黏滑的液体坐在马桶上，感受着腹部的一阵阵绞痛，很快就明白了“这到底是什么”。帝弥托利握着他的两只胳膊，冷静的说，是西提司告诉我的。

星夜祭的第二日，西提司给了他一大瓶甘油、一支用过的注射器，和一本神奇的小册子。

“我要杀了他。”贝雷特发誓。

他下一秒就丢了嚣张的气焰，抱着肚子可怜兮兮的弯下腰，和帝弥托利商量道，你去外面等我一会好不好。

我又不是没看过。帝弥托利攥着他的胳膊，没有要松手的架势。

你不出去我就不……

会憋坏的。

出去！

这一局帝弥托利投降，乖乖等到贝雷特主动叫他才进去，伸手按住那人又来了一次。

贝雷特被他夹在胳膊下，下面的嘴被迫吞着过量的甘油，上面那张开始说脏话。这点语言攻击打在帝弥托利锻炼出来的防御上，飘飘的像在调情。开始弄第三轮时他坚决要看完全程，贝雷特挣扎不从，被他按着肚子强行排出了干净的液体。他缩在帝弥托利怀里一边呻吟一边骂人，骂着骂着，忽然就哭了出来。

太过分了，你到底要把我耍成什么样才甘心。

突然来这一下，贝雷特竟然哭的格外投入，像是要把旧帐上的委屈都拿来一并清算了。帝弥托利知道自己玩过了头，连忙将人抱回床上亲亲脸颊和额头，像贝雷特过去哄自己一样哄着他。

没事的，虽然过程有点难受，但是你看，现在是不是轻松多了。

贝雷特被他骗的真用脑子想了想，吸着鼻子说，好像是的。

他大概是哭痛快了，又或是被帝弥托利折腾的乖了，趴在他怀中软成了一滩。帝弥托利看的心里痒痒，又动手去扒贝雷特的裤子，对方也不反抗，听话的翻过身，由他掰开臀瓣，借着月色和烛光看自己那处。

那里被他折腾的干干净净，透着漂亮的粉色。穴口微微开了个小洞，里面含了点晶莹的液体，被他的动作惊醒，像条透明的小蛇般滑了出来。

他不可避免的回想起和贝雷特的第一次，只有脱臼、流血和歇斯底里。他一点也不温柔，贝雷特的呻吟中也只有疼痛。眼前这处脆弱狭窄的器官竟然承受了自己那一日的怒火，贝雷特是怎么做到的……不对，他应该问问自己是怎么精神错乱的。

“老师。”他问贝雷特，“我可以亲亲你的那里吗？”

贝雷特的“不”还没有脱口，他已经俯下身，将嘴唇贴在柔软的褶皱上。那个“不”变成了一声惊讶的呻吟，股间下意识收紧，臀肉蹭到他的脸。他抬起头笑道，你不要夹我呀。

贝雷特给他气的说不出来话，回头狠狠剜了一眼空气，脸颊涨的通红。帝弥托利给他瞪的裤裆里像开了满月派对，热腾腾的烟花直往上冲锋爆炸。

他使了点力气再度掰开两片害羞的白肉，轻吻浅啄着入口。那里很快颤抖着摇了白旗，褶皱如花瓣打开，亮出通往内部的小径。帝弥托利无师自通的探入舌头，挤开一圈紧致的肉环，向着深处采掘。里面是一通腾着甜味的湿热，舌头钻进钻出时带着吸溜的水声。他不是故意舔出声音的，实在是兜不住自己嘴馋。贝雷特将脑袋藏进绒被里，堵住了嘴，喉咙间仍飘着舒服的赞美声。他的后腰露出一小截发红的皮肤，帝弥托利抬眼一看，伸手一摸，异常的烫。

你身上好烫。他连忙撑起来问，难受的厉害吗？

贝雷特摇头，一只手从背后摸过来，拉了拉帝弥托利的手指。不做了。帝弥托利决定道，等你病好了再说。

拉着他的手指没有松，反而急切的摇了摇，两颗指甲尖带着怒气掐他。帝弥托利不明所以，就要帮贝雷特拉上裤子，手腕又被掐了一下，他低头去看，贝雷特直接给他卡出了两条血红印子。

见帝弥托利呆愣着，贝雷特索性掀开被褥，扭头骂道：

“这种时候停下来，你还是不是男人！”

·

那必须是啊。

·

贝雷特被翻到正面，掰开大腿。帝弥托利的舌头故地重游，将他的穴从里到外舔开了。他舒服的抱着腿流眼泪，那条湿热灵活的舌头一离开，后面立刻依依不舍的往里缩着，像是期待有更粗的东西进来安慰一下。

没有辜负他的期待，涂上润滑的手指轻松捅了进去。右手食指，在两个指节和指根部有薄茧，指根的茧正摩擦着穴口，随着手指每次转动抠挖不断改变刺激的位置。贝雷特太熟悉帝弥托利的手指了，在它们还是十枚肉肉的小白鱼时他就认得了。他握着这孩子的手指哄他入眠，教他剑术与枪法，牵着他跨上马背。现在这孩子反过来用手指破开了他的屁股，要与他做“那种事”。

第二根手指捅进来，摸到壁上微微凸起的那块时，贝雷特又哭了出来。

“我是不是一个变态。”他泪眼朦胧的问帝弥托利，“被自己养大的孩子用手指侵犯，竟然舒服的哭鼻子。”

帝弥托利扑上去亲他，顶开他的嘴唇将舌头塞进去，像狗一样哧溜哧溜的舔。贝雷特被他亲的合不上下巴，只能被动的用鼻子出气。肉壁上那块软肉黏着帝弥托利的手指，一按下去，贝雷特的腰便会弹起来，将腹部肌肉拉成薄薄的一条。好舒服。贝雷特在他们亲吻的间隙喃喃道，我果然是变态。帝弥托利舔过他嘴角多余的唾液，说不是。

“你不是变态。如果你是，那我也是，整个芙朵拉正躲在被子里做爱的每个人都是了。”

真的吗？

真的。

那太好了。贝雷特吸着发红的鼻头说，那些人，那些人说我是变态，是……受虐狂。他们说正常人是不会，有感觉，我和你做的时候都没有，和他们却……他们说的不对吗？

泪水从贝雷特的眼角涌出，一颗接着一颗消失在枕头上。他终于把噩梦说出了口，那些每晚攀在他脊柱上撕咬的语言，它们怎么就没完没了呢。他不想承认，也没有办法躲避，只能用清醒来与它们赛跑。可是他跑得好累，他不想再跑了。

“他们说的不对，你是世界上最好的贝雷特。”

帝弥托利更加缠绵的去吻他。塞进去的两根手指也极尽所能的温柔，转着圈揉弄指尖下的颤抖，像慰藉的海浪，不断的不断的将贝雷特送入空中，再徐徐掉回周全的怀里。

痛吗？

不痛。

那再加一根了。

帝弥托利吻着他湿漉漉的睫毛说。他探入三根手指，艰难的往里面开拓。深呼吸，呼吸，来。他贴在贝雷特颈边，一边引导一边去吻他的耳朵。下面那穴随着贝雷特胸膛起伏一吸一放，像是蠕动的小嘴啃着他的指节。他趁着放松的片刻撑开手指，贝雷特的表情痛苦了一瞬，倒吸着气反过来去鼓励帝弥托利。

没事，我们再来一遍。

这一次他努力的放松，紧绷的腿根软下来，帝弥托利表扬性的捏捏那里。呼吸。贝雷特呼吸，三根手指顺利的撑开，第四根也加进去。贝雷特的神情忽地变了，双唇哆嗦着，告诉帝弥托利。

“那里打开了。”

你感觉到了？

嗯。

难受吗

不难受。他摇着头说，有点奇怪，但是不讨厌，我说不定可以。

——可以让你插进来。

贝雷特的潜台词这么说着，帝弥托利忽然就不想再忍了。等等，你可能会弄痛他的。他听见自己脑袋里的小声音在说，说不定又会变的像上次一样，彻底失败。

他在忍与不忍之间难捱的徘徊，贝雷特抓到他空着的那只手，牵到嘴边轻轻吻着，对他说，来吧。

“来吧，我在呢。”

帝弥托利点头，又想起对方看不见，补充说道，好的。

他的性器早是一柱擎天，怒张着马眼等待刺破身下之人。帝弥托利不放心的又扩张了几下，直到贝雷特的前端淌下透明的前液来。快进来。贝雷特用脚跟勾着他，不耐烦的说。帝弥托利禁不住他三请四催，涂上润滑就笔直的往里冲了。

贝雷特被他顶的整个人往后瑟缩了一下，穴口紧紧咬死，将他卡在了最要命的开头。帝弥托利出师不利，脑门上冒出一圈汗，进也不是退也不是，干脆原地打起圈圈，去磨贝雷特的里面。贝雷特敏感的那处藏的较深，帝弥托利这样不上不下的对他反而折磨。一时间他穴内撑的难受不说，里面还泛着够不着的酸痒，急的他干脆主动出手，伸到下面去扒开了自己的臀瓣。

帝弥托利被眼前风光刺激的热血上头。贝雷特主动扯着自己的臀肉，柔软的皮肤给他拉出了几道泛白的指头印。中间那穴可怜兮兮的含着自己，入口的褶皱给撑平了，一圈都是挨了欺负的深红色。贝雷特一边掰着自己的屁股，一边抻着腰去吃他，嘴上埋怨着：

“你往里面动动啊……就，那里。”

帝弥托利接过他的手，扯开那穴，一个狠心挺腰往里面送。他顺势就支起膝盖，两人交合的角度一变，刚才还寸步难行的小径忽然就康庄大道，给他一口气捅到了底。

他这一下又快又猛，从贝雷特喉咙里榨出了一声高昂的呻吟。他赶紧撑着手臂去看贝雷特，性器又顺利的往炽热的那处顶了一下。贝雷特呜咽的仰起头，眼泪倒着滑落在额头上。帝弥托利连忙扶正他的脖子，又怕乱动再刺激到那里，只好弓着背俯下身去吻他。

贝雷特张嘴接纳了他的吻，向帝弥托利交出自己的舌头。它们纠缠着让渡唾液和呼吸，报复性的拿对方的口腔作为玩耍实验的田地。帝弥托利故意反复舔他上颚，激的他一身鸡皮疙瘩。贝雷特就势反击，去扫他下额的抻直的筋络。他被压在身下的双腿也渐渐活络起来，大着胆子去扣帝弥托利的腰，夹着他让体内那玩意又往里顶了顶。

粗大的柱身挤过敏感那处，贝雷特一下给舒服的差点哭了。动一动，动一动！他摇晃着屁股去催帝弥托利。帝弥托利动了起来，起初不敢造次，只压着他慢慢的操，一进一出拖的极长，像是要把贝雷特从里到外抽翻过来似的。贝雷特在这温柔的节奏中很快忘了不适，舒服的腿根直缩，面容逐渐沉迷。嘴上也松了管制，开始嗯嗯啊啊的表达肯定。

帝弥托利第一次听贝雷特叫床，起初觉得心跳不已，多听了两句就知道不妙，下面那玩意竟是充血般大了一圈。他很快不满足于轻插浅弄，挺着腰试着往里面撞。贝雷特被他撞出了几滴眼泪后，忽然浑身绷紧，倒抽了一口冷气。

怎么了？

帝弥托利慌忙退出来，低头去看他。贝雷特目光闪动，像是呆傻了一般望向他的脸，睫毛一颤，又是两滴眼泪滑下来。

“我，你，你的……眼睛。”

什么？他说话声太小，帝弥托利焦急的要凑上去听，贝雷特一下抵住他胸口，说，别动，就这样，让我再看一会。

帝弥托利忽然明白了，滔天的狂喜涌过他全身，他一下子激动到除了发抖之外什么也做不了。贝雷特伸过来的指尖准确落在了他的颧骨上，珍重又惊叹的婆娑过他眼眶下那一小片肌肤，说：

“你眼睛里的蓝真漂亮。”

·

他重新操进去，贝雷特的后穴又软又热，在他插入时抗拒的挤着前端，又在他抽出时从头到尾吮吸着一整根。帝弥托利舒服的险些忘了形，心里仍是克制着，观察贝雷特神色，一边适当的加重力道。

他边操边凶巴巴的说，早知道上床管用，我第一天就该把你扒光。

贝雷特被他捅的神乱情迷，只会嗯啊着点头同意。觉得诸事都被抛在脑后，此时此刻自己浑身只剩下一个饥渴的穴在思考：再来，再多点。他朝帝弥托利伸出手，抱抱我，说着。帝弥托利怕压着他，只敢弯腰虚虚的拿手臂搂肩膀，摸摸他的脸。贝雷特非常不满意，两条手臂蔓藤似的缠上他后背。腿根也用着力，抬起腰恨不得将自己吸到帝弥托利身上，与他肌肤相贴，心脏隔着骨肉去碰心脏。

帝弥托利依了他的任性，整个人压下来，像一座沾满汗水的山脉。他把贝雷特抱在怀中，两只手轮流抚摸着他的肩头，捧起他的脸用力亲下去。贝雷特的嘴都被他亲疼了，笑着躲开，改用舌头舔对方。帝弥托利再亲过他的眼角，无奈的说：

“你怎么又哭了。”

我没哭。贝雷特坚称。他刚才明明在笑，哪有人又哭又笑的，多奇怪呀。帝弥托利的喉咙里咕噜出两声轻笑，像猫儿一样。他的精神动物忽的显出形态，趴在贝雷特身侧与主人一同舔他的眼角。那条宽厚的舌头仿佛从他心口舔过，贝雷特浑身激灵着，不由自主的放出了银龙。狮子放过了他，转而去扑那条可怜的小龙。它俩抱成一团滚下了床，帝弥托利倒是满意了，扳过贝雷特的脸亲了又亲。

“看我啦，别看那边。”

“看着呢，看着…啊你，别别一下子呜——”

帝弥托利趴在他身上突然快速耸腰，故意朝那处撞去。每一下都准确命中，操的他整个穴又酸又胀，眼前像是冒出了五颜六色的星星。夹在两人之间的“小贝雷特”经不住这狂风巨浪，颠的往外拼命吐白液，眼看就要吐空了。帝弥托利的腰沉下来，撞进去之后改道往上顶，用力碾过肉壁上的软肉。贝雷特禁不住这般折腾，尖叫着给人操射了出来。

·

贝雷特瘫在那里喘了许久的气，穴肉因为高潮缩着哆嗦。那里面缠的帝弥托利难受，他索性退了出来，侧躺着去摸贝雷特的湿漉漉的头发。摸到了两人一身的汗，抱起贝雷特去了浴室。

特制的药浴整晚的热着，为了方便贝雷特夜里盗汗后洗浴，或是帝弥托利自己用。国王的浴池自然要有相应的规格，他们俩跳进去一起游个来回都没问题。

帝弥托利抱着贝雷特靠在池边，下定决定说，其实，我有件事一直在欺骗你。

贝雷特动了动歪在他颈窝里的脑袋，意思是你说，我听着。

“我十三岁开始就幻想着你的脸打手枪，之后的这些那些……我都是故意装不懂的，还有我十四岁的那个夏天……”

贝雷特忽然转过身，正面坐在他怀里，说，我也有一个秘密告诉你。

“其实我那天在海边说的话真的是真的。”

“哪哪哪哪一句？”

帝弥托利被他吓的不轻，结结巴巴问。贝雷特凑上去亲了亲他的鼻尖，说就是那句，那句“我离喝醉还有这么多的量呢。”

说着他伸直双臂，朝浴池的方向比划了一个框框，故意强调了一遍：

“还差这么多呢。”

·

帝弥托利分开他双腿，探了两根手指进去。那里挨了操，边缘摸着微微发肿。有东西重新捅进来时贝雷特下意识就要挣扎。帝弥托利吻着他的后脖安慰道，放松点，这次我慢慢来。

贝雷特听他的话，乖乖张开腿由他弄。片刻之后他会过来了，陈述事实道，你还没射。

帝弥托利可怜巴巴的看着他，胯下那玩意仍是生龙活虎，直戳到贝雷特屁股上。刚才做的时候你看不见，亏死了。又讨好的问，我轻点好不好，就一下下。

贝雷特摇头，在对方彻底沮丧之前探出身去，亲亲他的额头说，可以再来一次，但是得按你喜欢的样子来。

“刚才为了照顾到我，你没有尽兴吧。”

“这次让你为所欲为，好不好？”

·

为所欲为……贝雷特在说出这句话没多久就后悔了。

帝弥托利让他趴在浴池边，他的胸口贴着时冷时热的地砖，两颗乳头被磨的涨了一圈。浴池的水随着他们的动作反复漫到外面。他可怜的屁股牢牢钉在帝弥托利腰上，一条腿拉高挂在对方臂弯，方便将他打开到最大。

说帝弥托利刚才温柔都是在“贬低”他，这家伙刚才怕不是在过家家。现在有了贝雷特的准许，他干脆彻底暴露出本性，野兽般叼起贝雷特的皮肉撕咬折磨起来。贝雷特几乎被他咬了个遍，身上的牙印从耳朵根一路蜿蜒到脚趾。他下半身那根怪物一样的玩意也“解开封印”了。

因为操过一次，贝雷特的后穴已经熟透。再次吃下帝弥托利比他想象中简单。但他莫名的信心很快就在对方的攻击下一泻千里。帝弥托利拉开他的腿，猛力蛮干的往深处捣弄抽插，根本不去照顾他最舒服的那处。贝雷特只能在每次进出时夹起屁股去蹭那里，缩的狠了他的穴心又受不了，哆哆嗦嗦的让出道，歇一歇再来。

他的小动作被帝弥托利看在眼里，故意不点破，而是更加卖力的欺负他。在贝雷特第三次试图蹭那里的时候，帝弥托利一巴掌拍上他的臀尖，留下了五个通红的指头印。那声音回荡在浴室内，久久不肯散去。贝雷特红着脸挨了他几巴掌，又被转过来从正面插了进去。囊袋拍打在臀尖继续发出啪啪啪的声音，就好像帝弥托利换了个方式打他屁股一样。

你刚才问我是不是男人。现在说说，是不是？

帝弥托利俯下身在贝雷特的锁骨上又舔又咬，犬齿啃着那截凸出的横骨问他。贝雷特哭都哭不出来了，只能呜咽着点头，说是的。

是谁的男人？他又问，这次贝雷特不愿遂他的意，故意说，是你未来妻子的男人。

不对吧。

怎么不对。

迪米是你的小男孩，现在他长大了，变成了帝弥托利，就该是你的男人。

你别太过分了……呜……

老师，我是谁的男人？

贝雷特咬紧牙关，倔着不肯说。帝弥托利钳着他的下巴一顿横冲直撞，贝雷特又爽又痛，忘了礼仪廉耻，双腿夹着他的腰仰着头大声呻吟。滑腻的药浴溅到他股间，和乱七八糟的体液一起滴滴答答的沿两人交合处往下淌。他前面那活派不上用场，偶尔被帝弥托利捏在手心里挤弄一下，立刻歪着小脑袋吐出一滩白液。帝弥托利用力将他往上抱了抱，露出大腿间一塌糊涂的景色，笑话他：像是前面后面一起失禁了。贝雷特羞耻的浑身哆嗦。帝弥托利趁对方失神时将凶器拔出来半截，故意用龟头碾到穴内那处，一下一下的朝上顶弄。一边坏心搅弄一边在贝雷特耳边吹气，劝诱道，快说，就说一句，好不好。

贝雷特由他抬起下巴，脸贴在胸前，仰头去看帝弥托利。他在湛蓝的瞳孔中做着困兽之斗，颤抖着说了。

“你是我的，我的男人。”

说完贝雷特觉得眼眶一热，两行滚烫的泪水在下坠中变得冰凉，又被帝弥托利亲吻着卷走，重新火热起来。

·

那个“小兔崽子王八蛋”帝弥托利全数射进了贝雷特的穴内。在用手指抠出了自己的东西之后，又抵住贝雷特的四肢，将他按在地上指奸到高潮。浴室蒸汽弥漫，贝雷特最后差点晕了过去，让帝弥托利抱出来歇了好一会才睁开眼。

“你怎么又？！”贝雷特就着帝弥托利的手喝了点水，视线飘到他再度鼓起来的下身，忍不住咂舌道，“年轻就是不一样啊。”

不做了。帝弥托利坚决的说，手掌贴在贝雷特额头上试了又试，但他手心满是汗，怕试不出高低，再将额头贴过去。

烫着呢。他愧疚的说，又去掰他屁股看下面那处，神情更是萎顿，说，都肿起来了。

没关系，我受得住。

会很痛的。

弄痛也没关系，只要是你的给，不管是好是坏我都会接受的。

我不喜欢让你痛……

帝弥托利勒紧贝雷特的腰，压着他的四肢将人锁进被褥，裆里那一大包热腾腾的欲望贴在对方大腿肉上磨蹭解渴。贝雷特吐出舌尖去舔他嘴角。给我吧，求你了。他软着小小的声音说：

“自己的男人硬着却不能满足他，换成谁都会失落的吧。”

帝弥托利的蓝眼睛在黑暗中变成深海的颜色。他盯住贝雷特的唇间那截粉红色的舌头尖，那里有湿润的水光，薄薄的唇瓣因为亲吻肿了起来。贝雷特真是有一张机灵又肮脏的嘴巴。

“就用上面的嘴，可以吗？”

·

帝弥托利怕累着贝雷特，更怕他受凉，便将人像个陀螺一样转着换了好几个姿势。最终两人面对面侧躺下，贝雷特钻进被褥，扒拉出他雄壮的玩意，塞进嘴里前特意亲了亲前端，发出啾啾的响亮声。

那玩意太大，加上贝雷特初次口交，绝对不可能一次就学会吞到喉咙。帝弥托利也不希望他太逼自己，摸着对方的脑袋说，慢点，别吞的太深。

贝雷特在被褥里闷闷的哼了两声，不知是在表达同意，还是翘起鼻子准备耍小聪明。

口腔湿滑的触感和他下面那处不太一样，舌头和牙齿的存在时时提醒着他：这是贝雷特的嘴。是那两瓣张在他耳边叨叨絮絮了十几年的熟悉的双唇。夸过他骂过他，更多的时候安慰他——因为小迪米是个爱哭的撒娇宝；也对着许多“其他人”吐出他爱听或不爱听的话。管他爱不爱听呢，那是贝雷特的嘴，他想说什么就说什么，三言两语便可从酒馆钓回一个流口水的男人。迪米曾恨死他那张嘴了，恨不得有朝一日他变成哑巴，只能抓上自己的手臂呜呜哭着求助。

现在，现在贝雷特的嘴属于他了。慷慨供给用不完的唾液，吸着柔软的脸颊去嘬他的龟头，像含着巨大的棒棒糖一样去吞他。帝弥托利摸到贝雷特脸上，那里凸出来一块，自己的欲望隔着薄薄的肌肤顶回他手里。他忍不住挺腰动了动。贝雷特倏忽的无师自通，鼓着两颊转转脖子，他的“车头”一个漂移过弯，径直捅到喉咙里。

前端敏感的肉眼在贝雷特的后槽牙那里剐蹭了一下，漏了几滴淫液滑入他嗓子眼。一股陌生的味道在他舌根味蕾爆炸，是腥臭呛鼻的，雄性生物拿来标记领地的味道。这里就要变成你的领地了，帝弥托利。贝雷特浮想联翩着：让他射进来，把味道一并洒进肚子里可好，这样他的上面下面串通一气，全部是帝弥托利的了。

只要那孩子想要的，全给他，全都给他。

贝雷特痴迷的妄想着，张嘴就去吞龟头后的部分。腥甜的肉块顿时将他嘴巴塞的满满，盛在下颚的唾液被挤了出来。他慌忙抹着嘴角，怕唾液滴到床上，又对这个侧躺的姿势各种不满意，用力推帝弥托利的大腿，要他平躺下。

帝弥托利听话照办，仰面躺好。贝雷特立刻扑了上去，握着沾满唾液的柱身努力往自己嗓子眼里塞。帝弥托利揪着他的头发倒吸了一口凉气，终于忍无可忍，将他头顶的被褥掀到一旁。

贝雷特太习惯黑暗了，见到光，下意识就抬头去看帝弥托利。他嘴里热烫的玩意猛抽了一下，忽然就硬的像一根铁棍。帝弥托利撑着手肘摸他的脸，贝雷特薄薄的嘴唇被他那玩意撑成了一个圈，还在不停吐下唾液抹到他身上，嗓子眼里的软肉抗拒又欢迎的含着那里吮吸，喉咙间咕哝不明不白的水声——他看不见自己的模样，也对自己到底把帝弥托利撩拨到何种地步了没有一点认知。

帝弥托利托着他的下巴跪坐起来，贝雷特也往后跪坐着俯下身，重新含进那处吧唧吧唧的舔。放在他下巴的手用了点力，贝雷特听话的由他拉直脖子，蠕动喉咙咽下点唾液后。帝弥托利忽然握着那杆枪，主动往他喉咙里进了半寸。

咽喉处的软肉自然反应，推挤着捅进来的不速之客。帝弥托利退了出去，片刻后又试着往里进攻。贝雷特学的极快，在他第二次进来时就主动做出吞咽动作，一下子让人成功顶开，操到了喉咙深处。

成功来的太突然，他一下子被刺激的掉了两滴泪，嗓子里不自觉发出呜呜的窒息声。帝弥托利轻柔的抽出，贝雷特以为他要走，急忙去抓他。帝弥托利安抚的拍拍他的脸，扶正性器又一次捅进去。这次他进的又快又急，贝雷特的嘴巴里全是男人的味道。还没等他回过神，那玩意退出去半截再杀回来，将他尚未合拢的喉头再度撞开。帝弥托利竟是扶着他的脑袋，一抽一插的干起了他的嘴巴。

原来嘴巴能被这样对待。贝雷特泪流满面的感叹，他今天又从帝弥托利手上学到了新知识，下次他也要看看那本神奇的小册子。

可惜他支吾的说不出话，喉咙里呼哧吭哧的泛着恶心，又爽又想吐，这两种感觉太鲜明了，几乎要将他的意识劈成两半。但是帝弥托利没有要停的意思，贝雷特就由着他折腾自己，心想再忍一忍，让他射进去！

帝弥托利大概也不想让他难受太久，秉着长痛不如短痛的原则，越发凶狠的撞着他的嘴巴，喉管火烧火燎的难受，硬是挤出更多唾液来减缓酷刑。贝雷特咕哝着哽咽的哭声，感觉时间过的太慢了，又或是这小混蛋太……能干了，下巴酸到快要失去知觉时，帝弥托利终于畅快的吼出声，腰腹紧绷着发力捣弄了一阵后就要拔出来。贝雷特虽然意识接近模糊，但是开玩笑，他可是贝雷特。趁帝弥托利恍惚的片刻忽然反制住对方的手，埋下头将那玩意抵进喉咙深处一顿乱嘬，如愿让他射进了自己嘴里。

你……太乱来了！喉咙发炎了怎么办？！

帝弥托利气的吱哇乱叫，拍着贝雷特的后背要他吐出来。贝雷特给他几巴掌拍到差点断气，一边咳嗽一边求饶，说，别拍了，吐不出来的。

“我都吞下去了，全部的。”

说完他自己先红了脸，像是突然想起来什么类似教师、长辈，大司教之类的人间包袱。帝弥托利只好去亲这张害羞的脸，有种惨败的不现实感：硬来人是贝雷特，主动勾引的人是贝雷特，结果一副被欺负的要死要活，惨遭羞辱的人还是贝雷特，怎么到头来好像全是他的错……

害，虽然他也有一部分责任啦。

他乖乖去调了温水喂给贝雷特，喝到一半两人的嘴巴又嘟囔着贴到一处。贝雷特是真的累了，亲着亲着上下眼皮就合到一起，帝弥托利帮他整理好被褥，正要起身绕去另一边爬上床，贝雷特忽然闭着眼睛拉了拉他的衣袖，迷糊着说：

“你是不是不想当国王了？你老实说，要是真的做的不开心，我带你走便是了。我们在黎明前逃跑，买艘船划到布里吉特去。别看我这样，这些年也是有攒下点小钱……”

贝雷特说着就要睡了，帝弥托利珍重的捧起他的脸，小声回答：

“就把这个当作我们下次的休假计划吧。”

·

·

清晨，鸣鸟啁啾，沾着露水的白蔷薇在前夜便插在了床头的花瓶内。贝雷特揉了揉眼睛，翻身钻进帝弥托利怀里。他安静的躺了一会，听着窗外柔和的风声，又睁开眼，抬手摸摸帝弥托利的脸，很出神很认真的开始思考。

想什么呢？

帝弥托利半眯着眼，歪头亲了一下他的手心。

我在想我面前的这个人。

你面前的，我这个人？

嗯。在想他小时候的样子，惹我生气或被我惹气的样子。还有笑的样子，哭的样子，出糗的样子。在想他长大了，他还会继续长大，但就算他变成白发苍苍的臭脾气老头，他也还是我的迪米。

贝雷特边说边笑，眼神飘到远处仔细搜刮起那些回忆，末了叹息着说：

“他不会失去我，我也不想失去他。但人总会死的，我也会和我的迪米分开。”

“那我要和你葬在一起！”帝弥托利忽然来了兴致，撑起手臂看他，说：“不是隔着并列的棺材长眠，而是等我死后，要他们掘开你的坟墓，将我与你手脚纠缠着摆成一串，再重新种下去。”

你好可怕，会长出什么奇怪的东西吧。

暂时应该不会。但若千百年后法嘉斯消失了，人人只当它是一座小土包，踩平了，上面就会长满野草，再开几朵小花。

那你可不能给我塞什么值钱的陪葬品，要是被盗贼挖出来就惨了。

那就一起暴尸荒野吧。如果野狗叼走了你一根腿骨，我定要唤来另一只叼起我直追上去，告诉它，你别吃那根，吃我吧，我比较磨牙。

哈哈哈哈哈恶心死了！

他们笑着滚作一团，手脚在温暖的绒被下紧紧交缠。今年是法嘉斯神圣王国步入正轨的第五个年头，也是圣教赛罗斯的千年祭。新王帝弥托利24岁，大司教贝雷特34岁。除却相貌的变化，他们看起来和十年前没有两样。很多事情都变了：从北境吹来的寒风一年比一年刺骨；大刀阔斧的改革与歼灭悄然发生在帝国的平静表面下；飞马和飞龙不再投入大规模战斗，信使骑着它们穿越边境的山脉与雪峰。大家茶会时偶尔会感叹一下：这个世界总是跑的飞快。但也有很多事从未变过，比如杰拉尔特最喜欢的麦酒，比如艾黛尔贾特的固执和库罗德的歪心思，满月派对依旧火爆，而帝弥托利和贝雷特依旧没能争取到休假，

以及，他们总在同一张床上迎接早晨，亲吻着彼此的手心醒来。

END


End file.
